


Why Does a Spider kill?

by Tea_Queen_2112



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and romance mixed in, Partial Talon!Tracer, Reaper76 side plot, Widowtracer, hints of Symbra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 56,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_Queen_2112/pseuds/Tea_Queen_2112
Summary: On a special Overwatch mission Lena Oxton (AKA Tracer) goes M.I.A and her new wife, Amelie Lacroix, must help the Overwatch get her back. WidowTracer fic. Also Talon!Tracer, and other major Overwatch ships (Pharamercy, Reaper76, AnaHardt ect.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Amelie is married to Tracer. She never got kidnapped and Widowmaker'd by Talon. Widowtracer fic. This is my first posing of the story on Ao3 so please be kind if i mess anything up. If this fic is like anything else you've read it is purely coincidental and no harm was intended. I felt like I needed to say that as this might have already been done before as it seems so generic and Widowtracer is a hella popular ship.  
> I don't own Overwatch or any characters.

"Lena, mon Cherie are you sure about this?" Amelie asked as her newlywed wife was putting on her working uniform which consisted of an orange jumpsuit type of garment and her…odd looking shoes. Amelie didn't know why her wife would choose that as her hero costume but it made her happy and any time she was smiling she was at her happiest.

"Luv, I'll be fine. I'm they hero all wish they could be remember. I can control my own time and I can always blink back if I need a quick pick me up." Lena often found it adorable when Amelie would worry about her going on missions. She knew why she worried but she would be fine.

"You haven't used your blinks in over a week what it acts up during your mission?" She pointed out looking down towards the machine that was keeping her in check with her time. Lena rolled her eyes and blinked behind Amelie.

"Seems to work just fine sweetheart." She giggled and recalled back to where she was originally before Amelie could slap her across the cheek for her cheekiness.

It was a couple days after their honeymoon and as soon as they got back home there was a very annoyed Solider 76 waiting for Lena to give her details of a very important Talon mission. Amelie didn't want her to go so soon but if it meant saving the world she could let her go for a day or two. Besides she always came home as chipper as usual. She often wondered what would happen during Tracer's missions but the more she heard the more she saw that dangers that were around it. In other words the less she knew the better.

"If you're worrying that much you could always go with me." Tracer knew that Amelie could handle herself in the battlefield. Since she and Amelie had been together for 3 years before tying the knot she had made very good friends with a majority of the Overwatch agents. Her best friends besides Lena were the always angelica Angela and the A+ assassin Ana Amari.

Amelie had been given training by Ana seeing as how since she was associated to Overwatch she could possibly be a target by Talon. When Amelie was given her first mission with the group she was a fine shot. Almost as good as her mentor. She hadn't been given a proper hero name but she just preferred to go by Amelie. Her first and last mission had been a complete success seeing as she had assassinated all of the Talon agents on the roof by herself while the ground team went in and infiltrated the enemy base. Ana was as proud as she was when Pharah first joined Overwatch.

"You know how I feel about those types of missions." She said diverting her eyes to look away from Lena.

When asked if she wanted to become a permanent member of Overwatch she had very politely declined. While she had saved a lot of people by help the heroes out she still felt bad about all the people she had hurt. They had been people once too. Maybe bad people but people none the less. She wanted just to forget about it all and start a new life with her personal time breaking hero.

"But you're going in with only Pharah. What if your chronal accelerator breaks and you get lost in time again? What if she doesn't protect you?" She was rattling through what could go wrong in order to get her to stay but it was little to no use. It was her job and she had to do it. It still doesn't mean she couldn't try.

"I'll be back in the blink of no time." She said pulling on her gloves and placing her time gun in the arm holster. Puns were a way of easing any tense situation. The only real argument they had ever really gotten into as a couple were over her job at the Overwatch.

One time that had really scared her was when she had gotten into a rooftop brawl with a Talon sniper and he had partially damaged her chronal accelerator. That had been one of the most terrifying moments of Amelie's entire life. She didn't know if Lena was going to disappear or get lost again.

"You say that every time." Said Amelie rolling her eyes giving Tracer the look that she absolutely adored.

"It's because every mission I go on I remember you smiling like an idiot and motivates me to get home sooner." As much as Amelie didn't like to acknowledge it she had married a woman who was a smooth as butter when it came to romantic quips.

"Lena, mon petit flower... Get out of here so you can get home." She kissed Lena on the cheek, the blue glow of her chronal accelerator reflecting of her face. Lena loved Amelie's kisses. They were so warm and comforting. Also her lipstick always left a purple mark which made her blush red hot.

"Love you Ame." She kissed her on the lips and waved her goodbye as she blinked out of the room. Amelie didn't know what she was going to do with her wife. She could always talk herself out of any bad situation with her cute British accent.

Besides it was a just a normal mission nothing bad could happen, the good guys always win. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelie gets a call in the morning and it's not good news.

If there was one thing that Amelie hated it was being woken up early. Normally the only time she would be woken up early was when Lena was sneaking of to either to game with Hana and Lucio or do something romantic like making chocolate crepes for breakfast. She wasn’t quiet when doing either. The thing that would wake her would be Lena swearing heavily using British slang or the smoke alarm and the unpleasant scent of burning.

This morning it was different, it was her phone that was ringing and brightly displaying the screen. She didn’t want to look at it but as she looked at her bedside clock and realised it was 3:46 in the morning she knew it was something serious. Either that or Lena was calling her from somewhere else on the globe to tell her she was alright and chilling with the others.

“Salute…” She said tiredly as she tried to wake herself up. She hadn’t even bothered to take a look at the caller ID.

“Amelie, is that you?” Spoke the other person on the end of the phone. The speaker had a Swiss accent so Amelie knew who she would be killing later for waking her this early on a Saturday morning.

“Oui. Who else would it be?” She replied while rubbing her temples, still trying to adjust her eyes to the brightness of the phone. 

“It’s me, Angela. I’m coming over to collect you in 15 minutes. We need to bring you to a secure location. Pack anything important.” This was enough to get her out of her sleepy state and into her fully alert mode. 

“Angela it’s nearly four in the morning what’s going on?” By the tone in her voice Amelie could tell that something had gone down at Overwatch and she was now in danger. 

“No time to explain now. I’ll fill you in later.” As soon as Amelie was going to ask her more questions she had hung up on her. Amelie threw the phone on the bed and she got up like a shot. She went to the wardrobe and scanned through her and Lena’s clothes going past a swan lake themed ballet costume, Lena’s racing outfit and her old pilot gear until she was able to find a green bag hanging up.

Thankfully Lena had already talked her into making a spare bag in case an event like this were to ever arise. She had never thought she would need this but it turns out she was always one step ahead of time. She took the green duffel bag out of the back of the closet and double checked she had everything.

Spare clothes? Check.

Ammunition and gun? Check.

Picture of their wedding day? Check.

She looked at it and remembered how happy she had been on that day.

The wedding took place near the end of November and Lena had insisted that they have the wedding held at the watch point in Gibraltar and after a lot of begging and a lot of “ After hours persuasion” Amelie agreed and everyone from Overwatch had played a part in the big day.

Everyone.

The watchpoint had been decorated by Symmetra, Zenyatta and Mei. There were blue banners made of light along the wall with several floating orbs in the air providing a nice glow to the watchpoint and Mei provided some snow to truly make it a winter wedding. It was beautiful. Torbjorn had wanted to build some turrets but Amelie had just about managed to talk him out of it, besides Jack had already gotten security tight as humanly possible. While also helping with the decoration Zenyatta also took the ceremony as a makeshift priest while making Bastion and Ganymede the ring bearers. He then pronounced them wife and wife in the name of the iris. 

The food had been prepared by Mcree, Junkrat and Roadhog. Since Junkrat wanted to cook using explosions and Mccree didn’t know how to prepare British food it was up to Roadhog to take charge and prepare the main stuff while he gave the other 2 simpler jobs. Some how they managed to get it all perfect but there was the occasional slice of cake that did have a slight after taste of bomb chemicals. 

However the highlight of the day had not been the wedding itself but rather the after party that took place later on that evening. Lucio and Hana were of course the ones in charge of the music and Reinhardt dancing with Ana knocking all the other couples of the dance floor while Mercy and Pharah were making out quite viciously in the bathroom. And the cherry on top of the cake had been Hanzo and Genji releasing their dragons at the bar as they had gotten into a drunk fight after drinking too much Sake. Zarya ended up lifting them both up and throwing them outside to finished their brothers quarrel. 

Amelie’s favourite part of the day wasn’t any of that but when Lena laughed. It was so heart-warming to see her so happy. Amelie didn’t have any living family so Overwatch was like her new home. Her new family.

She needed to snap out it. As much as she would love to reminisce there was something bad happening and she needed to get away from her home as quickly as possible. She gathered up her remaining items and waited in her living room nervously until she heard a car pull up.  
She carefully pulled out one of her smaller guns and waited for a sigh that it was friendly and not a certain former member of Overwatch gone rogue, now wearing a skull like mask and a black trench coat. 

“Amelie, we need to go.” She lowered her gun as she heard the same European voice that had been on the phone no less than 15 minutes ago. She unlocked the door and saw that Angela was a mess. Well she normally looked annoyingly perfect but now she had lost her glow and it looked like she had been crying. And out of the corner of her eye she could swear that there was blood on her uniform. Amelie got into the car with Angela and now she was finally going to get some goddamn answers. 

“Angela what-!”

“Lena’s gone missing. She’s been taken by Talon.” That was it, the words she never wanted to hear had just been spoken in a voice that was barely any louder than a whisper. 

“Oh, mon dieu.” That’s all she could say at the moment. She had just been told the worst news she had ever heard in her life and she was being taken away from the one place where she could still hold some of Lena’s things to give her some hope she was okay. She placed her head in her hands and began to cry. God knows what they were doing to her.  
She could feel Angela beginning to comfort her, telling her it was going to be okay and how everyone was working their hardest to find her. She knew they probably were but it still didn’t help. She didn’t want Angela comforting her she wanted her Lena.

“What happened?” She wanted to know, her sadness fuelling her newly found rage.

“I’m not sure but Pharah came back to Gibraltar nearly dead and the last thing she said was that Lena had been taken by Talon. It was all a set up.” She said regaining her voice as she needed to focus right now.

“I’m sorry to hear about your chérie.” Amelie said looking up from her hands. 

“She’ll live. Hopefully.” Pharah had been damaged but thankfully Angela didn’t need to do anything to drastic. Just a pure concentrated blast from her staff had healed the majority of her wounds. 

“I’m sorry for dragging you out at this time. It’s just protocol as soon as an agent is taken hostage next of kin must be taken to a safe place in case they manage to get information out of them. I don’t think Lena will break though.” She said grabbing a tissue from one of her pockets and handing it to the distraught passenger. 

“It’s the rules. I get it.” Amelie answered blowing her nose, trying to get over the worst of it so she could speak more clearly and get as much information as possible.

“What’s going to happen now?” The French asked putting away her tissue as she had felt the worst of it go over her. 

We’ll fill you in on what we know and get a secure location sorted. We won’t know more until Pharah regains consciousness. ”   
As Angela said that Amelie had been told enough. Now she just wanted some peace and quiet to get herself properly sorted. Angela could pick up on this and she remained silent, not wanting to disturb her.   
\------------  
About an hour later they had arrived back at the Gibraltar watch point. They had shaved a lot of their time by using one of Symmetra’s teleporters located in an old London base. It was amazing that they were still online after all these years. When they arrived back Winston had been the first to greet them. He clearly too had been working hard to find anything on Lena. Overwatch couldn’t afford to lose any more good agents.

“Angela, Amelie thank goodness you’re here.” He said readjusting his glasses.

“What happened? Is there news on Lena?! Where is that Gabriel son of a-!” Amelie nearly shouted at the gorilla. She had moved on from her sadness and was now in her anger stage, needing to vent out all of her emotions. Winston was a 200 kg 29 year old primate and yet he had never been so frightened in his life. When Amelie was pissed she was like a one woman French revolution. Loud, very dangerous and depending on the situation was normally over in a very short time or it would last 10 years. 

“Pharah Amari is awake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for next time as we see how they captured Lena and nearly murdered Pharah it will be better than this chapter I promise. Also before you ask, yes the wedding description was necessary will be super important in a later part.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharah recalls the story of how Talon were able to kidnap Lena and a small insight into what their old friend Gabriel Reyes is planning.

Both Angela and Amelie had sprinted into the infirmary room. Beside the now conscious Pharah were Jack, Reinhardt and a very exhausted looking Ana. Both her eyes looked like they were begging for sleep but she also had that worried mother glare as well. 

“Mom please go get some rest, you haven’t slept for 2 days.” Said Pharah trying to get her mother to look after herself now that she was awake.

“I’m not leaving your side. Besides I enjoy spending time with my little girl.” She pinched her daughter’s cheek and Pharah gave a groan of embarrassment. At least Angela wasn’t here to see this.

“Pharah thanks the gods you’re awake.” Said Angela as she ran up to her significant other hugging her tight. It was a sweet moment and they bombarded each other with kisses and quite “Thank goodness you’re okay.” 

Amelie while glad that they were having a tender moment she was more concerned with finding her other half. She decided to cough and get their attention.  
They all turned to look at the distraught wife and immediately the room was filled with a lot more dread and anxiety. Pharah stopped planting kisses over the angle like woman and looked away to avoid her eyes. She felt like the guilt would eat her alive more than it already was. 

“Amelie what are you doing here?” said Ana trying to take away some of the pressure that had been directed onto her daughter. Amelie was still glaring at Pharah but she then directed her attention onto the older Amari. 

“Where is Lena? What happened?” She asked checking around one more time to make sure that Lena wasn’t just unconscious and Angela had make some kind of mistake and she had been found by the time they had been traveling to the base.

Pharah sighed knowing she would have to tell them what happened but now that Amelie was in the room it was going to just be that bit harder. She knew she had failed the mission and now she had to tell it in front of everyone.

“We were on the mission…”  
-  
“Oi Pharah, How are things going with the doc? Bet you two are having a smashing time.” Lena said as her and Pharah were carefully making their way to where the supposed minor Talon base was located and currently under construction. If they would be able to shut it down before anything more was done it would mean that Talon would be weakened and then they could attack it even more. 

They might even be able to finally capture Gabriel Reyes. 

“Pretty Well. All I need to do know is get my mother to stop embarrassing me in front of her and everything will be perfect.”  
“I’m sure she’s not that bad.” She reassured her. 

“Baby pictures Lena. Really. Ugly. Baby. Pictures.” She said remembering one of her in Mcree’s hat and making a really ugly face accompanied with very chubby baby cheeks.  
“Yikes, At least Amelie and I don’t have to worry about that.” She said to lighten the situation.

“How is she doing? I don’t think I’ve seen her since the wedding.” Pharah said wondering how Amelie had been doing looking around at some papers that had been left on a desk.  
“She’s been fine. I’m still trying to get her to become a member of Overwatch or at least part time.” She blinked around the room just to make sure that no one else was there.

“You know it’s not her thing Lena.” Since her and Amelie were good friends she was told things that not even Lena knew about. One of the main things was that she wanted Lena to quit Overwatch badly, It wasn’t that Amelie wanted Overwatch disbanded or anything she just wanted Lena out of harm’s way so they could have a proper family.

“I know but an office romance would be totally lush.” Pharah rolled her eyes. Scanning for any more useful documents before they could destroy the base once and for all.

“It won’t last long. They never do.” The sceptical-ness in her voice was ringing clearly.

“You’re dating our doctor. And I’m pretty sure your mum is doing Reinhardt. And then there’s probably Genji and Zen-” Lena said putting her in her place. Pharah turned a shade of red not even thought possible before countering her argument.

“Well yes, but that’s diff-”She was going to interrupt but a sudden loud bang had got them both to lift up the weapons. Ready to attack what was coming. It had come from a corridor on what seemed to be the floor above.

Lena nodded to signal that she would go up first before she would then jump jet up and launch a rocket at it. They couldn’t afford any gun fire in case of any explosive material that they might be using in their construction.

“It’s clear.” 

Pharah jumped up to join her and then they both looked around to see if they could track the source. It seemed to come from a pile of wooden boards. Lena dashed over to t to check it out while Pharah kept a look out, making sure there were no sneaky enemies waiting to attack.

“I guess it was nothing. I wonder what did make that noise though.” Just as she stated it she spotted a sniper aiming right for the Amari’s head. She blinked them both to safety as the bullet missed them by a fraction of a second.

“Where did that come from? How many were there?” Pharah asked reloading her rocket launcher readying to aim at the attempted assassin. 

“It’s all a set up!” Lena cried as she began to zigzag all around the room shooting at the source. As she made her way around she began to notice more people surrounding them. By the time her chronal accelerator needed to have a cool down period she had counted at least 20 more Talon agents with guns.

“Lena how long until your pulse bomb is ready?” Pharah shouted taking out 2 who were hiding behind a wall with her concussion blast. 

“It’s at 45%. What about you?”

“It’s at 70% I’m not-” She was stopped mid-sentence by a dark presence that was filling up the room. She couldn’t take her eyes of the shadow like figure that was forming before her. The man in the skeletal mask was one she knew all too well. 

Gabriel Reyes. 

Reaper.

Her old friend.

“Gabriel…” She tried to say something else but no words came out of her mouth. Gabriel gave a small laugh before pointing one of his shotguns straight to her visor. She dogged to the side as he made a powerful shot just missing her wing.

“It haven’t seen you since you were a teenager. Little Amari, all grown up.” He taunted as he kept on shooting at where she was hiding. Thankfully due to the fact that it was a construction site she was able to locate several opportunities to take cover and possible attack points.

“What do you want? Why lead us here?” She questioned as she tried to blast him over and over with repeat rockets. It was all in vain as he was quickly able to go into his wraith form and take no damage.

“Not you, just her. “ He pointed to Tracer who was now raining her own type of justice onto the unsuspecting agents of evil. Blinking left and right not letting them know what hit them. When she heard her being mentioned she stopped for a moment and blinked to where she could get a good look at him.

“What are you going on about mate? I don’t see-BLOODY HELL! AHHHHHHH!” Lena screamed as she felt her leg get caught in a bear trap, her one weakness. She could feel that it had cut her nearly to the bone. She wanted out of it and now. Pharah took her eyes of Gabriel for one moment too look and see if her comrade was okay and he took advantage of her distraction and shot her point blank in the chest, penetrating her armour. 

Pharah could feel the bullet enter her body and it was burning like the fires of hell. She didn’t scream but good lord did she want to. She couldn’t fail this mission and if she showed any weakness the enemy would win. 

With them both not able to move reaper made his way over to Lena who was trying to reach for her guns to destroy the trap with.

“What should we do with them sir?” One of the few soldiers who had escaped tracer’s time gun asked his superior nervously. 

“Kill Amari, Leave Oxton. I have other plans for her. We need her for some experiments.”

“She’s more useful to us alive.”

-  
“And how did you escape?” Angela asked hooked on every last detail of her story.

“They were closing in but thankfully my barrage was charged and I got them all. I was able to call for help before I lost consciousness.”

Amelie hadn’t been listening to the rest of the story. She had blanked out after one specific part and had only been focusing on that.

“Experiments?” Amelie asked fearfully. She knew that Talon would do whatever it took to get results and that most likely meant Lena would be going through hell until they found her.  
“Did you get anything else? Hear anything useful?” Winston said still writing down the last few words from her encounter with the Overwatch gone AWOL.

“Yes I overheard the radio on one of the guards after I used my barrage say they were meeting up at their base in Northern Ireland.” 

“They only have one known base in Ireland.” Winston said looking over the report sheet showing the locations of all known bases. It seemed the discreet as no one really bother to look as the base in Ireland had been taken out years ago. 

“Where’s my uniform Winston?”

“Excuse me Amelie but what do you mean?” He asked as he saw Amelie walking out of the hospital room. 

“Where is my Overwatch uniform? I need it if I’m going out.” The determination in her eyes was burning bright and nothing was going to stand in her way. Not Overwatch, Not Talon, Not anyone.

“Amelie I don’t think it’s a good idea.” He said raising one of his giant hands to block the doorway. 

“I don’t see why not. I have the right training.” She argued not even giving him a chance to explain himself. 

“It’s true. Amelie has proved she is capable of Talon missions before.” Ana said speaking up. She saw no reason why she couldn’t help out the team. 

“I’m thinking what if she finds Lena…not alive…” He couldn’t bring himself to say the word dead. The image of his best friend dead was an unthinkable thing for him. He had saved her once before and he was scared he wouldn’t be able to do it again.

“She’s a hero and heroes never die.” Amelie said quoting Angela. She felt a small smirk crawl onto her face as she saw Winston’s fight for his argument leaving him.

“It’s in locker 34.” Winston said giving in to her demands. No point in holding her back, it was her wife and she could do what needed to be done in order to save her.

“I’ll bring her back. I promise.”

“You will. We all will.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to kick off when a team infiltrate a Talon base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super long chapter so be wary. Again thank you all for just kinda reading it and stuff.

It had only been a couple of hours but already they had set their sights on retrieving their best agent. It had taken no time to get a plane sorted and they were currently on a plane heading towards the obscure country known as Northern Ireland.

They had only chosen a few select people to go on the possible retrieval mission. Amelie was of course there as their sniper while also being supplied with Ana’s medical supplies while she stayed with Pharah. Jack volunteered to go mostly because he was the best for leading this mission but partly because he somehow wanted to get through to Gabe and even if possible bring him back. He knew there was an ice cubes chance in hell of that happening but it was still worth a try.

The others on the mission were D.va (AKA Hana Song) because she could block their bullets, Winston could drop a shield of they needed it and finally Genji because he could get up into high places and he had the power of the north wind dragon on his side made him a very useful asset. 

They had all occupied themselves with something to keep them being anymore stressed than they already were. Lena was truly a one of kind person and the fact Talon were currently torturing her had made the tension hot and heavy. 

Genji and Hana were playing against each other on a colourful mobile game and it’s clear that Hana was wining by a mile due to Genji’s frustrated sighs. Winston seemed to be working on more equations while Jack and Amelie had decided to go over their mission plan one more time just to be safe. 

“We know the plan of the building so we attack from the back while I scope them out you guys go in and look around to see if Lena is there.” Said Amelie putting on her headgear. Honestly the spider like visor had been given to her as a joke. Once the Overwatch found out she had a deathly fear of spiders after an incident where she tried to snipe it, there had begun 24/7 jokes and nonstop teasing. This was created by Winston and Mei for her first mission but it actually was a remarkable piece of equipment. 

“Yes. We do this as quietly as possible.” He had addressed the stament to her but he said it little louder again while looking at the gamers. The both took note and fearing his elderly wrath they put away their devices. Winston saw them putting their things away and assumed Jack was about to do one of his infamous mission speeches so he placed his notes beside his peanut butter snack he had taken with him.

“We get in and get out, if Lena is in there she might be in bad shape. We don’t need an unnecessary attention on us. If you find Gabriel Reyes AKA Reaper, we need him alive.” He said definitively. 

“Why?” Winston asked curiously. Gabriel had done nothing but be a pain in the Overwatch’s side and it would save more lives if he was put out of existence. He still hadn’t forgotten him stepping on his glasses on purpose during the failed gauntlet heist. 

That was unforgivable in his opinion. 

“We just need to set an example of justice if we kill him we look like the bad guys now stop asking questions.” He replied getting him to promptly stop asking questions even though he got a feeling he knew the real reason he wanted him alive.

The awkwardness was interrupted by a light turning green followed by a loud buzzing sound. They had arrived. After research the old Talon base blueprint Winston had figured that it was somewhere in a forest area, and sure enough they hand landed being surround by nothing but green. 

“Let’s go”  
-  
After what seemed like a while they had finally navigated their way to the base. Jack had thought he could do it on his own being a natural born lead and so forth but it was eventually Hana using her mech to go in the sky temporarily and see where it was, thankfully Gabriel made bases practically the size of his own ego so it wasn’t hard to miss.

They made their way round to the side. Amelie used her visor to see if there were any agents on the outside and thankfully it seemed all clear. She gave a signal and the soldier and the samurai moved swiftly towards the wide door. 

They broke it open quietly and Amelie looked around until she saw the vantage point she had seen on the blue print. She used her hook and got up. Her visor spotted two guards and she quickly eliminated them. 

As soon as the shots had been fired more enemy agents had arrived and filled up the area quickly. The team soon scrapped their ‘go in quietly plan’ and it became a bullet party and bangs were going off everywhere. Hana already had her shield up and was protecting a weakened Genji. Amelie shot a healing boost at him and he was soon ready to unleash the dragon.

Jack was getting all them off Dv’a back to let her shield time to recharge. He was going to shoot but he heard the familiar noise of a certain someone teleporting to another area. The reaper was indeed here. 

“Reyes is here! I’m going after him.”

They all replied saying they understood and he went off on his own. He needed to find Gabe and put a stop to all of this.   
-  
It had been at least 10 minutes later and they were still fighting with everything they had. Hana was holding up alright, she had sent one of her mechs to blow up and she had gotten a good amount of the Talon agents off the teams back. Genji was in the middle of slicing and dicing the other team members using the dragon of the north. And finally, Winston’s primal rage was making a lot them run and hide.

Jack hadn’t replied back yet, showing still no sign that Gabe had been captured. 

Amelie was sending out rounds of health shots and actual bullets, helping her team but she sent out a health shot she felt a presence behind her and she turned her quick fire gun on the figure. She fired all she had but the agent was quick as he avoided all or her shots. As she was in the middle of reloading the Talon agent tried to punch her off but she grabbed him by the throat and attempted to throw him off. 

As they stuggled he was going to reach and grab her hand but she wasn’t going to let him have the satisfaction and she backhanded him with so much force he fell off the high area.

However in doing so she realised she had made a bad move as she realised she had back handed him with her ring hand and due to a mistake at the jewellery shop it had always been one size too big and was prone to falling off. 

She felt the golden band slip off her finger and she practically threw her body over the edge trying to grab but she just missed it. She growled as she saw it fall into the clawed hands of the reaper. He admired it and saw that it had “My luv.” Engraved into it. Winston had calmed down from his animalistic rage and saw that Gabriel was trying to get to Amelie and he jumped over quickly ready to deploy his cannon on him.

“Thanks.” Reaper said as he once again dissolved into a screen of smoke like matter, avoiding Winston’s electricity bolt by a hair. He wraithed away from both of them and dropped a smoke bomb filling the room quickly, leaving the two of them choking. When the smoke cleared they tried to find him but he had vanished without a trace.

As Reaper left the other Talon agents soon followed. Leaving the base nearly completely empty. All of the Overwatch agents regrouped in what seemed to be the Talon main control room. From what it seemed Jack was pretty roughed up but still having that ready to fight look about him while Genji had a couple of wires lose in his arm. D.va and Winston were okay but none of them glad. 

They hadn’t found Lena.

Talon still had her.  
As they looked around for anymore agents there seemed to be one hiding behind a desk, he had gotten a bullet stuck in his arms but it wasn’t a fatal shot. Amelie took this as an opportunity to as so questions she needed answered.

“Where is Lena Oxton?” Amelie said pointing her gun at the opposing agent still with her visor on. She could tell she was terrifying him and she would have probably cared before but not now. A very important life was on the line.

The gunman muttered a quick who before trying to reach for his gun yet again, clearly not having any luck with his arm being useless. 

“Lena Oxton, Tracer, The orange wearing fast one.” She said losing her patience she pressed it to his head one more time seeing if it would jog his memory.  
“That chick. I won’t tell you.” He was going to be a pain to get to talk but Amelie would do this all night if she had to. 

“Do you have a family?” She said confusing everyone else.

“What?”

“Do you have a family?” She replied with more force.

He nodded yes, clearly nervous that she was going to try and pull something dangerous.

“Well since we have your file in Overwatch we can find them and take them away from you before you can cry to your pathetic little boss and if you think we will have mercy you are severely mistaken.” She said venom dripping in her voice. As well as the stranger she was beginning to scare her team mates as well. Hana hadn’t seen much of Amelie since she was a newer addition to the team but the stories she had heard were beginning to confuse her. She was made out to be like a soft little French bunny but this side made her seem like a feral animal.

“In Japan! She was moved to the Japan base earlier. They going to keep her there for 3 days. Please let me go. I don’t even want this job. I have the location here. It’ll take one or two days to get there.” He said pleading for his life. Amelie rolled her eyes and took her gun off him. He shakily handed over a small, purple USB card with a small purple skull on it.   
As soon as she swiped it out of his hands he ran in the opposite direction.

She waited for him to run off like a coward before she dropped her interrogator act. She turned and saw all of her team mates looking uneasily at her. She had probably scared them but they should know her by now. Nice most of the time but if you messed with her or anyone she deeply cared for you would feel her unforgiving wrath. 

“What?” She said trying to change the situation back to normal. 

“Omg Amelie you totally pwnd that dude, GG.” She said giving her a victory pose. She two was also trying to relieve some of the tension.

“What?” Amelie replied with even more confusion at the young girl’s speech.

She looked down at the USB and handed it to Jack. They studied it and planned their next step of attack. It would need to be a lot better than their last two. They had walked into two Talon traps and they couldn’t afford to fall for a third one. But now they were under a time restraint. 

No matter what they were going to get their girl back.

Tracer would get home.

-  
Lena was only aware of two things as she felt herself beginning to regain her consciousness.

The first was that she was her arms had been bound to the chair using some heavy types of chains. She was also aware that they had tiny metal spikes on them and they were digging into her wrists. Not too deeply to cause major damage but if she moved too much she would make it worse.

The second was that she was aware that there was something wrong with her arm. It felt like there was something in it. Probably a needle or something. God knows what she was being injected with.

She heard two voices with her, they were both of Latino origin but one was defiantly female. 

“Are you sure about this? I don’t see why you need to go to all this trouble.” The female on said while pulling something out from the chair behind her. 

“It’ll be useful if things don’t go to the original plan. You can go Sombra.” The more gravely one spoke. 

The room was silent expect for the clipping of heels as the one called Sombra walked away. Lena hadn’t heard of her and she didn’t get a good look at her. She probably wasn’t important right now. Right now Lena had to focus on regaining focus and figuring out how to get away from this sticky situation. As she moved a small bit the black clad figure leaning over her noticed and lifter her head to see if she was properly woken up.

“Agent Tracer, AKA Lena Oxton. Which do you prefer to go by?” Reaper asked appearing before her, wanting to hear a nice clear response to make sure the subject was well and ready for his little project. 

“How about what do I call you? A freak, a lunatic or should just call you what you really are. A total and utter wanker.” She said smugly. With a hint of ferocity in her voice. She had no time for this. All she wanted was to go home and be with Amelie.

“Cute.” He replied shortly. 

She didn’t fear him. In fact she was more sad than scared. She had known the man behind the mask once and it made her feel so horrible about what had happened to him. Lena wished he could just stop all this and come back to the Overwatch but the more things like this happened the slimmer his chances got. 

“What are you pumping me with?” she asked as once again she found her eyes drifting towards her arms and the cold feeling metal making its self-know.

“You don’t need to know that.”

“What are you doing with me then? I’m not talking. No matter what.” She said confidently. Overwatch agents were trained in situations like this and she was total 101% ready for anything they could throw at her. 

“We don’t need you to talk.” This clearly got her interested peaked, if they didn’t need her for information there could be only one thing they wanted her for, her time abilities.   
She was only really sure of the two things they could do which was blink and recall. Maybe they wanted to try and somehow replicate it or try experiment on her to exploit its full unknown potential. 

“You’re not touching my accelerator mate.” She moved her head back only now noticing that there was a small yet quite sharp pain in it. It felt like a hangover after getting brain surgery. She rubbed the back of her head against the chair and identified a small marking along with small stitches. She was internally think what they could have done. 

“I just wanted to give you my condolences for becoming a widow so early on. You were only married what? Two weeks?” He said while smirking underneath his mask. He could place a pin in the exact moment he saw her tough yet fun loving persona start to fade away. 

“What?” 

She had no idea what he was talking about. Why was he bringing up Amelie? Her blood was beginning to feel a little colder, and yet somehow it was starting to boil at the same time. If he had even touched one hair on her head she would find a way to end his life again and make it more painful than the last. She wouldn't give anyone else the satisfaction of ending his life, not even Jack.

“You’re wife. Amelie Lacroix. She was out shopping and as she was getting a lovely gift for you I decided that we should have a little chat. We get along really well but she’s not great at conversations. She kept on screaming for you to save her.” He knew that he was already way under her skin but he couldn’t help but twist the knife even more. It was in his nature to be a sadist. The pain that was twisted on Lena’s face made it all worth the while.

Lena was trying to sort out all of her emotions at one she didn’t know what was going on. There were two possibilities. The first was that he was just trying to say things that will get her to panic and be in a more valuable position. The second was that he had actually done it and he was still just trying to get her to crack. Either way she was in a bad spot knowing that Talon had knowledge on Amelie.

“No, you’re a bleedin liar you are!” She screamed moving suddenly but the metal restraints keeping her in place. She choked on her words but she still remained strong, she decided it would be better if she was able to look on the positives and last longer. 

She wasn’t going to break. 

“Here’s her wedding ring. Not like she’s needing it anymore. She held it so tight we couldn’t get it off her finger. We need pillars but she still wouldn’t let it go.” He threw the fake at her making her try and squirm away from it and by the looks of it she had bought it. 

He had planned all of this, he had planned for one agent to act like he was terrified and give the agents the location of her. For the plan to work they needed to find her. Also the guard sneaking on Amelie and somehow getting the ring from her. He needed to take away what she loved most before he could start his work on breaking her down and moulding her into the perfect sleeper agent. 

A Talon version of Tracer.

She couldn’t feel anything. Her mind had gone all blank with panic making her mentally want to be sick and the finger was making her want to be physically sick. She looked down to her finger and read the wording on it. It read as “Mon Cherie”. Her Amelie was strong there was no way she would allow herself to be caught by them. Did they? She was nervous that they hadn't properly installed any security in their home yet and would be easy to break in and out. 

“Well now that you’ve heard the bad news I’ll let you in on some good news.”

Lena remained silent. She was done pretending there was still some good left in him. He was a dead man and he was going to suffer. 

“You get to be a part of the newest Talon experiment. It’ll only take 1 day. And then your friends will be here to pick you up.” He wheeled the chair to the next room where all of his toys were waiting for his playtime with Lena. He felt like some invisible torture might be better for his plan to work but then again some physical scars might make it more convincing. 

As she saw the contents she knew what was going to happen and all of her confidence was slipping away. She hadn’t expected that many knives, poisons and other means of suffering. 

“Let’s get started shall we.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god over 30 kudos. I thank you all. More pressure to do better I guess. It will get better and more interesting (Also generally better) as I upload more chapters.

“Has it worked?” Sombra asked as she looked towards Lena, who was currently tied to a chair. It had been one day since she had done what reaper asked of her and now he had called upon her again to witness Talon’s work. And also to get him some information on what Overwatch’s next move could be.

Lena on the outside look completely unharmed apart from a couple of bruises to the face but those were only added to make it seem like she had undergone actually physical torture. The real torture had all been inflicted mentally. It would have normally taken about a week but thanks to the drug they had given to her the process had become a lot faster. 

Gabriel felt no sympathy for the young agent and had taken his time when working on her. He could still remember the feeling of the smile on his face. Pain was like pure luxury to him. The only other time in his life when he had felt like this was when he and Jack used to…

He stopped in his tracks remembering what had happened between them. There was no going back. His hand was hovering over the controls and he had momentarily paused, Sombra took notice and was going to ask if he was “glitching out on her” but he then regained his focus and placed his hand on the red button.

“Just watch.” He pushed a button and moved his mask so that he could speak in a microphone. His scared mouth just about being shown. 

“The target is Gabriel Reyes.” He said with a sinister smile. He was ready to show off his hard work. Sombra looked at him confuse by the choice of trigger word but then her eyes were drawn to the girl in the centre of the room, surrounded by at least 15 guards.

Almost instantly Lena lost all emotion on her face. She became like a porcelain doll. Her chronal accelerator was no longer the light fun blue it was normally, now it was a very crimson red. The look in her eyes was indescribable. If the eyes were the window to the soul then her soul was dead.

She broke the chains off the chair like the metal had been made from straw. She snatched one of the guards gun without him noticing and she began to put bullets all the guards who surrounded her. Blinking left and right, slaughtering them all within no time. Another adjustment that Sombra had made to her was that her cool down times were a lot quicker. She was now able to blink every 2 ½ seconds, essentially giving her super speed. She had roughly killed 15 guards in about 8 seconds. 

“It was how Jack always informed the agents on who their main focus on the mission was. He’ll most likely say it when everyone is in the same room. They will all be eliminated by her at the same time.” He laughed manically, scaring a few of the other casual agents who were working but Sombra had grown used to it so she let him have his fun.

“Remarkable.” That was all that Sombra could say. Reaper had just created the perfect weapon against Overwatch. Lena would be able to kill them before they even knew what was going on.

“What if he doesn’t say it in that exact way? And won’t people notice she’s acting different than normal?” Sombra asked playing with the computer upload the new information she had brought him. She was curious as to how he would see this planned out. She had seen operations done before but none quite this detailed. He had put a lot of effort into this one and to her surprise it seemed plausible that it could work. There were just one or two questions that were bothering her. 

“If he doesn’t say it exactly there are other certain words which will trigger her. And that’s the brilliance of this procedure. She will act completely as normal until we need to wake her up. She’s the perfect sleeper agent.”

“What word will calm her down?” She said noticing how she was trying to get out of the room using the others guards guns on the door without much success. She didn’t know how but she seemed even more lifeless than a corpse. And Sombra had seen plenty of those in her time.

“La muerte camina entre vosotros.” He spoke into the speaker and Lena instantly collapsed, her chest once returning to the electric blue. He had made it when he said those words she would have no memory whatsoever of the deeds she had done. He would then complete the procedure once Overwatch was destroyed or disbanded. 

Whichever came first. 

Sombra rolled her eyes as she couldn’t actually believe his choice of words but she had seen enough. She took out her USB and put it in her pocket. She took one more look and noticed how she was shivering. 

“Why is she shivering?” Sombra kinda wanted to give her a jacket but then again she didn’t care for an Overwatch agent and if they were in any other given situation she probably would have left her for dead. Then again she did like making powerful friends and a friend who was one of the best agents in Overwatch could be her bestie. 

“We needed to slow her heart rate down to get her to blink faster and be a better shot.”

Sombra had seen enough. She would be watching how this plan unfolded from a far but for now she had some work she needed to get doing. The Los Muertos gang needed her back ASAP.

“I have some work to do back in Dorado.” She said making her way towards the exit. 

“I’ll probably not need you again for a while. Close the door on your way out seeing as your good at doing that for me.” He smirked while still scrolling through the files and locating what he needed. Honestly without Sombra he wouldn’t have made it as far as he had even if she sometimes failed her missions and was a nuisance more often than McCree ever could be. 

He was ready to let them have their agent back. He was ready to unleash his ultimate weapon. He highlighted the file Sombra had brought him and clicked on the folder. Inside was the whole history, every picture and dirty little secrets of one agent.

‘Time to prepare the backup plan.’ He thought to himself as a picture of a brown haired woman in a purple uniform came up. 

He opened the file on Amelie Lacroix.

-  
After their last failed mission the team had revised a whole new strategy. Seeing as how the last time they had essential walked right into the palm of the Reaper they had regrouped back up at the base and took a whole had spent 1 hour planning their new attack. 

They would have spent more but seeing as their time was restricted they need to get things in motion now. Or they could risk permanently losing her. 

This time they decided that they needed the most powerful agents. So therefore they had brought McCree for his deadeye, Bastion for his sentry formation, Zarya for her barriers and finally Zenyatta for his health orbs.

It was the oddest group they had chosen but it was the group most likely to get in there and get her out. They all put aside what they felt about one another, mostly just Zarya getting along with 2 omnics, for the sake of their mission. 

“Okay. It’s in and out. Keep any eliminations quiet. Any noise could cause them to try and move her.” Amelie had taken over for solider76 as the leader of the mission as Jack had been injured more than he thought and was put on bed rest by Ana. Both figuratively and literally. He had refused to stay in the bed so she hit him with one of her infamous sleeping darts he’d probably still be out by the time they got back. 

All of them nodded in unison and started to prep their gear. This time it had to work. They couldn’t risk another failure. Amelie swore that if the guard had lied to her she would personally make him suffer.  
-  
They were already in the base and had taken out at least 20 guards without raising a red flag unfortunately there was still no sign of Lena being here. Amelie was trying to keep hopeful but the more they went through the building the more she lost all hope of finding her. 

“Who’s takin’ what parts?” Jesse asked readying his peace keeper. 

“Jesse and Zenyatta, you take the north block. Bastion and Zarya you take the south block. I’ll take the west. In 10 minutes we meet up by the south block.” Amelie said bringing up a small holographic map on her phone. Zarya looked at Bastion with visible distrust in her eyes. Bastion not really understanding her look just waved hello. 

They split up and began to search the area. She had to be somewhere. 

Amelie was checking when a door when a hidden guard tried to shoot her. She felt something painful on her hand but she didn’t want to give the guy a chance. She scoped him right in the head before he could even reload his gun. Amelie looked down at her hand seen that it had been grazed by his bullets. She was startled for a moment noticing her ring was missing but then remembered how she didn’t have her wedding ring on her anymore and the last place she had seen it was in the Reaper’s clutches. 

She still had no idea why he stole it and what for. 

Amelie gave herself a quick health boost before she resumed her mission, while thinking of what Gabe could have done with her ring. She could remember her heartbeat when she was broken from her thoughts and heard the cowboy said over the intercom that he had found something. She used her grappling hook and went as fast as she could to the north block. 

“Amelie darling, Look over there. Is that hers?” He said pointed towards shards of orange tinted glass. They were scattered all across the ground but roughly in the same area.  
“Those are from her googles. She’s here.” She looked around frantically until she noticed the rest of her goggles. From what she observed it looked like they had been smashed in with some kind of hammer and that made the hopeful feeling in her stomach change to a sickly one. 

Amelie began to run though the rooms rapidly using her hook to reach high up places and observe every single square inch of it. Zenyatta tried to tell her to calm down but she was gone before he could share his words of wisdom.

She was running when she noticed a door half open and a soft, heavy breathing coming from it. She disregarded all safety precautions and ran straight in. There on the ground she saw her beloved lying on the ground, shivering like she had been frozen by Mei. Her clothes looked all intact and there was little blood on the walls which meant she hadn't been tortured much yet. 

“Lena!” Amelie shouted as she snapped out of her shocked state and ran to her wife who was currently unconscious on the floor. As Amelie looked around she clued together that she had been chained up and for what it looked like she had been bruised mildly but it seemed they had gotten to her before any real damage had been done. She also noted that she was freezing cold, she thankfully still had her peachy skin and was showing no signs of hypothermia or frostbite. 

“Amelie… What are you…doing here?” She said slightly regaining her consciousness, looking through orange cracked googles.

“Rescuing you, mon petit papillion. Don’t try and talk let’s just get you out of here.” She lifted her up, she was surprisingly light but then again she probably hadn’t eaten in over 2 days. As she stroked her cheek she retracted it when she felt the temperature it was. Normally Lena’s face was always beaming with warmth and happiness but now her cheeks felt as if though she was touching recently deceased corpse. 

Lena nodded before once again losing her battle with unconsciousness. Amelie didn’t know what was going on but she needed to get her to Ziegler and fast. Amelie wrapped one of her arms around her own shoulder and helped get her out of the room. The first person she spotted was Jesse. 

All of the others had just gotten to the room and they stopped in their tracks when they saw Lena. Even Bastion gave a small beep of concern.

“McCree! Give me your serape. Now!” She demanded struggling to keep her from falling. Her legs were shaking like crazy. He didn’t know what Gabe had done but he would be begging for what was his miserable life. 

“Shoot! What’s wrong with her?” He asked looking over her seeing nothing physically wrong with her. He took it off and put it over Lena. When placing it over her he felt how cold her skin was. He was surprised it hadn’t turned blue yet. 

“I’ll take her to the jet. Let’s vamoose out of here.” She said carrying her bridal style. They nodded in agreement and got the hell out of there. Amelie went up onto higher ground to keep the bad guys off McCree and Lena while Bastion and Zarya took the lower level, destroying everything that opposed them. Zenyatta was giving Lena all off his harmony orbs trying to get her health back. 

Surprisingly to them, there were little to no guards and they had made their way back to the transporter with no injuries. 

He put her onto the stretcher and Amelie lay down beside her. Mercy began to work but 5 minutes after taking off she gave the all clear for signs of any critical wounds. Amelie sighed with relief and stroked some of Lena’s hair out of her face. She was glad she wasn’t physically damaged but she was more concerned if they had done anything with her mind.

“Will she be okay?” Amelie asked holding her loved ones hand gently. 

“Yes. She is physically okay. Her coldness is nothing too serious but it has seemed to have slowed down her heart rate but that should go away in couple of hours. Thank goodness. I am surprised but grateful. Perhaps the old Gabriel was still in there somewhere?” Angela suggested taking off her gloves and placing them in her pocket. She had been so scared that she would have to do something to Lena to keep her alive. Like she had done with so many others.

Like she had done with Gabe. She shuddered that something similar would happen with the brit in front of her.  
“What about mentally?” Amelie once again questioned not taking her eyes of Lena for a second. 

“When she wakes up we can see the psychologically extent of the damage. It has only been 2 days Amelie, there’s a high chance there will be no permanent mental scarring. She might be a bit shaken when she wakes up but she should be fine.”

“You’re right. I’m probably worrying over nothing.” Amelie said smiling at her. She had really been grateful for all of her support. 

“She’s safe now. We can get back to normal.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute Amelie and Lena part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for helping this reach over 50 kudos. Hugs for all. One more fluffy chapter after this then everything intensifies. Like always I hope you enjoy.

As Lena was beginning to regain her consciousness she was becoming of things that were happening around her. 

She knew was that she was lying down which was a relief. After being chained up for what was essentially a very long time she was grateful nothing was bounding her to a hard cold wooden surface. She panicked for a moment. If the wasn’t tied to a chair they were most likely planning something else for her. She could feel something soft under her most likely a bed but this was only increasing her anxiety her even more. 

She had no true memories of what had happened. She had remembered at the beginning they were questioning her about Overwatch then something about her wife and then some more torture and sleep deprivation. It was all very foggy but she was lucky they didn’t do anything else to her. 

She shot up as she was flooded of the image of her wife’s finger being throw at her, the feeling of helplessness. She was waiting for the imitate pain of the metal being forced into her wrists but when none came she felt a sigh of relief.

“Amelie!” She gasped breathlessly. She still had her eyes half closed but she could vaguely see something or rather someone moving towards her. She fell back down in order to get her head sorted out. 

“LENA!” Amelie rushed over to her side cupping her cheek and having tears of happiness in her eyes. All of her worries were finally beginning to melt away. She couldn’t describe the joy of knowing that her Lena was safe and sound and that Talon were never going to hurt her again. She was so worried that this wouldn’t happen she didn’t know how to process that this was the outcome. 

“Of course I’m alright love. Apart from the killer head ache. How long ‘ave I been gone?” She asked looking outside. From the position of the sun she could tell it was probably very early in the morning. Looking at a clock only confirmed her suspicions as it read as 3:23am.

“You were taken two days ago. You were asleep all day yesterday. Thank god you’re okay.” The fact that she had been unconscious for that long had made her even more worried. From the looks of it Amelie had been with her all day yesterday waiting for her to wake up. She had a slight blackness underneath her eyes and she her lips were slightly chapped around the sides. 

“What did they do to you?” Amelie asked hoping she wouldn’t be opening a can worms. 

Lena knew she was probably going to disappoint them by say that she remembered nothing about her time in captivity. 

“I don’t remember much but I just remember certain feelings. Cold was the main one. I remember them pumping something into me and I felt my heart slow down. Hadn’t felt like that since after the slipstream incident.” She shuddered as she recalled the events that had lead up to her becoming a true Overwatch agent. She was a ghost and essentially did not exist. It was like being trapped and constantly screaming but no one could help you out. 

Amelie could see Lena starting to form some tears so she decided to tell her what Angela had found to take her mind of it. 

“Angela took a look at it. It’s non-lethal. It was just trying to torture you. You’re okay. You’re safe now. Your chronal accelerator was damaged and you have several small inflicted injuries.” Amelie was glad that the damage was minimal but Angela had said they had been messing with her life support device. Noting too major had been done. Amelie didn’t realise she had been silently looking at it until Lena broke the silence in her usual cockney accent.

“Can I see your hand luv?” She tried to reach out, her wrist adorned with marks made by the small metal chain. Amelie had been told but it had still shocked her to see the damage up so close.

“Lena…” She felt her harshly grab her hand and very closely inspect it. 

“Oh thank god. All intact.” Lena sighed and rested her head back on the pillow. She was glad that Reaper he just been trying to trick her and not be the real thing. When one of the few times Gabe had left her alone she had allowed herself to cry. She wouldn’t show weakness in front of him but knowing her wife could have possibly been tortured as well and murdered at the hands of a highly functioning psychopath there was no way in hell she couldn’t shed a tear. 

She was surprised by the sudden question concerning her hand but she already had some idea formulating in her head about what had happened. 

“Gabriel made me think he killed you. He tossed me a finger with your ring on it.” She said closing her eyes trying to get the image out of her head. As much as she tried it would still play vividly in her mind over and over like some broken record player. 

“So that’s why he wanted it.” She said quietly confirming her own suspicions. He knew Gabriel was a freak but that was downright crazy. This only made her nervous about one thing. Gabriel would always plan things down to every microscopic detail. It made her fear if certain events had been planned and what his end game was leading up to. If he had gone to that much trouble for one ring she felt a shiver go down her spine at the thought of what he would go through just to take down Overwatch. 

“I saved it.” She pointed to her brown jacket, more specifically to the inside pocket. Amelie went over and took it out. She knew what Lena said was true as it had a blood splatter on it and it had the slight smell of old flesh on it.

Lena made a motion for her to give it to her. Amelie carefully placed it into her hand. Amelie never really thought about her petit her hands were. She would normally wear her gloves and they made them look a lot bulkier. 

“Wanna marry me again?” She said grabbing a tissue and wiping the unknown person’s blood of it and handing it to her. Amelie looked down horrified but amused by the romantic gesture. 

“You’ve been spending too much time with the Australian.” She joked placing the ring away in a pocket for a proper cleaning. She looked at Lena smiling. She didn’t think she would ever see it again but there she was. 

Lena laughed before feeling the stinging pain in her head once again. She turned on her side and curled up into a ball. She wishes she could remember what they had done to her to make her head sore. 

“Are you doing okay?” Amelie asked picking up on the fact she still seemed to be in pain. She wished she could just take the pain away and put it onto herself. 

“I’ll be fine. Just a little bit under the weather.” She could remember them doing something to her head but not specifically what it was. Amelie tapped her shoulder and got her to come out of her shell. 

“Get as much rest as possible. When you’re feeling better.” She kissed her on the lips before leaving the room to inform the others of Lena’s wakening. 

The first person she saw when walking out of the room was the archer Hanzo. He seemed to be waiting outside for someone. He was fiddling with one of his arrows. She had always seen him looking sombre or ready to kill but now he had a neutral expression with only a hint of concern.

“Lacroix, how is she?” He asked looking up from his weapon hearing her come close despite her footsteps being silent.

“She’s awake but she still needs rest. I was going to tell Angela not to go in just yet.”

“She will be done in a moment.”

Amelie looked concerned for a moment but Hanzo quickly followed up his statement. Knowing him he was probably waiting on McCree for something, most likely his robot arm or his lungs. 

“His arm is still defective from the recovery mission.”

Before they could continue their conversation the medic walked out and to Amelie's utter surprise it wasn't the cowboy who was accompanying her but the green cyborg ninja instead. 

“Call me if there is any more trouble.” She siad patitng him on the back. It seemed like the doctor's work was never done.

“Hai.” 

They were both drawn to the fact that Amelie was out of the room and was trying to engage in conversation with Hanzo.

“Why are you here?” Genji directed to both of them. His relationship with his brother was still very rocky but they were making small steps. Zenyatta was a big influence in choosing to forgive Hanzo, he just wished Hanzo could forgive himself. 

“Oxton is awake.” Hanzo said walking away. Underneath his armour Genji gave a small sigh of disappointment before thanking the doctor and going off to either try and talk with him or meditate with his master. 

“Good I’ll just go and-” Angela felt Amelie grab her arm before she could fly away. Angela could feel how tight she was gripping it and knew she was going to say something serious. 

“She wants to rest for a couple of hours.” Amelie said looking her dead in the eye. She knew that the second Angela hear Lena was awake she would be in there like a shot and be asking her every question under the sun and wanting to run all kinds of tests.

Angela knew that tone and knew she wasn’t messing around. 

“I’ll let her rest.” She said pulling herself out of the tight grip. Amelie gave her a look that said thank you. 

“When’s the last time you slept?” Angela asked noting how dead she looked. Also she realised that she had called her very early in the morning to tell her the bad news and more than likely had only taken quick moments of rest, not nearly enough to sustain a person.

Amelie glanced toward a clock on the wall and sighed. It had been too long.

“Do you mind if I take your room?” She asked. She hadn’t really had time to think about it but she and Lena would probably have to find a new home if Talon had found out where they were. She hated the thought of having to lose all of their possessions, mainly her photos with Lena. 

“Of course. Good night.” She said waving her off. She was probably going to be staying in Pharah’s room anyway. 

Amelie made her way to Angela’s room and then fell onto the bed with exhaustion. She pulled the covers over herself and smiled on last time before starting to pass out. The intense worry had been taking over her thoughts and stopping her form even thinking about sleep as an option. 

She could finally get a good night’s sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little cute chapter about Lena and Amelie having a training session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little fluffy chapter and it isn't as long or as detailed as the others have been because I REALLY wanted to put the majority of effort into the next chapter.

Lena had been found by Amelie and the others 3 days ago but she was already making good process in terms of recovery. After day one she had been caught by Amelie out of bed sneaking to the vending machine to get something that wasn’t hospital food. She was forced to give up the crunchie bar she had nearly gotten to eat and get back to rest. 

It was now the 3rd day and she, Angela and Amelie were helping her with physical training. 

They were currently in the Overwatch training room and Lena was in the centre readying her pistols. The room was filled with giant structures, droids and health points. All to train each hero to their maximum strengths and test out new abilities. 

“Ready?” Angela said from the side, her finger hovering over a red button. 

“Ready!” She said with a fierce determination. All the energy she had been force to build up was about to be released.

They were currently trying to have her using her accelerator to make sure it was working properly, making sure that nothing had been damaged. If she was to disappear it could be god knows how long before they could get an opportunity for her to get back to their timeline.

Angela pressed down the button and all the practice dummies came to life. 

Lena smirked and began to destroy them one by one, moving so fast it was hard for Amelie and Angela to keep an eye on her. For a moment Amelie could have sworn that her chronal accelerator had turned red but she must have just imagined it as when she looked again it was the normal blue it always was. 

Lena had never felt this much of thrill when fighting but this was an entirely different experience. It was like she was emotionless when she didn’t hurt anything but when she heard the sound of the targets being destroyed it was such a passionate sensation. It made her feel truly alive. 

She was blinking quicker then she had ever gone before. Zipping form side to side, hitting ever target with complete precision and even managing to hit the hidden ones in the corner of the room. Lena was then back in her original position nearly out of breath. She laughed but looked confused at them when she saw their faces. Her wife had a slightly worried look while the doctor was simply stunned. 

“How’d I do?” She asked looking at the amazed doctor and her equally shocked wife. The weird feeling had gone away and Lena decided to just shake it off as getting use to using her accelerator again. 

Amelie looked at the stop watch and her expression grew even more concerned but then faded quickly into a look of pride for her. 

“You destroyed 20 bots in 9.32 seconds. That’s set a new record for all heroes.” Amelie said slowly looking towards Lena with the biggest, most adorable grin. Lena turned a bright pink colour when she saw her wife smile, she always did. It was like a natural bodily reaction for her. 

“Lena, You accelerator is working better than it ever has. Your cool down has decreased and you no longer over heat as quickly.” Angela said excitedly. If it was working better she wouldn’t have to heal her as much as she could simply recall her health more often. 

“Let’s hope it’s a good thing.” Lena said looking down at it. Lena continued to stare it only this time she was thinking hard about what they had done to it. She remembered feeling someone tinkering with it but she didn’t remember what had been tampered with. 

“They were messing with the mechanics. I think they wanted to replicate the process that made me.” She assumed poking it slightly. 

“The slipstream incident?” Both other replied in unison. 

“Yeah but I don’t think they got anything useful.” She said hoping that it would get her to stop talking about it. She just wanted more time to be alone with Amelie

“Very well. I will get Winston to look at it later. This is great! Mei can look at the technology and maybe even develop something to help us in battle.” She said beginning to bit the top of her pen lid with excitement. 

“I’m going to tell him. You two try training some more.” She left before they even had a second to reply. Amelie rolled her eyes and was going to turn to Lena and give her a quick little cheek kiss but looked around to seen no one was there.

“Lena. LENA!” She shouted frantically searing around for her. Amelie was panicking that something had happened due to the use of her accelerator and she was now missing in her timeline. Again. She didn’t want to have to be another second being uncertain of where she was.   
She heard a quick ‘Ahem’ coming from somewhere above her and she quickly looked up to see Lean waving down at her. She growled at her and Lena could tell that she messed up. 

“YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK YOU IMBÉCLIE!” She yelled throwing a small knife she always kept on her person. Lena dogged it with ease and offered her wife a smile hoping that her charm would be able to get her out of a sever slapping on the cheek. 

“Wanna try and catch me Miss Lacroix?” She had blinked up to the top of the climbing wall. It was no use, Lena’s personality would always make her smile no matter how mad she would be. She stuck out her tongue and Amelie knew that it was on. She grappled up while Lena was making her way quickly around the course jumping onto several ledges making Amelie dizzy from the amount of flips she was doing. 

Lena was always one step ahead but Amelie knew her like the back of her hand. She knew what moves she would make and while Lena was running on top of another climbing wall she felt something wrap around her leg and she hit the ground. Amelie looked down and smirked.

“What is it you always say? Something along the lines of ‘Got ya’” She said looking down at the brit. 

“Ah the great, jammy huntress captures the illusive super-secret agent. What ever will she do with her prey now? Maybe snog her? Maybe get her something that isn’t hospital grub? ”

“I like the sound of the first option.” Amelie said leaning down and brining her into a very heated kiss. It was a little bit weird as Lena’s lips seemed to be the only part of her which remained cold but once they met it was overpowered by Amelie’s warmth. 

They began to make out furiously. They didn’t even notice Satya entering the room. She was going to form a turret on a wall but then she heard a peculiar sound from somewhere in the room. 

She looked up to the source of the noise and sighed, placing a hand on her face to silently show off her annoyance. Why was it always so hard to find a place where agents weren’t getting being romantic with one another?

‘Not one quiet place in this entire building. I should be back at Utopaea’ she thought before walking out again leaving them to their business. She placed a sign on the door made out of light saying “Closed off” and went to find another place she could be by herself and train. 

“What was that?” Amelie said looking towards the door hoping that no one had walked in on them accidentally. Then again this was Overwatch. It would be unusual not to walk in on teammates showing affection towards another, however it ranged from cute to very inappropriate depending on who it was. 

“Who cares?” Lena pulled her down closer and they made good use of their private time alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Amelie's date ends in disaster.

“Lena! Hurry up we have to get going.” Yelled Amelie from the bottom of the stairs. 

It had been 2 weeks since they had found Lena and everything seemed to be going great. She and Amelie had been able to get all their possessions back but they still had to move to a new location. It was a nice little house just outside of King’s row. Amelie decided she wanted to be close to Lena at all times so she decided to take up a part time job with Overwatch. It was mostly just helping out with random jobs in the building, either helping set up the training room or help Mercy in the medical bay. 

It was good. 

They were going to a Mondatta rally that was happening actually in Kings Row at the moment. Amelie knew that Lena loved him and saw him as an inspirational figure so she thought it might be nice for them to go before Lena had to go back on her first official mission. 

“I’m here. How do I look?” She said from the top of the stairs. She had decided that she didn’t really want that much attention on her so she had decided to switch up her look and just go with a plain red flannel shirt with brown trousers. She wanted to cover her chronal accelerator, it would make too many people notice her and she just wanted Amelie to be the only one looking at her. 

“You always look beautiful no matter what you wear.” She said sneaking her a quick kiss on the cheek. She was kind of glad that Lena was out of uniform, without her goggles they showed of her eyes which in Amelie’s opinion was one of the best parts of her face. They were so lively but they were so welcoming and warm. She could look at them for hours.  
“Aww thanks Luv.” She blushed and grabbed Amelie by the hand practically dragging her out of the house. 

-  
They arrived at the event and it was packed. Everyone was there. Humans and Omnics walking together freely some even looked like they were couples. There was still some protestors screaming that they should be scrapped as well as he humans who supported them but it seemed that they were being kept back quite well.  
“Come on Ame. He’s already started.” She said pulling Amelie into the crowd hoping that she would be able to get a good viewing point. 

She sighed it seemed that every time she would try and get closer someone would block her out. Amelie not wanting to see her wife sad pulled out her grappling hook and grabbed Lena by the waist. 

“What are you doing?” She asked putting her hands on her hips, making a pouty face like an annoyed child. 

“Hold on.” Amelie replied firing her hook and pulling them up onto a roof. Lena held to her and screamed as they were pulled up into the air. No one heard her as the crowd was busy screaming for the omnic peace hero. 

“You gave me a heart attack you imbecile.” She said doing her best fake sounding French accent while proceeding to laugh it off. Amelie laughed at her adorable, dorky wife. They looked down and they had a perfect view of everything. They could see Mondatta without having to get through the others.

“Let’s sit.” Luckily Amelie had foreseen herself having to do something like this so she pulled a spare blanket she had brought with her and laid it out like they were having picnic. It was a nice roof, it had various potted plants of different colours and you could see everything form up there so it was a good enough place to enjoy the show. 

They sat down and Lena curled up next to Amelie, resting her head on her shoulder. It felt weird that she was currently doing this with Lena considering how she came so close to losing her at the beginning of this while mess but that was over. She guessed she just had to learn to enjoy the moment.

“I’m ‘appy I get to be back with you.” She said dreamily looking at Amelie’s warm chocolate eyes. 

“Me too.” She said letting out a sigh and just watched as people’s heart were filled with hope for the future. 

“Knowing our luck I’ll probably get called back for some type of urgent mission.” She joked pulling out her phone to turn it to silent, not wanting her job to ruin her moment.  
“Jack will probably call now saying something that makes things even more complicated like “He’s here!” or “The target is Gabriel Reyes.” Amelie laughed but when Lena didn’t reply she slowly began to halt her laughter. From the way that Lena’s body stiffened it was clear that something was up. 

“Lena…” She asked realising something was wrong. Lena lost all of her expression and her chronal accelerator was beginning to look like it was glitching. She didn’t think that Lena would take it that seriously. She shouldn’t have been so stupid. Amelie had thought that she had probably trigger some kind of bad memory by bringing up Reyes. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought up Gabriel so soon. Mon Cherie, je t'aime.” She said nuzzling in closer. She didn’t want to cause a scene so she was hoping that her affection would make her not go into panic attack mode. 

Amelie was suddenly pushed back with full force, nearly causing her to fall to the ground, hitting her head and making a loud smacking sound. She locked back and for the first time ever in their relationship Amelie was scared of Lena. Her chronal accelerator was not the normal blue but instead a blood red colour and her face was no longer jovial but a quite looking emotionless which dripped with subtle hints of violence. 

“Lena are you-”

She picked up a plant pot and threw it down hard, shattering it into a million pieces. Amelie jumped at the loud crash. Fearing that Lena was having a flashback she tried to stay where she was and remain confident, hoping she would be able to talk her out of it and reassure her she was safe. Lena had had this type of attack before but it had never been this violent. 

Lena picked up a shard and made a swiping motion towards her. She only just missed it and watched her wife growl with aggression as she made a second attempt to try and stab her.  
“Cherie please stop your safe. I’m not going to hurt you.” She put her hands up to shield her but for a moment Lena stopped. Amelie thought that she had gotten over her episode but then she heard the words which let her know it wasn’t just normal.

“Overwatch must fall.” She whispered in a low, lifeless voice. She didn’t care that it was Amelie. She was related to Overwatch so she needed to be eliminated.

Amelie put two and two together, finally realising that Talon had done more than she had originally thought. She knew that she couldn’t hurt Lena but she would be murdered if she tried to stop her. She didn’t have her gun and even if she was brainwashed she couldn't hurt her lover. 

She had to think quickly so she did the first thing that came to her mind and run. More people would get hurt if they stayed in that area so she knew she had to run away from the crowd even though it could have helped her more. 

She began to run as her love followed in hot pursuit, blinking right behind her and taking swings at her chest and sides. None of her hits landing but coming closer to cutting her skin.

While running across the roof tops she quickly picked up a gardening trowel. True it wasn’t anything like she normally used in battle but she didn’t have the time to be picky. She was out of breath and this allowed for her wife to be able to catch up with her and their battle ensued. 

Lena was making slashing motions like some kind of psychopath who took joy in watching her victims suffer. It was like she felt emotion for the first time. She looked like she was feeling alive. Amelie was of course all the while yelling for help. She used her makeshift weapon to block most of the attacks as it would have been useless in doing any damage. 

Lena gave Amelie a look of sadness that was begging for help and she momentarily was caught off guard, causing Lena to drop the act and slash at her. Amelie’s reflexes where fast enough to save her from an abdomen wound but not fast enough to save her arm form being caught instead. 

All the commotion didn’t go unnoticed as the rooftop guards began to converge on the scene only for the brunette hero to quickly swipe on of their guns and kill them all in cold blood. Not even batting an eyelid. 

Amelie was running for her life, she didn’t know where she was going but she knew that she had to take Lena away from the civilians. No one could get hurt. She pulled out her phone whole trying to dodge her wife’s incoming attacks. 

“Who’s there?!” She yelled into the phone looking for anywhere she could possibly hide for a moment. She winced involuntarily as the wound on her arm was beginning to make its self-known to her. 

“What’s wrong?” A voiced replied from the other end. From the accent she could tell it was Athena. She would have rather an actual team member pick up but once again she couldn’t afford to be picky. 

“Tell someone- No tell everyone who’s available to get here now! Lena has gone murder crazy and there are civilians as well as Mondatta!” She yelled as a bullet destroyed the device, breaking it into tiny pieces. 

She didn’t have time to hear her response, Lena was hot on her trail and they were still too close to the rally. Amelie didn’t want to have to do this but she saw no other option. While she was out of sight momentarily she placed a non-lethal mine on a chimney knowing fully well that she would set it off hopefully subduing her for a while. 

As she heard the puff of gas she halted her running and took a deep breath. She looked to see Lena on the ground coughing and she could help but run back to help her up. As she was going to help her Lena took advantage of her foolishness and threw a pulse bomb at her. Amelie only had seconds before she was thrown of the building and falling in mid-air. Lena once again resumed her shooting. As the bullets missed Amelie it skidded past her neck and made its way into another person. 

Or rather another Omnic. 

Amelie didn’t know what was going on. She heard screaming from all around below her but she didn’t see what was happening, then she saw what had happened. 

Lying on the ground, with sparks coming out of his arm, was Mondatta. From what Amelie could see she hadn’t killed him but he had still been hurt badly. Lena had just attempted to assassinate the only hope for peace among humans and omnics. Amelie had no real opinion on the omnics but since Lena had always supported them she did as well. The one thing she did know was that if word got out an Overwatch agent had nearly killed him that would permanently shut it down. 

Amelie used her grappling hook one last time to secure herself onto a ledge only just being able to grab onto it, she felt her breath catch in her throat as her arm was causing her trouble keeping her weight up. She held on but as she attempted to pull herself back up a figure began to tower over her. 

“Snap out of it. Please.” She begged Lena, somehow hoping that deep down the real Lena was there and only needed to be reawakened. Despite all of her best cries Lena seemed unamused by it, she even looked pitifully at her. 

“The old Lena is dead, Lacroix.” She said contentedly as she began to step down on Amelie’s hands, knowing at some point she would have to let go. 

“LENA! STOP PLEASE! WHAT’S GOING ON?” Amelie screamed at her. She always kept small weapons on her but she couldn’t bring herself to use them. She was hanging onto the ledge for her life as it was a long way down. She didn’t want to hurt her even if she was trying to kill her.

“Stupid little git.” She looked Amelie dead in the eyes. She could see that she was begging her not to do it, begging her to please be somewhere still in there but she was gone. She kicked her hand the pain left her no choice but to let go of the ledge. 

“LENA!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Lena has accidentally attempted to murder mondatta, she’s gone fully Talon crazy and Amelie is falling to her doom of a tall building. What happens next? A lot of stuff. Stay tuned. I won’t be updating until after the 24th because of school and life.See ya soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelie finds out how she was saved and Reaper remembers the old days. One specific day. Just a cute little chap to get back up and running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! I hope you have all been having a good time. Hopefully a better time than me anyway. I’m sorry I had to take that time off. Turns out it wasn’t worth it in the end and it ended up a complete disaster. I’m sorry again. I will post a proper chapter soon but for now I’m just giving a quick little update ( I mean really quick). Enjoy.

Amelie should have been dead. She was becoming aware of a voice beside her and urging her to wake up. 

“You okay mate?” Said a girl in a black beanie and a green jacket with a small, cute little smiley face button. Amelie backed up momentarily but then relaxed seeing as they were probably part of the Mondatta audience.

“I’m fine. What happened?” She asked pulling herself off the green sofa. Having her wife nearly murder her took a lot out of her.

“You were falling of the building but then you got caught by those 2 omnics. They seem to know who you are.” She said signalling her robot boyfriend to bring in the two other.   
Entering the room was Bastion and Zenyatta. Their faces were blank but it was clear by the way that they were moving that they showed concern. Amelie didn’t know that they were coming here but after the evening she had it was a welcomed nice surprise.

After she became fully aware of what was going on she scanned Bastion up and down before finally breaking the awkward silence. 

“What are you two doing here? And why is he looking like that?” Amelie asked walking up to them. Zenyatta looked normal but Bastion was wearing a beige over coat and a fedora.

“Bastion felt insecure about people wanting to hurt him because of what happened during the omnic crisis so he didn’t want to be noticed.” Bastion booped and bleeped happily in response taking of the hat to show Amelie that it was him. Amelie gave a small chuckle and hugged him. She didn’t speak onmic but she could read him loud and clear.

“We were originally here listing to Mondatta speak but then my friend Athena alerted us of the assassin who was on the roof and we caught you from falling.”   
Amelie sighed, dreading having to tell the team what had happened.

“It was Lena. She was the one who shot at Mondatta.” She didn’t want to believe the words that she spoke but she had to. It was so surreal. It was like some kind of weird month long nightmare that just kept on going and going.

Bastion made a noise of panic while Zenyatta brought his mechanical arm up to his chin, looking like he wasn’t sure. 

“How do you mean? Lena has already embraced the iris I’m sure there must be some form of misunderstanding.” He questioned, certainly sure that this had just been the result of her fall and she must have hit her head, causing this absurd delusion.

“I think that somehow Talon made her an agent. I triggered her.” She said sitting down once again and trying to think over how in the hell she didn’t notice anything wrong with Lena. She should have known that something was up when she saw her accelerator turn red during their training session.

“I will contact the others and make them aware of the situation.” Zenyatta said going out of the room to make contact with the watchpoint.

Bastion had took a small white flower for Ganymede’s nest and gave it to Amelie. She only noticed when he made another boop. She took the flower and put on a small pained smile.

“Merci, Bastion.” She said placing it in her hair. He and Ganymede looked at each other and seemed to nod in approval.

She suddenly remembered the reason that the girl had been here in the first place. Modatta. She went up to the couple and caught their attention. 

“How is Mondatta? He isn’t dead is he?” She asked nervously. She hadn’t seen what had happened to him after she fell but she knew that another crisis could be looming around the corner if anything major happened.

“He’s fine. Your Bastion here was able to help him." She said pointing to Bastion.

As Zenyatta was finished they began to talk more. If Lena was now working for Talon they were going to need to plan.

It was going to be a hard time from here on in.  
-  
Meanwhile with Reaper

He was looking through the files when he spotted a familiar name on one of them. He knew he shouldn’t, it was all in the past. Yet somehow the overwhelming urge to look at the file somehow momentarily took over and he picked up the folder reading ‘Special pics’

He began to look through the photos of Jack and was filled with the nostalgia of the old days. There was a picture of Ana holding a new-born Pharah, Angela dressed up as a witch and then there had to be the one that caught his eye. 

 

Jack. Goddamn. Morrison

 

He studied the picture and remembered the day that it was taken. It had been the run up until Christmas and he and Gabe were put in charge of getting everyone’s present while the other’s stayed and got everything set up. 

He remembered the small café were they had stopped and decided to get a drink. It had been so cold and Gabe being Gabe had refused to listen to Jack when he told him to go get a jacket. Jack had taken them inside when he had seen Gabriel beginning to shiver even when insisting that he was fine. 

“I’m not cold. I’m fine.” He said, quite obviously trying to hide his chattering teeth. 

“What do you call there then?” He said pulling back his sleeve and revelling goose bumps all along his arms. 

He grumbled something under his breath before taking a sip of the hot, black coffee. When he looked back up there seemed to be an overly joyous look in Jack’s eyes  
Quite suddenly, Jack reached across the small table and kissed him on the lips. It was at the beginning of their relationship so they hadn’t really had any deep kisses.

“Look up.” Jack said hoping that he could cover the awkwardness of the situation. As Gabe looked up he soon turned his attention back to Jack. He couldn’t believe the little stunt he had just pulled.

Of course it been mistletoe. Only Jack was that much of a boy scout he would actually do the tradition of kissing someone under the mistletoe. Gabe looked unimpressed and Jack began to think that he had messed up and began to sweat slightly. 

“You also had some crème on your lip.” He said covering, thinking it would somehow change the situation entirely. 

“Sure Morrison.” He said giving Jack a quick smirk while taking another sip, making the other turn the colour of the candy canes. 

Gabe leaned over the small table again and kissed the Boy Scout, causing him to have an internal meltdown. 

Jack pulled out his phone and quickly snapped a picture of the unsuspecting Gabe. He wanted this to be the first of many happy memories together. 

“Asshole.” He said gruffly, folding his arms as if he was throwing a temper tantrum. They then proceeded to finish their drinks and get the rest of the gifts sorted and Jack made sure they walked under any mistletoe he spotted. Every time they did Gabriel got a little less grumpy and more in love with his adorable, blond idiot. 

Jack. Goddamn. Morrison.

He was pulled from his thoughts as heard a member of Talon knocking on the door. 

“Yes…” He was annoyed that his trip down memory lane had been ruined but he knew himself he needed to stop looking back at the past.

“Sir, It seems that Agent Tracer has been activated prematurely.” She a nervous solider, hoping that his boss wouldn’t take out his rage on him.

Reaper sighed under his breath.

“Let’s go get her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Bastion in a little disguise because he’s nervous about people would be so adorable ( Also this may or may not have been written at 3 or 4 am). Also is there an actual name for the girl form the alive short? Because it would be a big help if anyone knew what it was.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Gabriel talk about their new plan, while Amelie talks to Jack about her plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly 100 kudos. Oh goodness thanks again. . Also when this story is finished would anyone be up for a angsty McHanzo or Roadrat fic? Just curious.

Reaper was not pleased. He was actually very angry. He hadn’t expected Lena to be triggered so soon and she hadn’t been able to get rid even one measly Overwatch agent. It had truly thrown a spanner in the works and it was still too early to go with his backup. Also now he knew for sure that they would be on the lookout for her. This hadn’t gone the way he had planned. 

He hadn’t had this much to handle since his days at Blackwatch. 

As he was planning, a couple of minutes later there was a knock on the door. He felt the relief go over him as at the door he saw his newest addition to the team alongside a roughed up Talon solider. She looked down at the agents as if he were nothing more than a common pest.

“Here she is sir.” Said a beat up looking agent who had brought Lena into the room. Gabriel’s observation skills told him that she had been a handful to capture. If only Gabe had mentioned that she needed to be told that they were Talon. He did enjoy seeing other people suffer so he often ‘forgot’ to tell his soldiers about stuff like this.

“Agent Tracer reporting for duty commander Reyes.” She said going into a solider stance upon seeing her new commander. He smirked from under the mask, he should have gotten that title a long time ago. 

He gave a low, smug filled laugh. He never expected the reconditioning to work this well. He found it odd seeing her not have that usual spark to her but he was glad he was able to get rid of it. When he was with Overwatch her perkiness caused him more daily stress. Especially her accent. God how the accent bothered him. Even though it was real it still somehow sounded like she was putting in on.

“How do you feel about Overwatch?” He asked eyeing her up and down, seeing how her body language had changed. One of the main things he noticed was she no longer did any weird leg poses, which frankly he was glad off. 

“I want to destroy them.” She said almost robot like. She had felt such strong emotion when thinking about murdering every single agent. It was weird. She had no idea what they had done to her but just hearing the name made her filled with such an intense disgust and hatred. Her heartbeat increased thinking about the flow of their rich red blood, and the clinking of scrap metal falling to the ground. 

“Excellent. Even your wife? Amelie?” He questioned wanting to make sure that her training wouldn’t break, even if he mentioned her wife. Lena took a moment then shot him a low smile. 

“Why would I care about her?” She replied still standing in the soldier like position. The name Amelie meant nothing to her now. It was like anytime she thought about her their memories which should have made her happy only left her feeling nothing. Even their wedding didn’t get a reaction from her. Memories of Amelie’s smile began to flash red as she could see what she would look like with a bloodied mouth. She found it difficult to remember the good times but she remembered every single detail of every fight they had in high definition images. They yelling, the insults and the tears. 

All of it. 

Reaper nodded was sure that she was ready for the rest of her training. They had tried this process on other agents but they hadn’t survived, they had all been weak. He was sure that Lena would pull though fine. She had always had that drive which nothing could destroy. 

Seeing as Amelie also had this drive they had considered her as an option but they had the opportunity to get the better of the two and they snatched it up faster than Lena could say ‘luv’.

“I have a new mission for you. We need you to tell us where the new primary Overwatch base is. Then we plan a little visit.” He brought up a map of the world. He was sure that Jack would have been smart enough to change the location and pick a new base. Probably one he didn’t know about. 

“They are Located right about there!” She said pointing to roughly where Gibraltar was located. Gabriel was surprised but then again it was a brilliant tactical move on Jack’s part. No one would suspect them operating at an old base which he thought would be too obvious to even bother looking at.

He sent the coordinates to the purple hacker and hoped she would be able to locate and hack any of the security turrets. He hoped it would go better then when they tried to take out Volskaya themselves. He had ended up fighting a lot of giant mechsuits while Sombra was running after Katya. It ended up with the target escaping and they got nothing useful from it. He found it a real annoyance that Sombra could find no dirt on the CEO. He expected better from her.

He gave her the ‘at ease’ command and she took a regular stance. She still kept her bouncy nature but now it was more serious looking. He could see that the training was supressing it. 

“Sir we found her old costume. Would you like her to wear it?” A talon agent asked holding out the orange jumpsuit. He took one glance at it and smacked it out of his hand, making him flinch a little. When it came to his group’s uniforms he took it very seriously and the orange didn’t exactly fit in with Sombra or his colour schemes. He gave a simple head turn and this was enough to scare the messenger enough to get the hell out of there.

“I already made something else for her. No more of that goddamn orange.” He said pointing to a room which had her new uniform. He had always despised the clothes she wore. Every time he saw the brightness of it he secretly wanted to burn it. She made her way to try out her new style. 

She walked out no less than a minute later. Her new Talon uniform consisted of her old style but a very new colour scheme with some minor changes that Gabriel himself had made personally. It was all black with accents of red and brown. The jacket was now definitely more punk looking, having a popped up collar and have a black exterior with a visible red interior, fingerless gloves to give it that ‘badass Talon’ look. Her trousers were now designed with the capability of holding even more guns. She still had the guns which were linked to the accelerator but she still had the cool down issue. Besides Gabriel felt as though everyone could use more guns. Infinite guns perhaps. 

Something was a miss. Gabe quickly spotted what it was and riffled her hair. Her official Talon look was complete. She was ready. 

“I can’t wait to but a bullet in every single in of them.” He said with a sadistic joy. If anyone had asked Gabriel if he could take on Overwatch he would have said no but now he felt like he could take on the entire world with his newest weapon. He especially wanted some one on one time with the good doctor herself. Since she had made him like this he would like to return the favour. Maybe he could give her new permanent deformed wings physically moulded to her body. 

“When do we start?” She asked suddenly appearing beside him. She was ready to do her job. He pulled a gun out but then it down when he realised it was just her. She used to do that back in the old days and he always had the same reaction. 

She was ready to take down Overwatch. 

-  
Amelie was getting ready. She was getting ready to begin the hunt for Gabriel Reyes. She was going to find him and make him undo all of the madness he had caused. She was checking the sights of her scope and was double counting her ammunition. She was going to be prepared for anything because since Lena had joined the bad guys anything could happen.

She was reaching for her visor out of her locked when a small scrap of paper had fallen out of her locker. She picked it up and she could feel all the nostalgic memories coming back.

It had been an apology note left by Lena after a really big fight. It was about Overwatch. It had started as a simple bed time discussion. They were talking about how much time Lena sent away from her. Things had really escalated when Amelie had asked her which was more important, her or Lena’s job and Lena had trouble answering. Amelie started to cry and Lena had known that she had messed up big time, she was sent to the sofa for the night. After Amelie had gone to sleep she spent the whole morning making breakfast for her and wrote her a note to say how sorry she was. They spent the rest of the morning talking it over and they made up. Lena called into work with a “Cold”.

She realised she had been looking blankly at the photo and put it in the bag too. It would serve as a reminder that the real Lena was in there.

In the door way she heard a soft laugh. By the gruffness there was only one person it could be. She shot a quick glance at the elderly solider. 

“What is it Jack?” She said not even giving him her attention, too busy focusing on her guns. 

“I came here to talk about what you’re planning.” He said picking up one of the grenades and tossing it to her. He reflexes made sure she caught it before it fell on the ground. 

“I’m going to find Gabriel. Make him tell me how to fix her.” She said angrily stuffing the grenade into a bag. She knew that Jack wouldn’t approve of her plan but knowing how Jack would do it he would make a complicated plan that just made everything worse for everyone. 

“Amelie, since Lena is now the enemy we need you to remain focused. You have to not freeze if you see her.” Advised Jack, not wanting her to be hurt. If you got distracted for even a second. You could be killed. He learned that in Switzerland a long time ago. 

“I won’t. I want her back her. I’ll capture that skull wearing freak and make him sing like a bird.” She said putting on her purple uniform. It had the Overwatch logo on the arm and was defiantly one of the more practical outfits that any Overwatch hero had. 

“You can’t go in alone.” He said from past experience of going on solo missions. 

She gave a small snarky laugh. She couldn’t believe that he thought she was going after him alone. For someone who was meant to be a tactical leader he sure underestimated her. She was going to make him come after her. 

“I know what I’m doing Jack. I’m making a bag so I have all the tools to take him down. He’ll more than likely try and attack us when we least expect it.” She snapped back at him. His questioning of her was really beginning to bother her. She knew where he was coming from and why he was doing it but right now she really wasn’t in the mood for any of his speeches about the power of teamwork or something along those lines. 

“I know him. He’s a highly functioning psychopath. He knows what people are probably going to do. It’s just that if things go bad-!” Jack was going to lecture her more on the importance of not being distracted by the enemy a high pitched alarm sounded and they both quickly looked at each other before going to the main room.

There was a concerned looking Winston. On one monitor it showed a map of Gibraltar with several red enemy dots all moving in on the one location. On the other monitor there seemed to be footage of the outside of the HQ. A familiar looking figure stood in front of the camera giving an unsettling look before shooting it out. 

“What’s going on?” The soldier demanded to know. He looked at the other monitors and saw exactly what was going on. They were under attack. And he knew exactly who was leading this attack. Amelie was giving commands to Athena to tell the others where the enemies were. She hoped that they weren’t far from the base.   
Winston was still looked at the disconnected warning up the screen, he was so shocked he didn’t even hear Jack the first time.

“It’s Lena.”

All three of them looked to another camera where they saw her and Gabriel walking up together. Winston began to work with Athena and activate different security protocols while the soldier and the sniper kept on observing. Looking at had become of their former lovers.

They knew that they were in for one hell of a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Lena vs Amelie: The first battle


	11. Chapter 11

The base was going into total lockdown. 

Talon agents were swarming the place and they had few heroes to defend it. The alarms were blaring out and the clanging of doors could be heard quite clearly. This base was home to many Overwatch secrets and if Talon got them it would be game over. 

Jack and Winston had gone to the front lines while Amelie went to a sniper position that had been specifically made for her. It was at the perfect angle so she could see anyone who was coming in but they wouldn’t be able to see her. 

The enemies were coming in. Amelie smirked as the first shot fired. She could see them beginning to panic, wondering where the sniper was. When they were distracted with the sniper that’s when the others made their move. 

While they were on the lookout for her she was on the lookout for wanted criminal Gabriel Reyes and M.I.A Overwatch agent Lena Oxton.

Amelie was up in her cosy position, picking off the enemy agents one by one. She felt kind of thrilled that she was doing this. Her heart was beating so fast so didn’t know how she was breathing. She had built up so much stress and this was her therapy. 

She knew that morally it was wrong but she simply couldn’t help herself. Then again this was Overwatch. The moral line was more blurry then Mei’s vision without her glasses. And it wasn’t like killing people was the worst thing that happened within the organisation. 

When she was sniping she had the Reaper in her sights and she loaded the tranquilliser in the gun. She would enjoy making him talk. She was still pretty sure that some of Gabriel’s old torture equipment was there. She laughed to herself as she realised how ironic that would be. Torturing him with his own equipment. 

As she took a breath and gently pulled on the trigger, a familiar whooshing sound was detected and she noticed a presence behind her. She turned the gun on the assailant behind her thinking it was the sound of a grappling hook hooking onto her ledge. She scowled and was going to pull the trigger but when she recognised who it was she could feel all of her senses leaving her. 

“My god.”

It was like Lena had gone through the looking glass. She was completely different than before. Her usual cheerful orange had been changed for a dangerous looking red and black costume. She had such a murderous gleam it had hypnotised Amelie. She couldn’t figure out how her wife’s beautiful light had been taken away. And she was looking Amelie dead in the eyes, pointing her guns straight at her head. 

She moved away quickly before the speedster could get at shot in. Her body was nearly dropped from the tower like their first unofficial fight but this time she was prepared. She quickly aimed her hook and launched herself back up to the platform, punching Lena in the face on the way up. 

She landed back on her feet but as soon as Lena rubbed her jaw from the hard blow she was straight over to her trying to get close and get a good shot. Amelie wrapped the wire around her foot and landed on the ground. She needed a second to make a plan. 

Amelie knew the one things that Talon still hadn’t changed was that Lena’s guns were linked to her accelerator. So if she was somehow able to find a way to overheat it she would be powerless. Looking around she tried to figure out where would cause her to overuse her accelerator.  
She heard gun shots and she hid. She looked and realised she was hiding behind a car. That was the moment the light bulb in her head lit up. The storage was the best place to go. She could get to places Lena couldn’t and there were several positions she could snipe and hide. She just needed to get Lena to follow her. 

She ran and as expected the brit followed her. Luckily Amelie bought herself some time with a small mine. It went off so Lena had to go back and avoid it. 

She made her way through a small side door and was waiting on a small room. She looked down and saw that Lena was scoping out the entire room. She looked up as Amelie made herself known and the only way she could get up was if she used her ability a lot of times at once. She wasn’t sure if the scientist at Talon had made it full proof yet but she needed rid of the sniper. 

Her plan had worked. As Lena was about to do one last blink forward it went into cool down mode. Lena not realising this pulled out the gun and pulled the trigger. She looked down at the gun to try and see the problem but then as she looked back up she felt a fist impacting on her face.

She fell to the ground and then felt Amelie climb onto of her and pin her down. 

“Lena. Please you have to remember.” She shook her head while she was on the ground, thinking that somehow she would be able to shake lose her memories. She needed the light back in her eyes. Lena gave a small smile and a threating laugh. She had never heard her laugh like that before. 

“Oh but I do remember luv.” She put a smug looking smile on her face while Amelie could only let her mouth slightly form a ‘what?’

The rage in Amelie was stronger than she had ever felt. 

“What? You knowingly have done all of this.” She knew it was reconditioning that was making her act this way but she had now idea of how much she was saying was of her own free will. She had gone through and emotional roller coaster and this was the last thing she needed. 

“Why? Why would you do this?” She screamed at her after. It was like she saw the new colour schemed Lena as an entirely different person, it was so strong in her mind she was ready to put a bullet in her. Luckily she knew that she was till in there. 

She was just lost. Deep, deep down. 

“You’re a fool. Y’know that.” She spat in Amelie face and the reaction Amelie had gave Lena a window of time to escape. She blinked from her grasp and as she attempted to grab her again she attached herself onto Amelie’s collar but Amelie lost her balance due to the extra weight of Lena and they were both holding onto each other as they fell from the ledge. Lena punched Amelie straight in the chest hoping that she would let go of her hair. 

Amelie felt Lena crack at least two of her ribs. She felt a distinct sharp pain in her lung and knew that she had been cut. The blood rose as she coughed and it sprayed on partially on Lena. Lena had absolutely no reaction to this whatsoever. 

Amelie reacted by grabbing Lena’s jacket and what was meant to be a punch to the face, however her fist landed straight into her chest causing her to punch her right in the chronal accelerator. She felt something come lose inside and a metal making a cut on her hand. She had essentially just punched Lena in the heart.

Lena was down on her side, sounding like she was a wounded animal on the side of the road. She was cringing in pain as she could begin to feel her body beginning to be ripped from time. It had hurt like hell the first time chronal disassociation hit her and now it was burning like hellfire. Parts of her body looked like they were glitching like a computer virus. 

Amelie reached out but retraced her hand like she feeling the heat of a flame. If she helped her Lena might turn on her once again on the contrary if she didn’t help she would disappear once again. 

Lena had passed out so Amelie wasted no time in flipping her onto her back and trying to fix her chronal accelerator. It was hard with the now red glowing light to tell what the hell everything was going but she had seen it enough times to know what parts were meant to go where. 

She began to move things. Moving wires into about until it momentarily lost the red colour entirely and Amelie could feel her heart stop thinking she had messed really badly. When it started to glow a full bright red without it flitching she threw herself down and let all of her stress out in the sound of a very long, tired sigh. 

She brought her hands to her face and rubbed her tired eyes. She was tired of all of this. Overwatch. Talon. 

All of it. 

Her eyes opened and there was a limp looking tracer standing in front of her holding a gun to her face while trying to uphold her own body weight.

“What’s your status?” Amelie heard through Lena’s communication device.

“My accelerator is damaged. I have Amelie Lacroix here I’ll finish her off then-“She was interrupted by the static of the radio and Reaper’s gruff voice cutting her off before she could finish her sentence. 

“No. Get back to the ship.”

“But I could kill her right now.” She argued back at him.

“We can’t afford to lose our top agent. Get back now!” He demanded over the intercom. She looked down at Amelie. She could vaguely remember that look and it was the look of when Amelie was ready to kill. She would always get a small fire in her eye before she took someone’s life. 

Lena was going to do as Reaper said and go back to the ship but as she heard Amelie cough again she turned her head slightly and made her way back to her. She leaned in to Amelie’s face, her lips just brushing her cheeks. 

Lena’s foot collided with Amelie’s stomach notably making her ribs injury worse than it already was.   
“Lena please.” She said only this time it sounded more gargled because of the small amount of blood that was coming out. 

“It’s your lucky day Luv. I’ll leave you alone this time but next time I see you. You’re dead.” She turned and left her alone there. 

When Lena left, Amelie just lay there. She had no idea what to do anymore. It seemed as though Lena had been murdered by Talon and all that was left was a shell who was taught only one thing and that was to kill. 

She was now only beginning to think of some others things she hadn’t thought of previously, mainly what if they couldn’t get her back to normal? What if she remained a Talon puppet forever? All the ideas were racing and she just wanted to be done with all of this. 

“You okay?” She didn’t want to be bothered by the old solider but her abdomen was in too much pain to resist.

She shook her head and he picked her up and took her to the medical bay. 

Being an Overwatch agent for many years he had picked up on how to use some of Angela’s equipment. He was getting her sorted so he decided to see if she had found out anything. 

“Her old personality is gone. I just want her back and to get things back to the way things used to be.” She said as he seemed to get a yellow biotic cylinder from a cupboard. Since Amelie had learned under Ana she had a pretty good idea of what she needed for her rib. 

“I know how you feel.” He applied the weird yellow medical stuff, clearly trying to avoid looking at her. 

They were in silence but they both knew what he was talking about. 

She made a vow that she would let what happened to him and Gabriel happen to her and Lena. 

 

She would save her or she would die trying...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chap: The story of how Lena and Amelie met. I have a pattern of doing light cute chapters before heavy chapters so yeah...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight into how Amelie first met Lena.

“Amelie are you awake?” She heard a soft voice call out to her. 

She nodded slightly in response. Surprisingly this was the second time that Lena had left her unconscious with some form of bodily injury. 

“What’s the damage doctor?” She said feeling where any possible bandages could be. She didn’t feeling anything apart from the huge white bandage that adorned her abdomen.   
“You’ll live but I want you to take it easy for a couple of days. Lena broke 2 of your ribs and you have a minor concussion. "Take it easy.” She said at a fruitless attempt to stop her from getting out of the bed but she was too late. Amelie was up and walking to get her things.

“Lena’s accelerator. It was damaged.” She tried to make it look like she was in no pain but Angela could see her trying to support herself on the table. 

“She and Reaper escaped. It seems as though she was fine.” She was glad that Lena was safe but Gabriel was out causing havoc. Her previous mistake would be out causing even more pain and suffering. 

Amelie was glad that she was safe but she still had the guilt of knowing that she had hurt her. Sure it had been an accident but it could have been fatal so easily.   
Thinking of the damaged accelerator made her think of the whole reason she had met her in the first place. The whole reason she was involved with Overwatch. Before Lena became Tracer. 

It had started with her job. 

Unfortunately their usual photographer had been sick with flu so he sent over one of his colleagues. Amelie Lacroix. She had been tasked with taking pictures for a documentary on the superhero organization that would let the people see that Overwatch was doing good. She wasn’t sure at first but she had just gotten out of a dying marriage with an agent known as Gerard from the French Overwatch branch so she wanted to be as far away from his as humanly possible. 

This job meant she would have to stay in London for a year. The photographing schedule was packed. It would start with a simple poster shoot then at the end of the year she would photograph a young pilot riding in the world’s first teleportation jet, the slipstream. 

She had been set up in a small hotel called the Adderworth until the year was up. Then if she liked she could either go back to France or stay in London if she was able to find other work. 

She expected it to be a weird experience but she never expected that as soon as soon as she arrived at the location she was greeted by a grown man in full cowboy attire.   
“Y’all the photographer?” He asked. She nodded and tried to figure what could possess a man to wear such a ridiculous costume. Emphasis on the word tried. She felt a cough in her throat from his cigar smoke but was slightly scared of him so she didn’t make a sound.

“Oui.” She replied quickly. She knew how to speak English but she still found it comfortable at this stage to speak her home language. 

“Well, I’ll bring ya to the set and you can get your set up sorted.”

“Merci.” 

“You’ll met her there too.” He laughed but Amelie didn’t see what was so funny. 

“What?” She asked him with the most confused expression on her face, she then realised what his pun meant and she groaned at the thought of having to put up with this all day. She should have thought over what she was getting herself into. 

McCree brought her to the area where she would be taking photographs of the heroes and they were nothing like she expected. There was a man with grey hair and he was covered with giant lion plated armour. There was one and she had trouble telling if he was human or omnic, he looked like one but he spoke with a clear Japanese accent. The next one she saw was a woman who seemed normal but Amelie recognised her. She was the infamous Pharah, bringer of justice and rockets. 

Then there was one who caught her eye. It seemed like a loud, heavily accented girl with what looked like pilot gear on was running up towards her. 

“Oh who’s the new girl? Whatcha name luv?” She was smaller than her so Amelie had to look down slightly to get a good look at her. 

Amelie in the present day had completely forgotten that there had been a time when Lena didn’t use her power when running up to her. It was unusual to say the least. She returned back to thinking about their first encounter. 

“Amelie. Amelie Lacriox.” She said extending her hand expecting a hand shake but instead got an overly enthusiastic hug. 

“Nice to meet you. You here to shoot and hang me?” She said making finger guns and point them towards her. 

“What? Why would I hang you?” Amelie didn’t fully comprehend some of the English expressions yet. So would learn with time but she might as well be hearing omnic speak  
.   
“It’s an English phrase. It mean are you here to take my pic and put it up on a wall.” She said apologetically. She was a total goof around pretty people and Lacroix was no exception.   
“Yes. I’m afraid my friend wasn’t able to make it. You English people have unusual phrases.” She commented. Lena gave her a shrug and went back to observing the photographer once again. 

Amelie directed for where Lena was to go and wait until the others had had their 5 minutes of the camera. She made her way to a giant bright orange backdrop with the Overwatch logo on it. She despised this colour. She didn’t see how any sane person could find it attractive. 

“This is going to look great. Especially with this background I just love it.” Amelie stood corrected. As long as the subject of the photo was happy and smiling it made the poster more believable and more appealing to the public. 

Amelie had to admit that Lena was adorable. She was just so sparky and filled with positive energy. Maybe she could help balance out her negative energy. 

She began with Reinhardt seeing as he was the most experienced with the camera and he soaked up every moment, basking in his armour. Unfortunately they had to stop when his back seemed to start acting up. Thankfully Fareeha was able to help him to a seat. Next Genji was up but Amelie didn’t know if it was good or not due to the lack of facial expressions but it seemed that the poses his did with the sword would be good enough for it. The next one up was of the stoic looking Egyptian woman wearing what seemed to be a blue rocket armour. She did well enough for the camera. Next up it was time for Lena Oxton. Overwatch’s best pilot. 

“Do a pose.” She commanded setting the exposure of the camera to the right setting. 

“Like what? Like this?” She placed her hands on her hips and brought her chest forward to try and look heroic but she burst out laughing causing Amelie to snicker as well. She didn’t know what it was about her but she just seemed adorable. 

She took a shot and then gave her a look the told her she needed to do a serious pose. Lena complied and posed with her helmet and this gave Amelie the pictures she needed.   
“Is that good?” She asked holding perfectly still but clearly starting to get tired. Amelie clicked a button on a small remoted which changed the orange backdrop to a plane. Lena turned around and got excited. She struck another pose and Amelie began to shoot again.

She took a couple of shots with the plane and then again with the previous people including McCree. He wasn’t needed for it, he just wanted to be in it because he could. She took one last group photo of them and when her camera roll started to bleep indicating it was full. 

“That is it. You are free to go.” She said checking over them one last time making sure they were all perfect. 

They thanked her and went about with their other business. Lena and Reinhardt were the only two who stayed behind. 

“Would you mind if I saw my picture Miss Lacroix?” Asked Reinhardt in his booming voice. Scared that he was mad she went to the gallery and brought it up.   
“I think that this is the best photo of me yet. Much obliged.”

“Merc- Thank you Sir.” She said not wanting to repeat her mistake from earlier. It had been a long day and she always enjoyed taking a cup of coffee when a job was finished. She took out her flask and gulped it down. 

“You have a good aim Miss Lacroix. Have you ever considered taking lessons with guns? I’m sure Ana would love to teach you.” Amelie couldn’t see how being a good photographer meant she would be a good assassin as well but she let the brit have her fun.

“I don’t know. It sounds dangerous.”

“Well we could always talk about it over dinner.” Said Lena changing her body language to suggest flirting but on the inside she had no idea if this would work or not.   
Amelie spat out her coffee and choked for a second at how smooth that had been. That was a level of flirting she could only dream of reaching. 

“What are you proposing?” She asked wiping the coffee from her lips and off of her shirt. She didn’t know if her face was red from the blushing or the heat of the drink.   
“You, me and some good old English food to help you get settled in. I bet you ‘avent eaten anything since getting here.” Lena was praying that her assumption was right of she would look like a total idiot.

Thankfully for her it was true. Amelie didn’t take the food they were serving on the plane as it looked like it could kill a person with one bite and she had driven straight to the photo shoot set. Also even if she had stopped the currency confused her and she would take all day trying to get the correct change.

“I suppose little English flower but maybe another time. I have to get these photos too my boss.” She said and Lena felt like she had been stabbed in the heart. She was so happy her heart couldn’t physically take it. Someone would actually like to go on a date with her. 

Lena had never actually had her flirting techniques be responded with actually positivity so she didn’t know what to do. She nervous laughed and hid her blushing cheeks behind her white scarf. Amelie brought her hand to her mouth to cover her small laugh but was brought back to reality by the buzzing of her camera. The battery was running low.   
“See you later then.” She said giving her a quick salute before turning away. Amelie left the room and as soon as Lena was sure that she was gone she turned to Reinhardt and covered her face with her hands. His laugh bellowed as he figure out what had happened. 

“Well done Lena! Go forth and pursue the woman of your dreams.” He pointed to the door and he could see her visibly recoiling at the amount of cringe in the sentence he had just yelled. 

“Reinhardt keep it down will ya! She could still probably hear you.” She tried to shush him, placing her hands and his lips to stop the words escaping. Trying to get him to be quiet was like Zarya trying to get along with omnics. It simply didn’t happen. 

“Young people in love. How romantic.” He picked her up in a hug and proceeded to crush her small body. She tapped him to get him to put her down and he obliged. He apologized for his strength and went on his way. Most likely to meet up with a certain Amari. 

Amelie looked back at the photo set and tried to stop her grinning because it was making her mouth hurt with the amount of smiling she was doing. 

And the rest was history. They saw each other more often and after a couple of months they became a couple. Then Slipstream happened, Lena became an official agent for Overwatch and now they were here.

With Lena somewhere with Talon, plotting their next move while Amelie was trying to stand up with two broken ribs. 

Amelie shook her head to take her out of her nostalgic mind-set. It used to be so simple. ‘How the hell did things turn out this way?” She thought thinking of the young pilot who had so many hopes and dreams for the future. 

It would only be a matter of time before the next attack so she had no time to waste. Talon could strike at any moment so she had to be ready to strike at any moment. 

She would get her pilot back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Amelie face off one last time while Jack and Gabe have a talk about what happened to their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everybody. In order to celebrate the season have the longest chapter of WDSK at 3000+ words. 
> 
> Announcement: With the new Overwatch comic being out and all I just want to let you know I will be including Emily (Lena’s canon girlfriend <3) at a later stage because she is too adorable not to be mentioned. It actually fits in quite well with a future bit I was planning.

It had been about a month since Lena had turned into a cold blood assassin for Talon. A month since she had last been seen by Overwatch. A month since Amelie had lost the love of her life.

They had had several opportunities to capture her but they had always gone askew. One specific time had been at a museum when they were trying to assassinate a well know activist for Omnic rights. He was a friend of Mondatta. 

Now they were currently in Hollywood trying to protect an omnic director from would be assassins. His film feature inter species relationships between an omnic and a human woman so Talon wanted rid of him before it could be shown.

“Are you in position?” Amelie asked over the inter com. This operation was one of their only opportunities to catch both Gabriel and Lena first hand. They had gotten Intel from Symmetra’s ‘associate’ that they would be overseeing this mission personally together. Over the past month the team had either been too late to catch them or they would get away. 

“Yeah, you?” It was the old strike commander who was on the other end of the line. 

“Oui” She had gotten a lot colder since Lena was gone and that meant she didn’t often talk and if you did ask her a question it was almost always a one word answer. If she continued at this rate she would be speaking less than Roadhog. 

He paused and readjusted the earpiece. 

“Will you be okay?” He asked. Amelie could hear the concern in his voice and she rolled her eyes at this. She had recover quite quickly after the rib breaking and she had been doing fine ever since. She was beginning to wonder if the saw her as weak because the target was Lena.

“I'll be fine I nearly got her one time before and I will get her again.” He could hear the determination in her voice and he had the up most faith in her. 

“Good.” He was going to give her some life advice but Amelie heard a gunshot sound over on Jack’s side and she knew that it was about to go down.

As the shots sounded she was ready to shoot whoever came within her sights. As the enemy began to come in they were all lying on the floor within 5 seconds of coming into her line of view.

She was in the same position a month ago but this time things would be different. She would be the winner this time.

The area was filled with the sounds of gun shells clinking against the ground and as she expected she was soon able to hear the sound of the technology sounding whoosh. She this time had a plan of action. Her eyes surveyed around and quickly spotted the source of the noise and got herself ready. 

When Lena was up to where Amelie was she shot and thought she had killed her target but to her surprise the target had vanished. She gave a small ‘huh’ but then as she turned around a high heel met her face and she was kicked to the ground.

She place a heel on her to try and keep her down but Lena was to quick when it came to things like this and Amelie's heel hit the floor as Lena reappeared where she was a couple of second ago.

Like before their epic battle commenced once again picking up where they left off.

Amelie picked up on the fact that she had gotten even faster then before. Most likely due to more experimentation on her chronal accelerator. The others had suggested that they try and take it away from her but Amelie was having none of it. She was praying that due to the fact that they had been messing with it, it would lose its charge faster so she would be weakened. 

The snipers bullets were so close to hitting her but she would just miss her by a hair. She would always just hit the blue light the followed behind her. She gave a small grunt of discontent as when she went to pull the trigger there seemed to be no more ammunition and when she went to grab another clip she was punched in the stomach and put on her side. 

She yelled but her face clearly showed how she was putting everything she had into beating her. Traer could see that fire in her yellow eyes and she knew that this fight would get her heart racing. She would feel alive. 

When Amelie was able to get a successfully punch to Lena’s jaw she put her on the ground but before she could take further action she heard a slight wince followed by a whispered ‘Amelie’. Amelie knew that she had played this trick before where she made it seem like she remembered but then brutally betrayed her when she wasn’t looking. 

She pulled out one of Ana’s sleeping darts from her pocket and was ready to stab her. When Lena realised her trick wouldn’t work a second time she was out of there in a blink. 

Now they were currently facing off, Lena was 5 meters away standing with a stupid looking smirk on her face. They both charged at each other, knowing that one would walk out of there. And this would decide who it was. 

-

It hadn’t taken long for the soldier to run into the Reaper. They, just like Lena and Amelie, had started their newest of fights which was sure to go down as their second worst. The first being their last fight in Switzerland. 

“Gabe please just listen to me!” He yelled over the sound of Reaper tossing his guns to the side and somehow managing to pull out two more just like it. If Jack could just somehow get him to talk then it might ease the emotional pain he felt in the back of his mind every time he saw him. It would always make him hesitate and that could one day be his downfall. 

“I'm not Gabe, Morrison. It's Reaper.” He yelled using his entire second clip on one pillar in an attempt to get the soldier to reveal his location. Since they were both ex Overwatch they knew the strategies but the tricky part would be figuring out which one the other was using and then countering it. 

“For god’s sake. Please would you drop this? I don't know what went wrong between us.” Jack said trying to reach out to him. Jack noticed how he hesitated for a moment.

“What? Are you serious? This is always so typical of the Boy Scout.” He scoffed at him. If there was one thing he could have changed while they were together it was that he was always the goddamn goody too shoes. At the start he found it so adorable that he was always trying to be the hero but after a year into their relationship he wished that he would just tone it down a bit. Even now he still couldn’t believe how he was trying to get him to come back to the heroes. 

Didn’t he realise it was too late for him. 

“What happened?” His tone of voice was filled to the brim with seriousness and Gabriel turned towards him dramatically. 

This was the phrase that broke Gabriel form his jokiness and he felt something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Shock. He was dumfounded that Jack had to ask that. He had to stop himself from using his death blossom right there and now. He took of his mask and reviled what the doctor had done to his face and began to tell his tale. 

“It was the position you idiot. I was constantly under pressure from Blackwatch and you were strike commander and playing the hero as always. I had to cut of Jesse’s arm after an attack and you were gone for a week! A whole week of crying alone in bed without one single phone call from you! I didn't want to be a part of Blackwatch anymore and you took my only ticket out. I was just going to pack up and leave you, no, leave all of it and never look back!”

Jack dropped his gun. He was trying to think back all of those years ago. He looked into Gabriel’s eyes and he saw what almost looked like regret. 

“I couldn’t. I couldn’t leave in the end.” He added on at the end. He put back on the mask but Jack was still frozen. He couldn’t believe what had happened to the face that he had once known and loved. A face he had once adorned with kisses. 

It was clouded with black smoke around the corners. His mouth was filled with sharp teeth and his face was covered with scars. He didn’t know how Angela made him like this, like a science experiment gone wrong. In fact that was exactly what it was. Some rogue project that had turned him into a movie villain. His eyes had been turned the colour of hell. Which included all of the raging fire. He felt like they were staring into his soul and judging him for everything that had happened. 

Even though his mask hid it he was exhausted by that outburst. He had been practicing this speech over and over, ready for the day that he could use it as an emotional weapon and now that he had finally used it he felt a sense of relief and an immense rage towards him. 

Jack never realised that was what Gabriel was going through. He guessed that after the job he did feel that he should have been there for Gabe more. The job was 24 hours a day every day and have the hope of the world on your shoulders made it stressful. He was never at their home and every time he was Gabriel always seemed so pissed off at him.

“Jesus Gabriel. I never knew.” He said ashamedly. He realised what day he was talking about. It had been one of the rare times he was home and Gabriel just seemed exhausted. He had a bandage on his arm and he couldn't tell but it sort of looked like he had been crying.

“That's the point. You never knew. You always took the time to listen to everyone else's problems except your own goddamn hus- Fiancé’s!” He had to stop himself. They were engaged, hell they even talked about adopting a kid, but then once again the job happened and it all went to shit. 

“I'm sorry for what happened. You could have talked to me.” He no longer wanted to kill Gabriel. He wanted to hold him tightly and apologize for what had happened. How he had been an idiot and that he was sorry for never being there but it seemed as he wasn’t done with his rage yet. 

“Whenever you came home you were too tired. Even if you said you were listening you weren't.”

He remembered one specific situation where he had to watch a group of his youngest Blackwatch agents get murdered by an Omnic. They had all been in their teens. They weren’t even adults, they had been goddamn kids. When he was sent home he wanted to tell Jack everything but as soon as he got home he was asleep and when he tried to wake him up they got into a mini fight about how he was exhausted from his job and Gabe left and went to a cheap hotel.   
What he didn’t know however was that Jack had to sleep off his own shitty daw as well. There had been a fight within the group and there had been a bad storm in an Antarctic base which they couldn’t get too. 

“My job was stressful too. I took the job so that you wouldn't be under any more stress.” This was the moment that he had been waiting for. If he could clear things up there could be a slight chance of him giving up all of the Talon nonsense and come back home. This was the first time he had had a chance to reason with him. Gabe could be reasoned with. 

“You stopped caring about me when you got the job. I want to end this.” He pulled out the large shot gun and began to shoot at Jack at point blank range. It was official. There was no going back for them. There was no way in hell now that they could ever get back together.

They began their battle and it was raining bullets everywhere. Gabriel tossing guns like they were nothing while Jack was firing missiles at him every chance he had. 

It was going to be a long fight but Jack had to win. He needed to win so that Gabe could be put somewhere where he couldn’t hurt anyone. Even if it was in a prison at least Gabriel would get the help he needed and he could visit him. If he somehow lost to the black clad figure then he knew that Overwatch would be finished and then he would take control of everything. 

Despite everything he still didn’t want to kill him.

-

“Time to finish the job. Once and for all.” Lena said rubbing her black eye. Their fight had been long and difficult but Lena thought that she was winning. As she pointed the gun to her head she smiled one last time at Amelie before she pulled the trigger. 

She attempted but for one Amelie was too quick for her. Amelie was handed an opportunity and she took it and didn’t let go.

“Lena I'm sorry about this.” She stabbed her with the needle in the arm and pressed down, releasing the drug into her veins and Lena tried to get away but she found that she was instantly paralysed. She tried to use her blink but it too wasn't allowing her. Amelie hadn’t expected it to affect her accelerator but she guessed that Ana’s tech was more high tech than she thought. 

“Reaper!” She struggled to yell out to the other who was seemingly busy with the old soldier. He looked over and saw that she was about to be captured by Overwatch. She knew too much about Talon too be left with them. He would put her to good use later but they would find a way to undo the conditioning. 

Even worse she had information on a majority of Talon secrets. Every single document, plan and location was all locked away in her mind and if Overwatch got her while still under his control then he and Talon would be finished off permanently. 

Mercy was good with mind play, Zenyatta was generally good at healing broken souls and Winston would figure out how to get her back to normal fully using some kind of science. He hit the soldier straight in the face making sure he was unconscious and he disappeared in a shroud of black smoke.

 

He appeared behind Amelie and she tried to shoot him but he once again turned into the black smoke only this time he spoke to Lena. Amelie only heard his voice behind her and she shot him but when she looked back she was nowhere to be seen.

As she was looking back a cloud of blackness enveloped her face and she could feel herself choking a small bit. During the confusion he whispered another trigger sentence to Lena to make sure that his new plan would go off without a hitch. 

“Jack Morrison es un hijo de puta.”

Amelie looked around making sure he wasn't trying to disillusion her but when she knew it was clear she resumed and held Lena close to her.

“Cherie, what are we going to do?” She asked the unconscious one in the hopes that when she was asleep it would somehow reach her true self and reverse what he had done. 

This reminded her of several moments in her past when she and Lena would just curl up on the sofa and watch movies or talk about their day and what they did ect. It was a quiet moment and the wind was blowing Amelie's hair in front of her face. She didn't even bother trying to correct this. She only wanted to be with her. Her heart beat was so fast instead of its usual calm. 

Amelie could feel a floating like presence behind her and she already knew what she was going to say before any words were even said. This time however she knew it wasn’t the devil Gabe but instead the angel herself Dr Ziegler. 

“Amelie. We need to get her to the medical bay. We might be able to reverse what Gabriel did to her.” Said Angela motioning for Winston to come help carry her. She was light but one of them might accidently drop her. 

“Might?” She asked questioning her use of the word. 

“We don't know what he's done so it could be dangerous but I will try my best to undo the damage.” She swore that she would stop meddling with agents long ago. She really did want to try and save her but at what a cost she didn't even want to begin thinking about.

“Thank you.” She said not taking her eyes of Lena for a second, watching her chest rising up and down slowly. This was making her anxious. She didn't know what would happen now. This is the first time she wasn't really sure of her future with Lena.

Little did they know that Gabriel was in the distance watching them and plotting his next move. He knew what he had to do next the hard part would be the execution of it all. If it didn't work perfectly then it would most likely mean that he would be finished. He had no choice but to start his Plan 2 early. 

He knew it was time to put “Operation Widowmaker” into action.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelie visits Lena but is horrified at what has happened. Reaper tells Sombra more about his endgame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real notes just Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Have a good New Year!

It was once again early in the morning when she had gotten a phone call form Angela that she had to go quickly and that there had been a development in Lena’s condition. 

Amelie hoped that this time it had been good news. Since she was now temporarily living at the base she only had to go to the bottom floor where the hospital bay was located.   
She saw the gorilla and the angle figures standing and talking in front of the door. 

“How do we tell her?” Angela said quietly. The rest of the base was probably sleeping and she didn’t want to risk what they were talking about getting known until they knew further what was going on. 

“I don’t know. You do it. You were the one who broke it to her that Lena was missing.” It was at this point where Amelie realised they were talking about her.

“Yes but if I do it a second time she’ll start to despise me.” Angela was done being the deliverer of bad news. She was totally 100% ready to leave it to someone else. 

Amelie decided to make her self-known so she walked round the corner and her clicking heals was loud enough to get both of their attentions. They both looked like a deer caught in the head lights.

“Amelie you’re here. There been progress made with Lena.” She said happily hoping to god that Winston would take over and break the bad news to her. Amelie knew what Angela was like when she was trying to hide something and she could see it written all over her face.

“Good what’s new?” She asked dreading that there had been one of Angela’s ‘Complications’. 

Winston was frozen not knowing what to say so Angela elbowed the big lug before taking over once again. 

“We’ve been able to remove her conditioning. She doesn’t want to kill any of us.” And without another word Amelie ran in before Angela could tell her the bad news. 

“Wait Amelie! There something you should know first!” The doctor tried to call behind her but Amelie didn’t hear her in time. 

When she was in the room Amelie could see that Lena was wide awake and watching TV from her hospital bed, some animated show. She was sitting with her legs crossed as normal. She was so glad that she could be near her and not have to worry about being stabbed or nearly murdered. She went up to Lena but when she turned around there was something wrong. Lena wasn’t looking at her right. It was like she was looking straight through her. 

“Oi nurse. I hope it isn’t too much bother but could you get me a drink please? I’m parched.”

Amelie found it adorable. Whenever she was sick Lena would call her nurse or doc. Those were good days. She was surprised that she wasn’t saying anything along the lines of I’m glad you’re okay or I’m sorry for almost murdering you but then again maybe she didn’t remember her time as a Talon agent. 

“Lena thank god you’re okay. I’ve missed you so much.” She embraced Lena in a deep hug but then knew something was up when instinctively she pulled away from her. 

“Oh sorry luv I’m sure you know me but I have no idea who you are. I don’t remember anything actually. I don’t know who you are. Could you still get me a drink though please?” She asked with a slight cough. 

The room was tense but Amelie shrugged it off as a joke. Lena pulling another hilarious prank like when she and Winston altering Hana’s mech so any time it was rocket boosted it would play the neon genesis evangelion theme. Or making Lucio’s gun play the Sonic X theme when it was switched to the speed boost. 

“Stop joking Lena.” Amelie was beginning to worry that this was one of Lena’s jokes that went on for a bit too long. 

“I’m not joking. Who are you?” She didn’t understand why but the random French person in the room looked like she was about to cry. She reached out to try and comfort the stranger but she recoiled from her touch. 

“Oh my god.” Amelie cupped her hands around her mouth. She did not go through a literally month of hell for Lena to not remember her. She couldn’t face it. She ran out of the room and put her back against the door while tears formed at her eyes. She could hear the British voice calling out for her to come back but there was no way she was going back in there without some form of explanation. 

“I tried to warn you Amelie. We were able to remove the programing but I think he inserted a failsafe to wipe her memories clean in case she got caught.” This had all been brought on by her and Winston. The training came in the form of a sound trigger and she and the scientist were up all night trying to figure out what it was. When they played a specific frequency she woke up and seemed okay but didn’t have her memories. 

All she remembered was that her name was Lena and she grew up in London. 

What the two scientists didn’t realise was that it was reaper who had already said the magic words and wiped her clean. They had done nothing wrong. 

“Is there any way you can undo this?” Amelie asked wiping the small near tears away from her eyes. She wasn’t going to cry until they told her there was nothing she could do. Despite being strong she felt this was her breaking point. She couldn’t deal with Overwatch anymore if they couldn’t fix Lena. 

“We tried. We couldn’t get them back.”

Winston interrupted them both before Amelie could being her true breakdown. 

“I was doing some research and if we do a previous important event it might jog her memory.” Winston said holding up a bunch of papers which had pictures of brains and long paragraphs on the mind and cognitive function. 

They took a moment to think but then Amelie knew what she had to do, what all of Overwatch had to do to get her memories back. It was a long shot but if anything was going to work it had to be this. She was no longer feeling total despair but with filled with a newfound determination. The determination to get her Lena back. 

Winston and Angela looked up as she got up excitedly as she was running towards the door, pulling out her phone and readying to dial some numbers. 

“Where are you going?” Winston asked trying to catch up to her.

Amelie looked back and smiled. 

“Get everyone together. We have a wedding to redo.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Meanwhile with Reaper and Sombra*

Both Talon operatives were in their HQ. Reaper was working on a computer and when Sombra was looking over she noticed he was working on a file called ‘Operation Widowmaker’. Being the super stealthy and information seeking person she was, she decided she would use her skills and find out what was this plan. 

“So Gabe, what are you going to do now you're secret weapon is gone?” She asked still looking at her screen hoping it would just seem like casual conversation. 

“I always have a backup plan.” He said smugly. This plan had gone so smooth so far. It would assure his victory if it was completed all the way through.

“What is it?” She asked ever so carefully inching over to look at the computer screen 

“Her wife.” After the events of the day he wasn’t really in a conversational mood, also he was aware of what she was doing but he decided to indulge her anyway. He was excited to see this plan come together and besides if he needed someone to fall back on he didn’t want to be on her bad side. 

Sombra was shocked but the abruptness of what he was saying. She had done some research on Amelie and that she was Lena’s wife but there wasn’t much else too her apart from she was originally born in France, she is divorced from a person called Gerard and she is a photographer currently living in a small house with Lena. 

“Wait Amelie? Where are you going with this?” She could always guess what he was planning. Gabe was predictable like that but right now she was totally in the dark. This only fuelled her thirst to find out more.

“All in good time. Let's just say I'm going to have a little talk with her.” He had grown tired of her questions and he knew that if he stopped talking now it would annoy her so much so naturally he wasn’t going to say another word. 

He knew exactly how to get her to shut up. 

“Don't you have a date with the Vishkar girl?” He only had to turn his head slightly but he could see her freeze for a moment but she kept her composure. 

“It's not a date Gabe! It's simply a data transfer. She gives me information and I give her information.” She folded her arms to seem like she was cool and collected on the outside but internally she was swearing at herself. She didn’t know that Gabe knew she and Satya were dating. 

“Do you always do data transfers at a fancy restaurant with dinner and then going to see Love Hacktually?” He smirked and she turned a bright purple. Well more purple then normal. 

She took a moment and then said the best response she could.

“…be quiet...” She teleported behind him and slapped him behind his head. Playfully though. She didn't want to be fired. She still needed information on Talon. They decided to both get on with their own work until about 10 minutes later reaper decided to break the silence

“Thanks. For saving Lena's old memories to the USB.” He held it up. During Lena's time in captivity he had made Sombra take a digital scan of Oxton’s memories and save them to a USB. If he had done the reconditioning correctly then hopefully when she saw the images on the USB her memories would fully return to her. It was crucial that this worked.   
It was all part of the plan.

“No problem. I assume you’re going to use it now.” She said making more conversation while texting Satya underneath the table. 

‘See you there mi luz <3 XOXO.’

Sombra waited another 5 minutes before finishing up. 

“I’m going to leave for my dat-a collect meeting.” She said saving herself from further confirming his suspicions. He didn’t look at her but she knew he was stupidly smirking under his mask. 

“You go. I have a lot more I need to do.”

And with that she left leaving reaper to wait for the pieces to fall into place. 'Operation Widowmaker' was on the go.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The redo wedding of Lena and Amelie run into more problems then the last time. Fluff before heavy plot development.

To say that the plan was risky was the understatement of the year. It would require everyone from Overwatch and it needed to be exactly prefect if it were to work. 

The wedding of Lena and Amelie. 

Again.

The first time round it had been stressful enough but this time is was absolute chaos trying to get everything exactly the way it was. Amelie was currently working with Satya, Zenyatta and Mei when the first problem occurred. She was helping Zenyatta put up one of his orbs when a very worried Mako came running into the main room.

“Are you alright?” Amelie asked nearly dropping the orbs. 

He only pointed to the kitchen and then they all proceeded to her a loud bang along with a McCree and an unconscious Junkrat. Zenyatta was the first over as he was technically the doctor among them. He looked him over and gave him a small healing orb before giving a thumbs up. Amelie put her head in her hands and took a moment before she found out what was going on. Amelie glared at both of the men and sent a shiver down both their spines. It was the ‘I will go France in 1789 on both your asses’ stare.

“There was a kitchen explosion. He knocked his head real good.” McCree said coughing out black smoke. Amelie thought with the amount he smoked he would be immune to it.   
“Merde! Is the food okay?” She said realising that one of the key things that Lena she said she had loved about the day had gone up in a fiery blaze.

“About that….” He held up a charred piece of steak and before she could even touch it the food ended up disintegrating before her very eyes. When Jamieson woke up he was a dead man. She hadn’t even been told what caused the explosion but she had a pretty good idea that he had been involved somehow. 

“Baise moi. Okay, we have no food but we can still make this work.” She was already thinking through every option of how this could work. Anyway she looked at the situation it just kept on coming up negative. 

A beeping noise from her phone was letting her know that it was time they she go and help somebody else. Next on her list was getting into her tux. During their original wedding it was Lena who had been in the tux and her in the dress. This time she was determined to see Lena in a dress. 

“Just try and get something sorted please. I have to go.” She said trying to get out. 

“Will do.” Jesse said with Mako nodding in agreement. He looked down at the passed out junker and groaned. Mako wasn’t complaining though. He enjoyed Jamie more when he could be quiet.   
-  
All the other preparations had gone of perfectly. Now it was just time for the ceremony. 

Amelie was waiting by the makeshift altar. By her side was Zenyatta who as well as a medic counted as a religious figure who could bind them. Lucio started the music and everyone tuned to see the main event. 

Lena was wearing a light blue dress with short sleeves and a slightly poufy skirt. Amelie and Lena had each chosen wedding dress when they first started dating for fun and thankfully she had kept the magazine in which she had circled her ideal one. She seemed to be happy enough but she was clearly still trying to remember all the faces that were looking at her. 

She was being walked down the aisle with Jack. He was pretty much a dad to everyone at Overwatch and they would have gotten Reinhardt as he was the ultimate dad of Overwatch but he would have burst into tears because she was like a daughter to him and he was a big softy on wedding days. Amelie could see Ana handing him a tissue already. Jack didn’t want to do it because he felt weird about weddings, for obvious reasons, but it was for Lena and Amelie so he did it anyway. 

“You look beautiful Lena.” Amelie said softly to her as Zenyatta was beginning to say the boring opening wedding introductions.

“Thanks Amelie. I can see why I liked you before.” She whispered back. Amelie for a moment thought that it had come back to her as she used her flirty tone of voice but then reminded her she didn’t remember anything. 

After a while it was time for the ‘I do’s’. 

“Do you Amelie Lacroix take Lena Oxton to be your wife?”

“I do." She replied confidently. 

“And do you Lena Oxton take Amelie as your wife?”

“I do.” She said not really sure. 

This was so surreal to her. The situation had been explained to her time and time again but it was just so unusual. She didn’t know anything about who she was but out of everyone there she trusted Amelie the most. She always looked at her with such warmth and kindness. The others kinda scared her but the few who didn’t she assumed were her best friends. Especially the gorilla.

“You are joined in the Iris. You may become one.” He said closing the omnic book.

They were going to exchange the rings when the next problem came up. When they were meant to get them from the box the found only the purple cushion in its place.   
“You have got to be kidding me.” First the food now this she was beginning to think that it was just going to get worse. 

“Improvise. If we don’t Amelie will have our heads. Not just because she’s French but because she will literally kill us all.” Angela whispered underneath her breath. They looked at each other for ideas but everyone seemed to be coming up empty. 

Genji had a weird idea but he thought that it might just work. He took out a small orb he had gotten from Zenyatta and make a notion for Torb to come over. Luckily Lena and Amelie were helping looking for the missing rings so they would have a chance to make a replacement. 

He took of one of the golden circular plates and took the Swedish man’s gun and used two bullets to make two perfectly usable rings. Everyone was amazed at the speed at which he had made them and gave him a thumbs up for practically saving the day. 

“How did you get one of his orbs?” Mercy asked playing with the remains of the orb. Wondering how it's healing technology worked so she could use it as her own. 

“Oh Master gave it to me so I wouldn’t have to constantly ask you for healing on the battlefield.” He said thinking of all the time he had annoyed her endlessly asking for healing. She remembered two and the two looked at each other before the realised they should probably get the rings to the currently not so happy couple. 

“We have something like the original rings until we find out where the other ones went.” He handed them the rings and Amelie looked a lot less tense. Zenyatta looked at the rings and looked back to Genji who was hiding behind the doctor. He was going to treat his student well tonight. Even if he did ruin a gift it made two people very happy. 

“You may *now* become one.” Zenyatta said again but this time for definite. 

Lena and Amelie kissed each other and were now married for the second time. They waved to everyone as they cheered on. Reinhardt clapping loudly while Pharah shoot confetti from her cannon. It was an uproar of happiness. It would have been louder but Junkrat was still passed out. 

Next off they all headed to the wedding reception where they encounter their next and final disaster of the day. It was the worst of them all.

As soon as they were in the reception area they opened the doors expecting the music to start playing and the lights to be glowing like last time. The first time around it was an orange and purple themed colour scheme with banner and balloons covering the floor and ceiling. The music was a mixture of punk and ballet, combing their two favourite genres. This was not like last time. 

It had been completely frozen over. Ice and snow now adorned the floor and ceiling. 

Amelie was *this* close to losing it. She looked closer at the damage and noticed that there were broken bits of scrap metal with cryo-warnings on them and she instantly looked towards the scientist. 

“It was the only way I could stop the fire from spreading from the kitchen. It got bigger then expected and my technology started to malfunction. I’m so sorry. Bastion and I were trying to fix it.” She said running out from the now charred kitchen. Bastion running in as well along with a fire hydrant. Spraying the walls with foam in a panic, thinking that the fire was still ongoing. He msitook one of the orange balloons for a flame and made it pop with the cooling agent. 

“Oh no this is-” Amelie was not angry. She was panicking. Her mind was going to all the negative options, like Lena not remembering or Lena getting cold. The chronal accelerator would always act up if it was too cold. She hoped that if Talon fixed her chronal accelerator that they also fixed that problem. 

“An ice rink!” Lena exclaimed. The dance floor had been changed to an icy ground and unlike her newlywed wife who saw it as a negative, she saw it as a great possibility. 

Lena was happy and it wasn’t what Amelie wanted but seeing Lena act like her old self was sure to do something good for her memory and honestly it was what Amelie needed too. Just Lena being happy to make her feel better. 

“Anyone got any skates?” She asked to the room only to be met with negatively shaking heads. 

No more than a second later blue and white skates had attached themselves around her feet. A smug looking Satya having just saved the day made more pairs for the rest of the team. She loved it 

Lucio and D.va were able to hook up each other’s speakers and were able to find some cool wintery sounding yet dubstep style music that everyone could skate to. Reinhardt and Ana decided to sit it out and make everyone cups of hot chocolate or tea. Mei had already made an ice sculpture in the shape of the overwatch logo. It looked well. 

Just like before everyone was helping make this all the more special. It was just as fun as the first wedding. If not more. There were two types of people there. Those who could skate and those who could not. Mei was defiantly the best due to her year of working with ice and living in the arctic followed by Satya who skated with absolute precision. The one who fell on their but the most was Winston. His size didn’t help him much and it was making Lena laugh at the big guy. 

The rest of the day consisted of them doing different winter sports and doing all kinds of winter activities. Snowball fights, snowmen building and naturally making giant ice forts. It was one of the most fun snow day Overwatch had had all year. Amelie completely forgot to be mad a Jamieson for starting this mess she was having that much fun. 

It was reaching 4 in the morning when most of the people had decided to either go home or go to bed. Lena and Amelie were left on their own, drinking marshmallow hot chocolate. It was nice and quiet before Lena looked up from her drink with sadness in her eyes. 

“I’m sorry there’s still nothing. I really am trying though.” Lena said taking Amelie’s hand. Amelie sighed and gave a supportive look. 

“Well it was worth a shot.” Sure it didn’t work but they had fun. Amelie was beginning to wonder maybe Lena losing her memories permanently would be okay. Sure their old times together were lost but Lena still loved her and was learning once again how to be a hero. Then again, she was a new Lena and she was homesick for the old one. 

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” She reminded her. The stereotype of British people was true for her mostly. Apologizing for things out of her control. 

They watched the night sky and noticed a shooting star. They didn’t looked at each other but both wished for the same thing. 

Their shared wish could be coming true sooner than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap: Gabriel and Amelie have a friendly chat. 
> 
> Have a good new year!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel make Amelie an offer she can't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys and welcome to the first update of 2017! Also keep in mind that in this fic since Widowmaker didn't exist previously Ana's eye was never shot out. After years of service she decided to switch to support and healing. You'll see it's relevance in this chapter.

It had been 2 days since he wedding but for Amelie felt like it was an eternity. It hasn't worked and she was left feelings lower than ever. Sure it had been a great night but Lena did not seem to be improving

Lena was left at home with her but she mostly just spent time trying to get used to everything in the hopes that she would remember something. Right now Amelie had put on her favourite movie from before, Top Gun. She didn't remember Amelie but for some unknown reason Gabriel decided to let her remember the entire lyrics to the song 'danger zone'.

Amelie was doing anything that would help her clear her head. She looked around and saw that there was a massive amount of dust beginning to gather on their bed so she would sort that out. If Lena ever did remember then she would want it nice for them to sleep together on. She grabbed the brush and got to work. They always split the chores between them and Lena always brushed because with her power it took only 5 minutes. For the entire house. She was often left with the dishes so brushing was somewhat foreign to her.

She worked on the bed until she decided to brush underneath the bed. As she poked around she felt something and she poked at it again then saw movement. Then right on the floor scampered out a bigger than black spider with a red marking on the back of it. It stopped in front of her and she stopped in front of it. All eight of it legs were spread and she was freaking out at the sight of it.

Even though she was a fully grown woman she was still scared of spiders. Arachnophobia to the extreme. She took the brush and grasped in her hands. If she could kill it she would be fine. It was just the living spiders she despised. From when she was a young girl she was always told how cold and ruthless they were. She would never be like that. She raised the broom carefully and whacked down hoping that she had got it.

Amelie screamed as she missed the spider and it ran away from her. As she was going to kill it with the broom again it seemed as though someone else had already done the job for her as she heard the squish of its body meeting with the ground.

"You're afraid of spiders? I thought you feared losing Lena most. I guess not judging by your screams." Said Gabriel lifting up his boot and wiping the dead arachnid is of it.

"Reyes! Don't come any closer or I put this in your skull." She said pulling out a knife from her belt and pointing it towards his head. She had the urge to kill him right here right now but he didn't seem like he was going to attack her back. He obviously had another motivation.

"I didn't come her to fight. I can here to make an offer." He said edging ever closer to her, he noticed how she was watching him like a hawk.

"What offer could you possibly have that I want?" she scoffed slowly beginning to lower the knife.

"We saved Lena's memories to this." He held up the small pen drive with the skull sticker on it. Amelie looked at it and had slightly hope but a majority of disbelief in her eyes. She recognised the emblem from Satya's computer desktop though she had no clue what it was meant to be.

"No matter what you do she will always have her training and we always had more than one trigger word and I could have her kill you right here right now." Amelie looked down the hall to Lena's room. She knew that Gabriel wasn't lying. He would be smart enough to have more than one trigger on her. He had planned everything including this meeting.

"Why tell me this?" she asked looking at the mask. It was creeping her out but she needed to know. He had some sort of ultimate design.

"I wanted to make a trade." He said, he was containing his joy at the prospect of the deal. He loved it when a plan went right unlike his plan to become the Overwatch icon. Unlike his plan to be with Morrison forever.

"What trade?" she said eyeing the knife again becoming ready to strike if he did anything.

He spoke in a voice that sent chills down Amelie's spine. It was so voice of emotion but it sounded so evil at the same time. Gabriel announced what he wanted. "Overwatch gets their best agent back while we get their best sniper."

Amelie rolled her eyes at his proposition. What he was asking for was asking far too much.

"You're not getting Ana." She said plainly. No way was she handing over her mentor and mother like figure. She didn't see why he would want Ana. She didn't seem like he would want her involved in her endgame plan.

"We don't want Ana, she's past her prime. And besides she's to driven by justice, just like Fareeha she would never work under me, she's worthless to us." He laughed at the end trying to get her to understand what he wanted. He thought she would have been able to get it by now. If Somba's intelligence on her had been accurate then she would have no choice but to accept.

"Wait... Do you want me?" She backed away from him thinking instinctively that he was going to do something. He laughed and stepped back to give her space. He knew this must have been quite a shock for her. He loved the reaction on people's faces when he made them nervous. The smell of fear was soaking her clothes.

Amelie didn't know what to do. She knew she should probably call for help but she was too fascinated by where he was going with this.

"It's a fair trade after all. Makes it more even. If we have a good sniper on each team things get a little more even." He tried to reason with her. Logically Amelie did see it as being more fair but since Talon were the bad guys she didn't care about fairness.

"What would happen if I was to agree?" she asked wanting to know more details.

"You would simply be found dead during a mission, we would make a double up to look like you. Lena would return to Overwatch. You would never get to see her again. Well, you would but only as a Talon agent."

She had no idea what made him think that turning Overwatch agents into Talon agents a good idea. Then again it was a brilliant idea. He had lost Tracer so now he was going to take another.

"Would you leave her alone?" she said asking the only question that mattered.

"Yes. I would tell my soldiers only to incapacitate, not kill. As soon as Overwatch gets disbanded or destroyed, whichever happens first, she'll simply go back to a civilian life and you can return to her like before she fully joined. That's it."

She was hating that he was right. She looked at the weapon and tried to go after him. She wanted him to be quiet for a moment. It was all in vain as he ended pinning her to the ground.

"We both want the same thing. Overwatch out of our lives. Think how safe Lena will be. It's best for everyone." He whispered in her ear as she struggled to get out from under him. Amelie felt the weight of him being lifted of here as he went into his smoky form.

Amelie didn't know what to think. This had been the man who had essential ruined her and Lena's relationship, broken her and taken away who she was. But then again this was a once in a lifetime deal. She could make Lena herself again and get Overwatch disbanded once and for all. She could ensure her and Lena's future. They could finally be safe. And it meant that the other members of the team could still meet up and not have it be in a life or death situation. They might even be able to enjoy Christmas without the threat of danger.

"I'll think about it." She spat venomously at him. She wanted him out of her house and out of her life. She knew he was the enemy but an offer like this didn't happen every day.

"You'll make the right choice." He said enveloping himself in a ball of black smoke and leaving her with the worst choice.

She could not accept, which meant that Lena would never regain her memories and there would still be the possibility of her being in battle one day and Reaper saying whatever the word was and then it would be Lena gone forever. If it made her Reapers pet again then she would kill all of Overwatch. She didn't die easily. She would keep on getting up until the job was done. Then Reaper would dispose of her for good. So she was dead either way.

Or

She could accept and Lena would be safe. Permanently. True she wouldn't be able to see Lena for a long time. Her safety was 100% assured. But she would be joining the bad guys and more than likely she would have to do some bad things. She would have to hurt people she once called friends, people she once shared meals with and had invited to her wedding.

As she looked at the clock she realised the meeting had gone on longer than she had anticipated as it was about 3:28 am. Gabriel had made her tired and she just wanted to sleep.

She decided she would sleep on it and then she would decide in the morning. After tonight's events she knew she wouldn't be getting much sleep.

As she lay starting up at the ceiling she noticed another spider crawling back once again but she didn't care. Her fear was something she had to leave behind if she was going to make the choice. No matter what she did one of them would be in pain. If she took up the offer the sights of Lena fighting her would break her heart but the sights of Lena without her memories was causing her great pain as well.

Her mother always told her spiders felt no emotion. And she had the sneaking suspicion that she would have to become like a spider.

What would be best for Lena was something entirely different from what was the right thing to do. She tried to reason that giving into Gabriel was essential admitting defeat and giving into him but with Lena's life at steak she couldn't take that chance.

She looked back down to where Lena was watching and knew what she had to do.

Amelie was going to take up Gabriel on his offer.


	17. Chapter 17

She had made the choice.

Amelie had everything set up to give Lena her memories back. The USB was in the holo-vid and everything was set up. Every time she glanced at it, it made her feel like it was the key to Lena's freedom but the lock and chain that would bound her to Talon.

She called Lena into the room and asked what she was putting on. She had been through their extensive DVD collection and had been watching a couple of them when Amelie was out and out of all of them she found the one about the pilots still was her favourite even though her mind was wiped of pretty much everything.

"It's something that might help get your memories back." She was nervous about it not working but she was hanging on the trust of a former Overwatch member who turned against his own. Would he turn against her too? This she didn't know but couldn't afford to think about.

Her finger hovered nervously over the play button as Lena sat herself down and grabbed a pillow to hug. She looked at Lena's eyes one more time just to make sure that they weren't showing any signs of recognition so she didn't have to do this. Unfortunately they were still the same as they had been for the past couple of months so she had no choice but to hit the button.

At first her thoughts were confused. The USB had nothing on it but a black screen with white lines. Her thoughts immediately turned to that Gabe had deceived her and was doing god knows what now with what she could only assume was some type of subliminal message.

However as the tape played Lena seemed like she was hypnotised by it. Amelie called out for Lena but she seemed a thousand miles away. The fear was building up as she began to think that a command that Gabriel had possible put in there was going into effect and Lena would strike at any moment.

As nothing happened for the next five minutes Amelie's breath was caught in her throat as the tape was drawing to a close and still nothing had happened.

The tape finished and Lena was still focused on the screen and Amelie, beginning to think it hadn't worked went up too remove the USB and burn it but then the all familiar English accent spoke.

"Amelie? Amelie!" She yelled as she jumped off form where she had been sitting and ran over to her wife and hugged her with all of her strength. It was like the wall blocking her from her memories had been knocked down into rubble. They were all of a sudden back and she didn't fully understand why but she wasn't questioning it.

"Lena?" Amelie was shocked by the sudden yell but upon further inspection of Lena she saw that she had the old look in her eyes. The one that made Amelie fall in love with her in the first place. Her spark was back and she couldn't be happier.

Lena was crushing Amelie's lungs at this point but she could live with it. Just having Lena embrace her lovingly was giving her everything she needed. She had fantasized about this for over two months and now it was finally a reality.

All because she had made a deal with the devil.

"Iremembereverythingi'msosorryforeverythingi'vedone!" She said all in one go really quickly. Lena got like this when she when she was sad about doing something to make Amelie cry. The flustering was cute and normally Amelie would laugh but she was too busy happy crying to laugh.

"Lena, you remember everything. That's all that matters." Amelie was trying her hardest not to cry. Even though it was meant to be tears of joy it was sadness that was making her eyes water. She had gotten her Lena back but she was beginning to regret it. She wouldn't be able to have days with Lena like this for a while. But she had to keep in mind that this was the best for both of them in the end.

"Amelie are you crying?" She wouldn't have seen her crying because her face was stuck into her chest but she felt something went falling down onto her head. Amelie was good at hiding her tears but they were falling like a water works and making Lena feel like she was in a British summer.

"It's just so good to have you back." She said hoping that Lena would mistake her lying voice for a 'so happy I'm croaking' kind of voice.

Lena was laughing as she remembered how in love with Amelie she was but then she noticed that her wife still had a bandage on her wrist and she was now getting all of her memories back. Including her time as an Agent of Talon.

She pulled away from Amelie and she turned away. The trained assassin had a sleeping dart ready in her hand just in case. She still wasn't entirely sure but it never hurt to be too careful.

"Why do you still love me? I tried to kill you so many times. I hurt you Amelie." Lena remembered how she had beaten Amelie, pushed her off a roof and shot at her. She flinched as the sound of Amelie's rib cracking was re-awakened in her memories.

"Lena, look at me! You have been such a wonderful person to me. You have been since the first day we met. I would do anything for you. I've done so much for you just like you have for me." Amelie didn't realise that she had gave a slight hint that she had done something bad but she waiting to see if Lena had caught it.

"I know luv, but I still feel awful. Oh god." Lena put her hand over her mouth and gasped for a moment. Amelie could recognise this as her shocked gasping and was trying to get close to her again.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" She was scanning her over to look for what damage there was but then she remembered that Lena had been back with her for a while now so any scars should be gone. The now total possibility of mental issues were coming into her mind.

Lena removed her hands from her face and wiped her eyes to stop the small layer of new tears from escaping. Her eyes were beginning to get sore and she was still trying to get her voice back to normal instead of it sounding like she was trembling.

"I just remembered what Gabriel did to make me into that assassin. The torture he put me though." She remembered the techniques he used. The sleep deprivation, the stimulated drowning and the metal suspicion of not knowing if Amelie was alive or dead, all of this which was amplified by the drug had efficiently broken her.

"There was nothing else right? What else did he do? Did he somehow hurt you and Angela didn't notice? Did he-" Amelie was often to jump to conclusions but it had just occurred to her that there might have been something Mercy missed in the initial exam. Lena being the ultimate British stereotype didn't like making a big fuss over things and if something had happened it was extremely unlikely she would tell her.

"What? No I meant as in the mind tricks. I was still holding back the first time you found me. He used electricity, fire and everything and I fell for it." She was meant to be an Overwatch agent and she had turned on her friends in 2 days. She should have been stronger. Lena had a slight problem when it came to being strong. Amelie would hear her drone about how she wished she could be stronger and it always ended with Amelie telling her how she was only human

"It's not your fault. You're safe now." She brushed part of Lena's hair out of her face and stroked her soft pink cheek. She gave her a quick kiss but Lena was having none of it. She pulled her down and it quickly went from a cute little kiss to a deeply affectionate and passionate snog.

They cuddled and made sure to tell the other how much they had missed each other. Lena never realised how badly she needed Amelie's soft lips against her own. She missed the familiar taste of her purple lipstick. It had a hint of blueberry in it which made them all the more delicious. In fact some morning members of the team would point out that she had some weird purple stain on her neck and cheek.

As their make out session continued and her hands were nearing Amelie's lower side she felt a vibration come from Amelie's back trouser pocket and she tapped Amelie to get her to stop. As Amelie then felt the vibrations she got off Lena and too out the small buzzing device.

It was a message from Angela. She sighed and took it out of the room. She signalled to Lena that she should be back in a minute.

She rang and waited until she heard the Swiss voice coming though on the other end. Before she could even get a word in the doctor was cut off by an excited Lacroix.

"Angela, it's Lena!"

"What happened?" Angela was getting up from her desk to go to where she was. She couldn't tell but she assumed that Lena had gone AWOL again and was ready to go patch Amelie up form whatever new wounds her wife had inflicted onto her.

"She remembers!" Angela didn't expect her to say that. After all of her and Winston's attempt to get her back and now out of all the times, right out of the blue, was now back to normal according to Amelie.

Ziegler didn't realise she hadn't said a word back and was only when Amelie was asking her if she was still there.

"What? Really? How?" She needed information and now. She wanted to ask her every single question she could think off. Amelie needed to think of a plausible excuse and fast. She couldn't well show Amelie the clip on the USB or she would put together that something had happened.

"I was playing an old video and it came back to her." She said without thinking. She was waiting for a reply with bated breath.

"What video?" Angela asked suspiciously. They had already tried she her videos of her old life but the results were poor. It hadn't worked. She didn't understand why just now it was working.

"It was of the Slipstream incident." She lied. It had just been a series of lines and code but luckily Amelie still had the tape she had taken of the slipstream incident of when she had been filming. If Angela got suspicious she could just show her that instead.

"Gabriel must have known we wouldn't show her that memory." Amelie heard her say over the phone. She could tell that she was probably sitting down and doing the normal hand gesture she did when she was heavily thinking about something. Angela could see it as being the most plausible theory.

Amelie cleared her throat before resuming the call.

"Should I bring her to the base?" She asked changing the subject and hoping to end the call quicker. Angela had a bad habit of talking for way too long. It was fine for some people, specifically people who wear gold and blue, but for Amelie it was becoming an annoyance.

"The sooner the better but take some time for her to rest up and make sure that all of her memories are back." Amelie nodded as if she was there and gave her thanks and pressed the hang up button.

When she looked back to Lena she had a look on her face. She was plotting something. Amelie could sense it. After years of being with her she could tell these things, even if she wasn't in the room with her. It was like even if she was on the other side of the world if she was going to pull a prank or trick she could sense it.

"What are you doing?" She was eyeing her up but then she saw that looked really tired all of a sudden. This sudden change made her suspicious but she kept up her guard as it could have been a trick to get her into a false sense of security.

"I think I need to lie down on the bed." She yawned and that was the signal for Amelie to use all of her strength to carry her to their bed like a small child. Surprisingly this wasn't the first time that Amelie did this and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

She picked her up and carried her to the bed. She placed her down and got her comfy, pulling the blanket around her, like a tightly packed burrito. She was going to kiss Lena and leave her to rest but it seems that Lena wasn't going to let her go that easily.

"Oh no! I need someone to keep me warm. Or else I'll freeze." She deliberately threw the blanket off her body and stuck a seductive lying down pose. Sort of like Junkrat when Roadhog just happened to be entering the room.

She gave an obviously fake shiver and Amelie was completely sold. She got into the bed with Lena and snuggled her from behind. Lena was trying to hold back her laughter but Amelie was failing to see what the joke was. She assumed that it was just going to be innocent spooning for warmth but it was in fact only part 1 of Lena's plan.

"On second thoughts I'm too warm. I burning up. Better remove these clothes just to be safe." She said quietly into Amelie's ear. Amelie's eyes had been closed but they shot open at Lena's attempt to bribe her. Lena's seductive talk could have been considered cringing material but it worked on Amelie like a charm.

"Lena, only you could get your memories back and then 5 minutes later you seduce me in this way." She was going to hit her playfully with a pillow but then one more kiss form Lena and she knew she couldn't resist any longer.

Amelie and Lena knew they would be taking a while before getting back to the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants the full smut just let me know and I'll post it separately. I still want this to be a T rated fic.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelie and Lena watch a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants I posted some Amelie/Lena smut so check it out if you get a chance.

"Amelie, come on the movies about to start." Lena called from their living room. It was snowing badly, so badly that they couldn't go into work and instead lit a fire and decided to have a movie day.

"Coming Cherie." She was in the bed room and she was trying to practice her face as she could pretend that everything was normal. It had been a couple of weeks since Lena got her memories back and things seemed to be going okay yet everyday Amelie would catch herself checking behind her shoulder for any signs of black smoke or possible Talon agents.

There had been a small indecent where she had been out shopping where she spotted him watching her from a narrow alley way. She looked at him for a moment but when she went to go confront him he had vanished without a trace. She was taken out from the disturbing memory by the annoying beeping of the microwave and the scent of salted popcorn.

She put her biggest most oversized purple sweater on and took the small popcorn bowl out of the microwave. She walked and Lena just putting the DVD into the player. Since it was Lena's choice this time it was going to be loud, fast paced and action packed.

"What have you put on?" She asked carrying in a bowl filled with sweet and salty popcorn. Lena had a preference for the sweet while Amelie like the salty more. Lena said it was just like their personalities which Amelie did not appreciate but secretly accepted as the honest truth.

"Three guesses." She said starting her straight in the eyes just as the theme of 'Danger Zone' started to blare out from their TV. It was always Lena's favourite movie so she sat down beside her and assumed the position which would ensure maximum cuddling. Lena made sure to get herself lost in Amelie's giant sweater as it was softer than Winston was.

As the film rolled Amelie noticed how Lena was so cosy. She was again had to remind herself that this was only going to last a little longer before she would have to pay her debt to Gabriel. When it came to the most quoted part of the entire movie she pulled herself from Amelie and sat on her knees and readied her voice.

"I feel the need, the need for speed." She said in unison with the character of Maverick. The differences in their voices clearly showing. Her wife was a total dork but she was her dork. Amelie would miss her little quirks.

"Must you do that every time?" She asked feeding her a piece of popcorn to shut her up.

"Yeah I must. It's just tradition luv." She opened her mouth to receive another piece.

She went to take another handful of popcorn but it seems as though they had finished it all. She sighed as she would have to get up from her cosy position and have to go through the long process of putting making it.

"I'm going to get more popcorn. Would you like anything from the kitchen?" Amelie said getting up and wrapping Lena's legs in blanket to keep them nice and warm while she was away. Along with her time abilities and her pistols she had one weapon that could work against Amelie. Cold feet.

"If you're going could you get me some more hot chocolate please?" Lena said giving her the cutest eyes that she could made and put her finger up to her cheek to make her seem even more irresistible to Amelie.

"Of course Lena." Her wife was always one for the theatrics.

Amelie went into the kiychen and located the hot chocolate mix. Personally she couldn't stand the stuff but Lena could take an abundance of it so they always kept it in the house. As she scooped the grainy powder into the she felt a presence behind her and she didn't need to look over her shoulder to check who it was.

She already knew.

"What are you doing here Gabriel?" She said quietly under her voice so that Lena wouldn't hear. When Amelie looked back she seemed too invested in the movie to even notice.

"Please Amelie. We have a working agreement you can call me by my call name, Reaper." The name of Gabriel was dead to him. He had heard it enough from Morrison.

"You didn't answer the question." She snapped back at him.

"I need to run through the plan. It is happening tomorrow after all." Amelie dropped the container all over the floor and covered it in the cocoa powder. She silently swore in French under her breath before grabbing a cup to try and scoop it up.

"Are you crazy? How do you expect me to do that?" She said trying to keep her voice down. She was clearly putting her stress into her actions as when she tried to use the cup she banged it against the floor. Thankfully it didn't break but it was loud enough for Lena to hear.

Lena upon hearing the falling of the hot chocolate mix raised an eyebrow of concern but didn't take her eyes of the screen as she didn't want to miss the movie.

"You okay Ame?" She called over the sound of the planes being flown in the film. Amelie looked around to see if she could stop panicking and think of an excuse.

"Oui, I just spilt the stuff, it may take a bit longer but you keep on watching." She said getting up to reassure her it was okay.

"If you're sure, Love you" She said while making a kissing sound just to emphasis her point. Amelie replied with the same sound but she wasn't smiling when she did it.

"Love you too."

She the focused her attention back onto reaper and he seemed to be amused by it, all though he also scoffed at the idea of romance. It was a concept that was pretty much dead to him. She glared as to say that there was no way in hell that she was doing it tomorrow but he stepped closer and went right up to her face to whisper in her ear.

"Tough luck. That's the only opportunity we have. When Lena falls asleep come out to the back and we'll discuss the plan." He then once again left her alone. She took a deep breath and finally got around to making their snacks.

She brought them out and watched the rest of the film with Lena. She yawned once the credits started rolling and Amelie saw this as her window of opportunity.

"Do you want to go to bed Cherie?" She said looking down as she sprawled out in her pyjamas.

"Oui, Merci." She said in her best French accent but sounding incredibly tired at the same time. Amelie grimaced and picked up the sleepy partial time traveller. She carried her upstairs but on the way up she took a moment to look at her face. All the little details that made it so perfect. The small light freckles all across the middle, her piercings and her weirdly shaped hair. She looked and tried to remember every detail s with Gabe waiting for her she knew that her time to leave was coming soon.

"Good night. I love you so much." She said nearly crying as she placed her down on the bed and planted a small kiss on her forehead. It was hitting her that this would be one of the last times that she would get to see her.

"Luv you two Ame. See you in the morning." She said pulling her down for one last kiss on her lips before curling herself up into the blankets, not noticing how Amelie was wiping the silent tears that were falling.

She made her way out to the garden and just like expected he was waiting there, arms folded and clearly tired of waiting. She didn't want to have to deal with any form of pandering and just wanted to get straight to the point.

"So what's going to happen?" She asked looking up to their bedroom window.

"We'll be crashing an Omnic ceremony in Nepal. We have a way so that you have an excuse not to be with Overwatch anymore."

"How?" She questioned. She had tried to think about how he would get her away from the group but like many things she had too many questions and not enough time to answer them.

"We searched for you double and by chance we happened to find someone who looked mostly like you. We just did some work and now they are the perfect match. They could be your twin."

She started at the photo. He was right, it was her down to the shape of her nose, eye colour and even her purple lipstick was the exact same shade. She knew that technology was evolving but she never expected it to go this far. When she thought about it more the idea began to grow creepier in her mind.

"Who were they?" She asked looking at the file and picking up that the name tag only read as #2803. Talon didn't even care about who she was as a person beforehand and only gave her a number like she was some kind of animal.

"Just a woman from prison. She was in there for stabbing an omnic waiter. So don't let it weigh on your conscious too much, she was a dead woman anyway. And it was just an omnic so it didn't really matter." She was disgusted about how people could be so disregarding of omnics. She didn't care about the topic herself but she still supported what Lena did.

"What do I do?" Now that her conscious was only partially cleared she needed to know what she would be doing.

"When the chaos begins you will be up sniping on the roof top and then we provide a smoke screen where we make the switch. You put a bullet in her head and toss her from the roof. Everyone will think that it's you and they won't do any blood tests so they won't suspect a thing." Even if they did it would be the same as Amelie's. He didn't want to tell her the extent that they had painstakingly gone through to make sure everything went to plan but it would be better if they were thorough.

Amelie was trying to hold it back. All of this was making her nauseated with worry. She had to cover her mouth with her hand just to try and keep it down. He was going to scoff at her. She didn't know what being in pain was really like. Being in constant agony as he regenerated and then immediately died after. Repeating the cycle over and over.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Amelie was defeated and both of them were aware of it.

"You have to Amelie. It's the way that's best for everybody." He reassured her. He was glad that Amelie was on board but he knew it would be a while before she fully accepted it. She could see herself on the battlefield shooting everyone but Lena.

"What happens when Amelie Lacroix is officially dead?" This was feeling so surreal, talking about her own death like it was some kind of normal mission. Like it was nothing. She just needed to get used to it.

"You will undergo intense training and you won't be recognised by anyone." He knew what the side effects would be but he decided that it would be a lot more interesting if he just let her see what would happen first hand.

"What do you mean?" She only thought that she would be an agent and not have to be physically changed. This was not mentioned in the job description anywhere.

"Enough questions." He snapped at her. He handed her another file on everything that she would need to know. There was a burn after reading mark on it so she made a note to herself that she would have to destroy it but she was wondering if she even wanted to read its contents.

She had heard enough. She parted their way and Amelie made herself a small cup of coffee because it was going to be a long night. And a long day.

Tomorrow it would all be over.

Amelie Lacroix would officially dead.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all goes down in Nepal.

"Alright team listen up." Commanded Jack Morrison with urgency in his voice. Amelie and Lena had just about arrived to hear his speech about their next assignment. He tossed them both files and while Lena revised it to see what it was Amelie had already looked at it the night before. She didn't want to question how Gabriel got it first but the less she questioned it the safer she felt.

"We have information that there's going to be an attack on the Shambali monks in Nepal. We have to protect them." He said bringing up the temple on the holo-map. Zenyatta made a small robotic noise of distress while Genji grabbed his robotic teacher securely by the arm. Amelie looked guilty but stayed quite.

"I will protect my home." Said Genji who then held Zenyatta's hand to comfort him. Amelie felt bad that she was going to partially cause chaos there but nothing could be done about it now. Amelie looked down to see Lena grabbing her hand. She often said that if one couple in Overwatch was threatened then the other couples should group up and support them. Amelie gripped it tighter than usual and gave Lena a small smile.

It was taking all of her will power not to cry in front of her.

"When do we depart?" Zenyatta asked.

"We have a carrier ready. We leave in 25 minutes." Jack replied seemingly leaving to go get his ammunition and anything else he might need. With the short time scale they had everyone was instantly up and about trying to get their weapons and make sure that they are working.

Lena was already rearing to go but Amelie was running around to try and get all of her things sorted. She found her purple visor and her biotic weapon given to her courtesy of Ana Amari. She had grown attached to it but she guessed she would be trading it in any day now for a real weapon. Something that would kill. As she was putting the strap on it she felt Lena grab her from behind in a big hug.

"Lena, how are you doing?" She smiled down at her. She was so innocent of the knowledge of what was going to happen. Like a naïve child.

"I'm fine Amelie. I can't wait to get out there." She released her from her grasp and then proceeded to be a show off and spin her pistols on her hands while moving fancifully. Lena was always one to show off her tricks at parties.

"I just want you to know I love you so much. I can't wait to see you out there." Lena didn't seem to see anything out of the ordinary, just her wife reminding her that she was in love but for Amelie it was so much more. It was like her real final parting words before she left her. She knew that they would be together again soon one day but it would kill her having to wait for it.

"Cheers. I can't wait to see you too. You don't have to come on missions anymore you know." Lena was still also partially afraid that Amelie was just coming on missions now because she was scared of losing her again and she didn't want to make her do anything she didn't want to. With one simple second long glance she could tell exactly what was going on through her wife's head.

"I know, I just like being close with you." Flirting. They only way to confuse Lena. She gave her a quick nibble on the ear and had completely melted Lena's mind.

Lena didn't know why Amelie seemed so loving today but she wasn't going to question it. She made the logical assumption that the danger possibly made Amelie feel alive so maybe she was obvious with her flirting. Either that or the fact that they were back to their nightly activities.

She got the overwhelming urge to let everyone know how perfect Amelie was and it just so happened that two agents just happened to walk in. "McCree, Ana, look at Amelie. She is the best wife in the whole world and I love her." She squished Amelie's cheeks together and both of the agents laughed while Amelie was turning a shade of crimson red from the embarrassment her wife was exposing her too.

"Very good." Ana said in that mother like tone. It was essentially her non biological daughter dating her old work mate. It was a little weird but they were both happy so she was fine with it. McCree was kind of on the same boat. Lena let go of Amelie's cheeks and gave them a quick kiss to make them feel better. Amelie then returned the favour by pushing her cheeks together only instead of letting go she brought Lena into a deep kiss which went on for about 14 seconds.

"Get a room Ladies." McCree said not wanting to interrupt but seeing as they would probably need to breath at some point.

"Like you 'aven't done worse with Shimada." She said brining up a picture on her phone from a couple years ago form a Christmas party. It was off him and Hanzo under the mistletoe and both of them very, very wasted on a toxic mixture of Sake and Liquor.

He tried to snatch the phone away but she blinked circles around him while laughing, Amelie also doing nothing to actually help him but laughing at he attempts to get it back. Ana sighed. It was like dealing with a young Fareeha all over again.

"Children enough. We only have about 15 minutes before we need to go. Get moving or you sleep the whole way there." She scolded giving Lena a look which made her instantly delete the picture from existence. She moved the gunslinger out of the room to let the girls get ready. She may have had one real daughter but she had to be a mother to pretty much every hero there. Even Morrison.

"Better go before Ana puts a dart in my arm." As she was about to move a quick hand grabbed her harshly by the arm.

"Wait. I want to kiss you before you go." Amelie know she was getting way to obvious but she still felt like any moment could be her last words to her. She didn't want to give Lena the satisfaction of having it be something stupid like a pun or a stupid yet adorable joke.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere, just to my old locker." Lena said holding up her old key chain. Amelie wasn't concerned with her going anywhere.

It was where she was going.

"Wow, I've always wanted to come here. I think we should vacation here." Lena said poking at Amelie but she seemed preoccupied by looking out of the window. She wasn't looking at the majesty of the temples but rather she was just thinking. Lena once again assumed that she was so stunned by the sight that she didn't hear her.

The journey had been surprisingly lively which shocked Amelie as people she had never really seen together before were now chatting away. and Mccree were chatting about their shooting capabilities while Mei and Bastion were making small ice sculpture, his was a bird while she made a tiny snow Zarya. It had landed and she didn't even realise until Lena was pulling her out of her seat to excitedly show her the sights.

They were greeted by Zenyatta's older brother like figure, Mondatta. Amelie still remembered when she first saw him in person. And then the second time when her wife was a murderous terrorist agent. He was even more exquisite up close. Sure he had a few scrapes but he was just able to have a presence that made all of the agents feel tranquil. Amelie was grateful for this.

"Greetings. It has been a long time Mondatta." He said greeting his brother in arms. It had been so long since Zenyatta had been here it made him feel slightly nostalgic.

"It is good to see you. Are these the ones here to help?" He said pointing towards the group of odd looking humans. He was concerned for his safety after the Kings Row incident but he was surrounded by guards 24/7.

"Yes though I am afraid a few people didn't feel comfortable being surrounded by omnics." He had asked for help but it seems as though certain people didn't want to help. The Junkers, Zarya and Torbjorn hadn't exactly been the most friendly when Zenyatta asked them for help but he accepted it as they still had plenty of his fellow teammates to help him save his home. Hana took a little bit of convincing but she came for Lucio.

"That is fair. They will soon gain the wisdom that we are all one. It may not be apparent now but time heals wounds." Lena was entranced like it was the deepest talk she had ever herd while Amelie didn't really find that time healed all wounds. She still wanted to end Gerard's life.

After all the introductions Zenyatta led them to where they could wait for the Talon agents to come. They didn't have a timeframe so it was going to be a waiting game. Genji and Zenyatta acted as their tour guide showing them around the place. Hanzo seemed to be uncomfortable to say the least but apart from him everyone else seemed to settle in just fine.

"Team, go scour the area in case there's been any devices left beforehand." He commanded them and everyone split up. Mostly in their pairs. Luckily for Amelie Solider 76 wanted to keep her behind to talk over some kind of backup plan if things something went wrong. Lena was always the ace in the hole.

Amelie began to walk around the semi religious buildings. It had quite the beautiful design to it. She admired it only for a moment before she got a bad feeling that someone was watching her. She was getting good at knowing when Gabriel was about to arrive and twist the knife wound of the choice she made.

Naturally enough, no less than a few seconds later he appeared and pushed her into an empty room. She grunted at the force he used but he didn't seem to take notice. She hated how much force he was still using with her. She was already under his gloved finger what else did he have to prove by hearing her in pain?

He however had grown accustomed to the sounds of people in pain. Either minor scrapes or having a major bullet hole in their chest, so it was only natural for him.

"This is where we finalise our deal."

Amelie had dreaded hearing those words. She couldn't believe she had made the deal with him. If this didn't work out like he planned then she would be killed as a result. She reached into a pocket and reminded herself why she was doing this. A picture of her and Lena on their wedding day. Their first one, not the second one.

She was in the area where the file had said to meet him. She was pulled into a small room with open doors but from the pictures and robe in it she assumed that it must have been Genji's room from when he lived her. She still couldn't believe that Hanzo used to look like that. Amelie was surprised that he had chosen this location as anyone could see at any time but since reaper had gotten the same file Jack had he must have known where everyone would be and when, then be able to pick a prime opportunity to talk with her before everything went down.

"So you actually came?" He knew that she didn't have a choice but he just loved to hear that he had power over them. Also trickery was one of his finer qualities.

"It is part of our agreement isn't it?" She responded, sassing him to shut him up. One thing that Amelie had to keep while working for Talon was her true self. I she let Talon take that away from her she would be reduced to nothing.

He had spent years training a boy who was nothing but sassiness and then having nearly married a man who then would sass the young Jesse in return. Long story short he was well used to this thing by now.

"I know what's going to happen." She had read over what was going to happen. She could do it. Amelie just tried to think of the good points, at least she didn't have to kill anyone she knew. At least she didn't think that she would have to. Maybe injure but not kill. She could kill others fine but not anyone who was her family.

"Then get back to your group petite fille." He mocked. This was a time delicate operation and of she was seen with him the consequences could be fatal for both of them. Even though he was sure of no one else being here to see he couldn't predict everything.

"Don't you want to kill Morrison right now? While he's vulnerable alone in an Omnic room." She said hoping to piss him off one last time before he left. She wasn't going to be treated like some little girl who was afraid of spiders. If there was one thing she hated it was being talked down too. Reason #24 why she divorced Gerard.

He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her down. She hadn't felt this since Gerard. He looked her deep in the eyes which scared her half to death. "You don't get to talk about things like that!" He said in a voice that genuinely did frighten her. It was the normal weird edgy voice but the rage burning beneath it made it all the more intense.

"Release me Gabriel!" She yelled as the pain in her head increased as a sharp part of his glove ended up digging into to her head, not hard enough as to cause any bleeding but hard enough that it would leave a mark.

"Don't bring him up again." He threw her to the ground and she was able to catch herself before any damage was done.

"See you in 20 minutes." He said pulling out a gun from where it was that he kept his infinite stash. He pressed a button and that's when the first explosion went off.

The attack had begun.

Everyone had been more or less ready when the bullets started to fire. The sound of the bullets being fire was making more noise than drunk Hana and Lucio on Karaoke night. All the monks and innocent omnics had been moved to a safer location so essentially it was an open battlefield for the ultimate showdown.

Talon vs Overwatch.

She was in the position and with a small breath and a pull of a trigger she was talking out Talon soldiers one by one. Only she was knocking the out this time instead of doing any real damage. In the file she had been forced to read yesterday it had mentioned that she was no longer allowed to murder Talon agents.

As she kept on supporting her teammates she felt the smoke screen go off behind her and within the mist she used her infrared sight and saw that Reaper was there with another body. Her body double. She remained calm but her heart was pumping out of her chest. It was the thrill of the danger, the fear of messing up and the immense focus she was putting into this all in one split second.

He threw the clone like person towards her and she had a moment's hesitation but she had to do it. She had to kill her. Hesitation was unusual for her. She had only hesitated when trying to subdue Lena but this was different. It was like she was killing her old self and forming this new personality. The thing that made her hesitate the most however was that she felt nothing for the poor girl. She was becoming what he wanted. A cold killer who would kill anyone he told her to.

Amelie took the shot. It pierced the look alike heart. She heard the gasp and felt a shiver crawl down her back at how alike they had made her double. She even screamed like her. Amelie grabbed her by the turtle neck and threw the double from the tall building and listened to the sickening crack as the double hit the ground. She tried not to cringe but while she didn't throw up at the sound she was still disturbed by the noise.

It had all happened so quickly. She was pulled back as Gabriel pulled her out of anyone's line of sight. She was handed a small purple gadget and as she clicked it on to her surprise she had turned invisible. Courtesy of Sombra.

"Enjoy the show." He laughed, leaving her to see what would happen next. She had told she would be camouflaged but not that she would have to watch what happened in the aftermath.

As Pharah called out that there was an assassin and that someone should get her Lena was going to go and take this mystery person out but then she realised who had been the victim. She did something she never normally did. She was 100% still. It was like everything around her had stopped as she saw her wife lying there with her head covered in blood and a bullet to the chest.

She ran over to Amelie and tried to see if she was alright but her eyes were closed and the blood was flowing at a rapid rate out of her chest. She wasn't a medic but she was trying everything she could to try and keep her alive just until a support could arrive.

She pulled her into her lap and tried to wake her up.

"Amelie! Luv! Please you'll be alright. Please you have to be alright." She said as she pulled off her jacket and tried to get the blood flow to stop. It seemed as though the more she tried to stop the flow the more it began to pour out of her. The fake's hand fell down lifelessly and this was causing Lena to cry even harder. She had lost friends in the line of duty before and she never normally panicked but she was freaking out.

From the snipers position stood the real Amelie looking down as her wife cried over her dead body. It was horrific. She had seen death in her time but this was something else.

"SOMEBODY BLOODY DO SOMETHINK! MERCY! Amelie cringed as she could see Lena's eye beginning to water. She was in Nepal for god sake, surrounded by Zen healers. Why was nobody comforting her crying wife?

She had seen Lena cry before but it had been over stupid little things, like when she thought the clown fishes son had died or when the lion's dad fell to his death but this was completely different. It was nothing less of raw, unfiltered emotions. Amelie's throat was getting a little sore as well form trying to keep herself quiet.

Angela had been on a different part of the battle field but she heard Lena use her Hero name and she knew that she must be seriously injured. She would be there as soon as she could but when she came she wasn't ready for what she saw.

Her nose was beginning to run and the tears were properly flowing as she cried into the doubles chest. Amelie knew that she couldn't look away she needed to see Lena so sad that she would be reminded what she was all doing this for. Why it would be worth it.

"Amelie, Just think about our wedding. It doesn't matter which one. Just picture it and don't let go, the happiness might stop you from dying quicker." Though Lena had gotten no reaction from her she tried to pretend she was just unconscious from blood loss. Lena couldn't lose anyone else.

She was hugging onto her hoping that down how that tighter she held on she would somehow be able to bring her back to life. There was no use, her heartbeat had gone still and her breaths were non existent. Lena tried to make her warm again but her skin had already gone cold. Her back felt damaged from the fall and Lena hoped to god that she died on impact. She couldn't stand the thought of her being in anymore pain than she already was.

Lena finally accepted that she was not coming back and began to cry even harder, cradling her and saying how much she loved her and that she was sorry, sorry for their petty arguments, sorry for becoming Talon and sorry for not being able to save her.

She knew who had caused this. It had been her. She had gotten Amelie involved with Overwatch and Talon and now she had been assassinated. It was her fault that Amelie was dead.

The rest of the team had been busy keeping the threat back but it was only when their long battle had finished that now they realised what had happened. They were able to push back the remaining threats and make the other retreat.

The other agents surrounded her looking at the lifeless body. McCree looked angrily to the source of the shot. When Amelie noticed that they were going to investigate the source of the shot she had to go. Gabriel and her, as well as the rest of the Talon operatives retreated and went back to their base. To plan their future attacks and finally complete Operation Widowmaker once and for all.

"Mercy isn't there anything you can do?" She said only hoping that Angela could work her magic. Even if Amelie ended up like reaper she would be there to support her and care for her.

"Lena she's been dead for too long. If I had been here sooner I might have been able to but I can't I'm sorry." She said sorrowfully. She felt the guilt she was used to of not being able to save her friend. Any of her friends.

They all watched as Lena broke down and became a sobbing mess. Her face had already reached the red and wet stage as tears were making their way down and drenching the corpse underneath her. It was unusual, even though her torso was all bloodied up her face was clean as glass.

"I'll get the sniper." McCree shouted looking up at the target. He had seen too many black watch agents murdered, to many agents killed before his very eyes. He wasn't going to let them get away with it. Not this time.

"Lena, it will be worth the pain in the end. Please don't cry." She whispered to herself hoping that somehow she would be able to hear her words of comfort. McCree didn't make it on time. By the time he was up the the assassin was long gone leaving behind only a card which had a purple lipstick mark on it.

He was back down and it seemed that the omnic monks of the Shambali had gathered around and were tending to all the injuries but when one tried to go to Lena she pushed him back and only hugged her harder. It was a sorry display. It would be the last thing she remembered when leaving her. Blood and tears.

Amelie was now on her own with Gabriel.

"You did well today Amelie." Gabriel commented. Amelie however wasn't listening. She was lying down on small sofa like area, trying to get some sleep, not trying to block out the bad memories. Emotionally she should have been destroyed at this point but like her mother always said the spider felt no emotions so she would have too as well. It wasn't going to be easy but practice make perfect.

"Welcome to Talon"


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena grieves and Amelie had a sort of makeover.

There had been so much pain in Lena's life. When her parents died, when overwatch was disbanded and when she had her incident with the slipstream. However nothing could compare to this. Losing Amelie was so much worse than those things combined. She always felt like her bubbly self when Amelie was around but now that she was gone a part of her had permanent died.

She was in her room at the Overwatch base. She had a small window which she was looking out of. She was trying to look at anything that might take her mind of it but the more she tried to not think about it the more vibrantly it came back to her. It was around January but the snow was falling down fast. She almost wanted to joke that Mei had somethings to do with it but she simply couldn't bring herself to get up.

"Lena, how are you doing?" Angela asked bringing in a tray of food. It had been a day or two since the attack on Nepal and everyone was still in shock. Even the normally cold hearted ones were quieter than normal. Hanzo who appreciated Amelie's company now and again was sitting in his room and meditating.

Lena hadn't come out of her room at all and Angela knew that she needed something to eat, it was all too common a problem when she dealt with grieving people. Angela hoped that a good fish and chip from her hometown might change her mind. The grease may have been sticking to her fingers but if it was something that might make her eat it would be worth it.

Lena did want to reply but she didn't have the energy so she just quickly gave a quick meh sound and then went back to curling up into her little ball. She was doing this to get warm. She thought that it would be Amelie who would be keeping her warm.

Angela rubbed her back and gave a sigh. She had been trained with emotional comforting techniques as well as medical ones. They helped a lot but they couldn't cure it. Something like a devastating loss of a loved one was something difficult to get over, it would in time but not now.

"Lena… You have to eat." She said placing the food tray down in front of her. Lena got the strong smell of the battered fish and raised her head a little to see what the meal was.

She smiled for a second then it vanished yet again. Her stomach growled at her to eat something but she just ignored it. She couldn't feel like she could physically eat anything. She'd just throw it up probably.

"I'm not hungry Mercy. Please." She said in what Angela heard so rarely. Lena's quiet and solitary voice.

Everyone knew that when Lena addressed them by their hero names she was either extremely upset with them or she was sad herself. The first time it happened was with Junkrat. He had touched her bomb and she yelled "You bloody wanker Junkrat!" Up until that point she had always called him either Jamison or Fawkes. He didn't know what to do so he just hid behind Mako terrified. British people were scary when they got angry.

"You have to eat at some point Lena. You can't starve." She said in the gentlest voice that she could muster. It was weird but she was used to it. Her trying to comfort people and them not feeling any better Jack, Genji and so many others. Even after Gabe went through his transformation she had tried talking sense into him but it seemed fruitless.

"What's the point? Amelie and I should be sharing this but now I can't ever again." She said pushing it off the desk making it land on a heap on the floor. Angela sighed and picked up the fallen food. She was like a small child defusing to cooperate.

Angela didn't know what to say next so she sat down beside Lena and simply looked out the window observing the snow. It was then she noted a change in her demeanour. She was going to say something but Angela had no idea what it could be.

"I'm leaving Overwatch." She said not taking her eyes of the window. The coldness of the outside was reflecting her seriousness in her statement. Angela, needless to say, was shocked but just assumed that it was the shock, anger and sadness talking.

"Lena please think about it." She knew if she'd straight up said that she was over reacting it would only make her more distressed than she already was. She had done stuff like this since she was 15 years old and had become the best doctor in her field.

"As soon as I get the sniper who did this I'm leaving." She told her so matter of factly.

Angela was going to try and reason with her but Lena knew that she was about to do it and cut her off. She unfurled herself and jumped up on the bed making Angela jump at the sudden enthusiasm.

"Everywhere I look around here I'm reminded of her. We had our wedding 'ere for gods sake." She said while trying to sound intimidating but only ending up sounding like she was about to break down again.

She didn't like Overwatch either but Lena was one of the few good things to happen to it during its darkest hours. She could make any bad situation better just by doing whatever it was that made Lena herself. "I think you're making a mistake but I will support whatever you do." She said in a reassuring tone which visibly made Lena a lot less stressed.

"You always understand. Thank you Angela." She had reverted back to calling her by her proper name. Angela was relieved to hear his but it sill didn't change the fact that she was still going to leave Overwatch.

"Why don't you come on out and see what they have found so far?" Angela suggested. She at least wanted to get Lena out of the room before she could plant herself down and become a hermit.

"Yeah." Her reply was short but sweet.

She pulled her out of her hole and brought her to where they were doing their research. It seemed to just be Zenyatta, Winston and his faithful A.I companion Athena.

"Do we have any information on the assassin?" Angela asked the primate who was working with Athena looking through colour coordinated files. In normal Winston fashion they were neat but they took up the majority of the table.

"Her call name is Widowmaker. She left a small card with a purple lipstick mark on it." He held up the small bad containing the vital evidence. There had been security cameras at Nepal and they had caught a glimpse of the person who killed Amelie but not a whole body image. Also while talking with Satya she was somehow able to get into a talon computer and find out the name of their newest assassin.

"It's because Amelie wore purple lipstick. The card is like a receipt of who she kills probably." She spat. She had no idea why a heartless killer who murder the love of her life would leave a trade mark. She needed more than that. She needed an eye for an eye. A life for a life.

"We've tried to find matches but we can't seem to get anything. We have little to go off." He sighed fixing his glasses. This had been tougher than he expected and since it was Amelie as well he was also trying to deal with losing her as well. She had been one of the people who treated him with respect. Those types of people weren't too common.

"Now we know that, who is she?" Lena asked with an underlying tone of rage in her voice. She despised this assassin and now she was desperate to know who she had to kill.

"She's about 5ft 6 with a… Wait this can't be right." He scanned the picture closer and then back away for a moment. He was disgusted that Talon would try a trick so low. He knew that they were evil but this was just cruel.

"What is it?" She never saw Winston disgusted so badly by something before. In fact the closest she had seen him was when he had accidently eaten really old peanut butter.

"The assassin was wearing the same type of Visor that Amelie wore. Only it's different, it's got more precise vision and its red instead of purple. It's defiantly an improvement from the joke one we made. It's defiantly not Amelie in the photo though.

Lena was seeing red and it wasn't just from the enemy visor. Talon had the nerve to use Amelie's own device to help with killing her. She tried to stop herself from gagging but it was hard considering what a disgusting low trick this was.

"They stole it. It must have been their operative Sombra." Said Zenyatta bringing up the file on what little they knew about the grade A* hacker. Satya just happened to be walking by at this moment and she began to panic silently. She had given those plans to Sombra and in return Sombra gave her the upcoming name of one of their newest agents, Widowmaker.

"What else?" Lena asked scraping for anything else that they could possibly use to try and find the cold blooded murderer.

"That's everything we have." Athena informed her. She pouted and folder her arms like a child. She was annoyed but no one could blame her.

"Bloody dammit!" Lena took a moment to think about the assassin's height. It was about the same as Amelie. Something wasn't right about this whole thing but she couldn't place what it was. She momentarily thought that maybe it had been an Amelie clone but that should have been impossible. She eventually concluded that she was just seeing Amelie everywhere now.

"Talon will defiantly be using her in future missions so you will get to eliminate her."

"I can't wait." She said in a cold voice. Everyone felt the awkwardness of Lena going fully dark. It was like she was turning into the milder version of Reaper. No one could blame her for this thought either. She didn't even get to say a proper goodbye to Amelie.

She would however get to say goodbye to the assassin who killed her.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*Meanwhile with Talon*

Amelie had been assigned to a small room since being taken from Nepal and while there were no horrors in it she found herself getting anxious. She needed to know what was going on in the outside world. Luckily as she was flicking through channels on a holo-vid, Gabriel decided to grace her with his presence.

"It's been a day and people bought that it was your body they found. Now we must being the process." He said, from what Amelie could guess it seemed like he wanted this done as quickly as possible.

As he dragged her by the wrist she didn't get a chance to ask him anything as he was practically dragging her to a room. She took a deep inhale as she read the sign on the door. It read as the medical bay.

He opened the door and as much as she wanted to look away she was fixated on the unending amount of pointed medical equipment. There was also a distinct smell of something she couldn't quite put her finger on but it was a cross between bleach and Menthol. There were several people in lab coats who were busy seemingly setting things up for an operation. Her operation.

"You need to undergo surgery." He stated the obvious and she rolled her eyes at him. Naturally he wasn't amused but kept his composure.

"For what? I'm healthy." She didn't even realise it but she was being so caught up in the conversation with him she didn't even notice that she was being moved toward the operating table and the doctors were beginning to switch various, loud machines on.

"You need your heart slowed down to its minimum and you need to be sterilised."

The shock was nothing new at this point and now anytime she saw something that should be making her shock it was now met with just a confused look of not understanding.

"I get the heart part but why the sterilisation?" She was more concerned about it than anything. If she was going to be back with Lena they had talked a lot of times about having a child of their own and she was the only fertile of the two. After the slipstream incident Angela had ran some tests and it would be unwise to carry a child with her chronal disassociation for risk of miscarriage. Amelie had always imagined what it would look like. She envisioned it being a baby girl with her mother's hair and eyes but ending up with her personality.

"Can't risk it. Talon do not want to have pregnant workers, they pose a threat and can be used as leverage if Overwatch found out. No acceptations." He stated as she was strapped down on to the table. The easiest way to get them distracted was to engage them in conversation and then he found they simply forgot where the heck they were even going in the first place.

He placed a mask over her mouth and Gabriel gave the signal. The procedure was starting.

Amelie began to prepare herself for the worst pain she would experience in her Talon days so far as she was injected with a clear substance. She knew that his was going to be a horrible but she would go through with it. She wished it was something that would knock her out but unfortunately it seemed that it was an anaesthetic making her body numb. She supposed she should be grateful for it at least.

Gabriel nodded to a doctor when he saw that she was relaxed and the worker flipped a switch and this sent Amelie into a world of pain. She tried to react but she was bound by the straps tying her to the bed and all she could do was scream.

She tried to breath in the oxygen from the mask but it was taking the oxygen out of her lungs instead of giving it to her. The bastard was choking her.

It felt like every single cell in her body was begin changed. Her skin was crawling as she could feel the burning and her heart felt like it was beating really fast then stopping all of a sudden and starting back up again all in a matter of seconds. She didn't look but if she had she would have noticed the fact that it was doing something. Her creamy skin was now a very light shade of blue.

Next on the list was Gabriel's favourite part. The Surgery.

She felt the knife slowly going into her abdomen and she really did want to scream more but her voice had already gotten to the point of being hoarse and all the oxygen had been ripped out form hr lungs. She would literally kill for this to be over. Or the other way around, she would be killing when this was over. The temptation to take the scalpel was strong but if she wasn't bound she would have killed the doctor and Gabriel on the spot.

Her energy was totally drained so she finally gave up struggling but it wasn't by choice. All she could do was lie there and wait until the liquid squelching sounds stopped and she could stop feeling the doctor's fingers poking around. It went on for at least an hour.

After she was sewn back up, her face was wet with tears and she was physically sweating from her struggling to get away combined with the pain he had induce. "We'll put you under now and let the drug do its work. Once you wake up you will feel no pain at all." He said as another needle was put into her arm.

"Bastard." She was going to swear at him more alas she was fading into black and quickly at that. She reminded herself once more that the pain would be worth it.

It was, wasn't it?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Welcome back Amelie." He said looking down at her.

Amelie began to slowly open her eyes and looked at the reaper. She knew he was smirking under his mask. She felt different. It was like her blood had stopped running through her veins.

She put her hands up to shield her eyes from the light but then was confused. Instead of her normally quite pale hands they were now a light shade of blue. Or purple. She was so disoriented she couldn't really tell.

And on her arm she had something inked onto it. It too her a moment to decipher the gothic style but she was eventually able to read what it was. It was nightmare in French. Talon had branded her like she was some kind of livestock.

"What have you done to me?!" She yelled trying to jump up and grab at him but then was restricted by two Talon soldiers who were guarding the room. He laughed at her futile attempt to try and get at him.

"Relax. Let her go." He told them, she was just angry about it he knew she would get used to it in time.

"We need to slow your heart rate down so that you can't be tortured by enemies and several other reasons. It looks good." He said looking her over. She wasn't flirting with her, he just really wanted to piss her off even more. He was just like that.

"Shut up you little toad." She didn't even want to hear his low tone voice all she wanted was a couple of minutes to try and adjust to her new look and to get over the pain. Was that too much to ask for? She had been through hell and she just wanted at least one small thing.

She observed the tattoo one more time and looked back at him disgustedly.

"I have one question. You didn't remove my emotions, why?" Over the course of the 2 minutes she had been awake she felt anger, sadness, regret and every other feeling she could have thought off. She assumed that since they had done it with Lena they would have done it to her also. She couldn't imagine being a cold emotionless husk.

He laughed. Did she honestly think that they would take away all of her feelings? Gabriel knew she was a smart enough woman but he thought she knew better than this.

"You wouldn't be under our thumb anymore of you felt nothing for the girl." He explained with one sentence. She was wishing she had the emotions taken now as she felt like murdering him with anything she got but she forced herself to remain calm. She would be killed if she tried anything, or Lena could be killed if she tried anything.

"Mother fuc-" She was about to cuss at him but he interrupted before she could continue her swear filled rant.

"You're already an expert sniper so now we only need one thing done before we can start to take down Overwatch." He interrupted. He personally swore all the time but he always found it odd when someone like Amelie would do it.

"What?" She was already a converted assassin so she might as well not try to resist what missions he gave her. It would be over a hell of a lot quicker if she could just do it for him.

He was waiting to see the reaction on her face. He wasn't sure what it would be. Maybe it would be the usual shock and horror. Or maybe she would respond like an old omnic would. "You have to kill an Overwatch agent."

She would have said I can't but it seemed a little too late for that. It was weird. She was trying to think back about her friends but she couldn't seem to remember the good times. It's like they were clouded with dark smoke and only the bad memories were standing out. She was aware that they must have done something during the surgery but she found herself unable to think about it properly.

"Who is the target?" She asked in a cold voice. She didn't know why but she felt like she was ready to do this. Even the thought of it was making her heart feel like it was beating once more.

"I'll let you chose."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me who you think should bite the dust but be quick about it. XD


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A member of the team dies by Widowmaker's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Mei, Satya and Fareeha all got 2 votes to get axed each over all of the sites. I hope I made the right choice and please don't hate me if it wasn't the one you wanted. If anyone wants the alternate just ask, it'll take time though.
> 
> Looking for a beta reader to look for spelling errors. Any help is appreciated.

The time had passed quickly and things were pretty much back to normal. Lena was almost back to her old self, Talon seemed to be quiet and the earth was still turning.

It had been another normal day in the Overwatch HQ and once again the soldier had a mission for them.

"We have a mission. Talon agents will be trying to get data from the Temple of Anubis. We need to stop them." He told them in a more serious voice than usual. No one understood why but they assumed that it must have been because either Gabe was going to be there or it was a matter of national security.

Probably the first option though.

They were at the location and were getting all set up unfortunate Soldier 76 forgot to mention that they would be meeting with another agent. An agent from the French division. A friend to most people but one of Lena's worst enemies.

"Gerard…" Lena said greeting him like an old enemy. She was grinding her teeth just looking at him. He filled her with such disgust.

"Hello Lena." He replied not looking at her. Things were never good between them. Even though he and Amelie lost their feelings for each other he still didn't like the fact that she had moved on form him so quickly. And with someone so annoying. Also it didn't help that he still blamed Lena for a part in not saving her from the assassination.

"Why are you here?" She asked trying to be civil. Amelie always wanted her to be nice to Gerard but then again Amelie was no longer here.

"The assassin who killed Amelie was from France." He too wanted to keep it professional but he was equally annoyed at the sight of her too. Standing there in her tacky orange jumpsuit. He was baffled as too how Amelie chose this to be her next lover. This he would never know.

"You don't need to be here. I could catch the spider myself." She folded her arms while pouting at him. The others looked at the vents unfolding and while some looked away awkwardly the other were too entranced by the display of bitterness.

"Didn't get her the first time." He said under his breath but loud enough for her to hear him. He did feel sad when he heard Amelie had been killed but since he wasn't entirely sure of his relationship with her he didn't know how to feel for the rest of it.

"Excuse me? At least she was happy with me!" She said right up in his face. She was told he was a hard agent to kill but right now she felt like she could end him with ease. The pressure was getting to breaking point and someone had to intervene.

"When this is done I'd love to show you around, Angela. It's my home." Fareeha said trying to diffuse the tension of the previous lover of Amelie Lacroix.

Both of them looked to Fareeha and they could see that it was drawing attention so they both backed off each other. Still giving each other death glares.

"It is a beautiful country. It's been a while since we've been on a proper date." It was true. Ever since the whole business with Amelie their love life was pretty much put on hold but now that things were returning to back to normal she decided that it was time to finally get back on track with everything.

"I wonder why that is?" She smugly glanced over to Angela and she couldn't stop the blush that was creeping across her face.

"A doctor's work is never done, Fareeha." She blew her a quick kiss and Fareeha caught it in her hands. Angela's air kisses were adorable to her.

"Get a room. I'm pretty sure Fareeha's house is near here." Lena joked to get them to stop. Seeing romance was still making her feel super uncomfortable. She knew she didn't want to stop other people from being happy but it was just hard for her to see. And now that Gerard was here she was even more emotional.

A sudden beeping came from Gerard's phone and they all knew it was time to get into action.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

Amelie's with her rifle were far greater than they had ever been before. She didn't know what Talon had put into her system but it every time she went to kill she felt her be more precise and even her shots hit more times meaning she didn't have to reload often. As much as she didn't want to admit it, it did fell really good. She couldn't really describe it but it was a feeling of power and control. Something she had very little off when she was Amelie.

Amelie was in her position sniping security soldiers when she saw him. It had been at least 2 years since she had last seen him and in her humble opinion not long enough. She was going to snipe him out of existence but then she saw where he was running and she let him go just a little bit further.

She waited for him to run into her trap and like expected he ran straight under the arch, setting off her newly acquired venom mine. As he coughed and fell down to the ground she used her recon visor to make sure no one else was near. When the coast was clear she grappled down and while he was coughing she kicked him in the back and proceeded to step on him.

"You always were a fool." She whispered in his ear. Her voice was filled with more venom than he was at the moment.

His eyes widened as he realised that there was only one person who spoke with that voice but it was short lived as she brought the gun to his face and proceeded to pull the trigger, ending his life once and for all. This was one of the most satisfying things she had ever done.

Lena spotted the blue skinned sniper standing over Gerard's fresh corpse and she was filled with 2 emotions. Determination and Rage. She blinked up to where the assassin was and began to fire her weapon at her but it seemed that the assassin had good training as she was gone before Lena could even land on the ground. She looked at Gerard and felt nothing for him.

Amelie used this moment of her distraction to sneak away to another location and once again resume her cold blooded murdering.

As Amelie set up her shot again so tried to think of who she would kill. She considered Mei as she didn't really matter to her but then she figured she had done nothing to deserve it. She saw Hanzo standing completely still which would make for an easy target but she knew it would break Genji and Jesse. Then she spotted who she would kill. The person in the blue jump jet suit.

She thought back to how she had failed to save Lena from being taken by Talon and starting all of this. She could only think of the bad things she had done and the decision was made. She put down her recon visor and carefully aimed it at the younger Amari. She had to be careful though, Angela was boosting her attack from behind and she didn't want the angel to get hurt.

The shot went directly into Fareeha's midriff and it wasn't until she stopped firing that Angela realised something was wrong. It was a delayed reaction but Fareeha yelled in pain and she went down.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" She cried as she tried to catch Fareeha from falling but since her suit was only meant for gliding purposes she wasn't able to keep her up for very long. As the body hit the ground with a thud she heard her love hiss with pain. Angela was freaking out but she took comfort in the fact that she was alive.

"Agent Pharah has been injured, she's alive. I need backup." She held her head in her hand and reassured her that everything was going to be okay. She was using all of her staff's power but she was scared in case the sniper finished her off, they were both out in the open space beside a small fountain.

Ana was on her perch and she was meant to be shooting an enemy but as soon as she heard the intercom she didn't shoot. She didn't know what to do. She knew she needed to be with her daughter but with the sniper still living she knew she had to kill her first.

Ana looked frantically around her until she spotted the assassin who had hurt her daughter. She was filled with a rage only a mother who knew her child was in pain could know. She also had a great sense of justice for the entire team as she could tell that this was the same assassin who had killed her former pupil.

Ana aimed at the sniper and yelled as she shot at her. She was far away but she could still hear the sound of the metal being destroyed yet she still didn't see the body fall to the ground. She only seemed to destroy the headset but it was at that moment she did something she shouldn't have.

Hesitated.

Under the assassin's visor she saw a ghost. It was Amelie Lacroix. The woman who was supposed to be dead for over a month ago. She was trying to process it. To see one of her friends so angry and working for the enemy was shocking her to the core. She normally never froze up during her sniping. In fact she had only done it once before. When she had seen Gabriel's transformation.

Amelie saw that she was hesitating and she took the moment in her grasp and took another shot. Another Amari was down was down by her hand. Or so she thought.

Ana lay there hold her now destroyed eye. The pain was unimaginable. She wanted to yell for Angela but she knew that her daughter needed looking after first.

Satya was setting up the turrets when she heard a scream come from a roof. Knowing what each member of Overwatch sounded like she could pin point exactly who it was. It was captain Amari. A woman she greatly respected. She ran up as fast as she could, making quick work of any talon agents she happened to come across.

Amelie was ready to dispatch her permanently but Satya was not having it.

When she finally reached Ana she projected a barrier and blocked Amelie's shot but she wasn't going to let her target away that easily. She was going to do this right. She was going to get away from Talon.

"Do not worry Captain Amari, Ziegler will-!" She would have finished her sentence but it was cut off by the sound of a bullet being relived of its shell and a very sharp pain in her heart. She fell to the ground as a snipers bullet went straight through her bodice and made a small mark on the ground. Ana tried to reach out and help her but there was no way she could have survived it.

Amelie was mentally shaking at this point. She had just murdered an Overwatch agent. True she and her never really talked but she never thought she would have to kill her. One thing that was dominating her thoughts was just how thrilling this all was. It made her feel alive.

Amelie was going to finish the job on the Amari once and for all but a gloved hand pulled her gun up as she shot and just missed her target.

"That's enough Amelie." The gravelly voice of her boss told her.

"Why? You said you wanted Overwatch dead and this is the way to do it." She told him back. She didn't understand why Talon couldn't just kill everyone while they had the chance, except Lena of course.

"No! This is a battle of strategy. If we kill too many they'll now bother mourning them and they'll have only anger which could make them even more dangerous." He knew how everything worked and he knew that they had become very dangerous after Amelie had died and she wasn't even a member. He was dreading what would happen now another one had bit the dust. He knew the group had mixed feelings about her so it could either work in his favour or not.

She rolled her eyes and gave him a short scoff as a reply. Amelie got up and grappled back to the ship. It seemed that her services were no longer required.

"Everyone fall back." He commanded.

Sombra was going to go with Talon but then while hacking a health terminal before she left just so that the enemy team couldn't heal themselves but as she began to type she overheard an enemy intercom.

"Agent Vaswani down. Symmetra down." She instantly stopped her hacking and went to the nearest Overwatch agent and listened in without being seen. She was careful to remain invisible around the green musician.

"That's messed up, I didn't like her but damn no one deserves to die." Lúcio said as he was making his way to go help the Amari. It seemed that the other medic was preoccupied making sure that Fareeha was okay.

She gasped but kept herself quite when the soldier looked around after he thought he heard a small shocked noise. She activated her camouflage again and ran around frantically looking for where she could be. She checked every corner but when she went to investigate she happened to find the world's best former Assassin passed out with Satya's still warm body along with a half dead looking elderly woman and the DJ helping her up.

As soon as Lúcio was gone she dropped her camouflage and ran over to her love. She stopped herself for a moment. She refused to believe that it was actually her there on the ground and all bloodied.

"No mueras mi amor, por favor. Necesito que me ayudes a aprender, Así podemos correr el mundo." She said trying to check for a pulse. There was nothing. Sayta would always tell her how her Spanish was fascinating to her and how she could just go whole nights listening to her voice. Her mourning was cut short however.

She tried to stifle her sob but she hear the enemy coming as well as the sound of Reyes in her ear yelling at her to get back to the ship. She wiped her face and kissed her love one more time before running out of there.

Sombra worked her way back to the Talon ship and was greeted by both Reaper and Widowmaker. She was previously trying to hide her sadness but there was no longer any sadness there. There was only loathing for the maker of widows.

"Did you get what you needed?" She asked trying to engage but when she say how Sombra looked like she had been crying she realised she may have made a mistake. A rather big one at that.

"Yeah. Why did you kill her?" She demanded to know. There were nearly 20 heroes and Satya was the one she chose to kill. Out of all of them she chose the one she loved. She felt a deep desire, not for information but just to get revenge. She didn't care if Talon needed her as their newest weapon. In her eyes she was a dead woman. No, not a dead woman. First she had to destroy her emotionally and take everything away from her. Then leave her alive to suffer.

"Quoi? Do you mean Satya?" Amelie asked looking up from her gun. She was slightly off put by the hacker's dishevelled appearance but she answer anyway.

"Why her, Why not the archer or that dwarf?" She wanted to know. True she needed certain agents alive to fulfil her one true goal of finding out who runs the planet but they were all indispensable. Sayta Vaswani was not.

"I am sorry, I didn't realise you two were close." She felt like the hacker was about to scratch her in the face with her pointed nails. Gabriel came in and saw the two women about to square down but he intervened. There had been enough blood shed for one day.

"I warned you not to get close, Sombra." Gabriel scolded her. It was part of the job description. No strings to anyone outside. She was ready to unleash all 60 rounds into his mask but she was too busy thinking of her fallen love to do anything about it. She put her gun away but shot Gabriel a glare that could kill.

"She was my love. And my informant as well. You've damaged my intel collection and my love life." She didn't want to give Gabe the satisfaction of being right about her relationship with the Vishkar architect so she said it out loud so he wouldn't be able to call her out.

Amelie was trying to find the words but she couldn't think of anything. She had effectively ruined 2 prelateship's in under 2 months. Her own and Sombra's. She reached out to give her physical reassurance but her hand was caught and held tight, bright purple nails digging into her flesh. She was relieved she didn't feel pain anymore because it looked like it would hurt.

"Just don't Viudaperra…" She violently let go off her and she stormed off probably to go get more information but to go be alone in her room.

Little did Amelie know Sombra was already plotting revenge and she knew how just to do it. It was time to open her file on Lena Oxton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chap: Lena meets a certain red headed, scarf wearing lesbian. Sombra starts her plan


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena meets Emily then has a meeting with Sombra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.

Fareeha. Amelie. Satya. Pain.

This was the list of things Ana Amari was trying to remember as she began to stir. She had trouble remembering what happened but those 4 things were the ones she could remember the most clearly.

When she moved about a bit more and her brain was beginning to wake up more memories of what happened came back and as she put the pieces together she shot up out of the bed she was lying in. It was Amelie who had done all of this. She was trying to open her both her eyes but it seemed that only one was working properly.

"What happened? Fareeha! Where is she? " Ana said trying to look around only for one of her eyes to be covered by a bandage. She saw something move by her side and as she began to panic she felt two big hands grab her own.

"My dear please relax. You've been through a lot and you've only just woken up."

"Reinhardt, habibtaa. I am glad to see you but where is Fareeha? She was snipped by Am-!"

"Ana, please you must relax. She's very well." He reassured her in his heavy German accent. Ana could tell he was lowering his volume just for her. She would have smiled for him but the dull pain in her eye was making it hard to feel happy at the moment.

Her hand instinctively moved towards her snipers eye but instead of flesh she felt it was only a medical bandage. She felt around more to see if there was any other damage and while she was thankful she couldn't find anything else she was biting at her lip slightly due to the fact that her main weapon was covered up.

"What about…?" She felt the bandage one more time but she was pretty much told the whole story by Reinhardt's expression. He tried to smile for her but she could see that it was hard for him to tell her the bad news.

He rubbed her hand with his thumb and sighed "Miss Ziegler wasn't able to save it. She could fix it but it would be omnic parts." He was waiting for her reaction and to his surprise she was very calm about it. Then again she was like that with a lot of things. It was all being debated beneath the surface.

"I'm an old woman now. Save for in case Fareeha needs them." She let her motherly instincts take over. Fareeha was priority now. Not her.

He gave a silent nod and simply held her hand. It was nice when they could have quiet moments together. She felt the gauze began to become heavy with blood and as soon as it changed from white to red Reinhardt decided to change it for her. There was one thing that was bothering him about the whole situation.

"It's not like you to hesitate like that." He commented as he began to change the bandage. Ana looked with her one eye but Reinhardt saw that it was filled with the upmost seriousness.

"It was Amelie." She stated. He stopped changing the bandage and he had to step back a little.

"My dear, I'm not sure what you mean." He said beginning to patch her up again.

"It was Amelie Lacroix. She was the one who snipped me. I couldn't believe it was her and I hesitated. She took out my good eye." She said looking off to the side. She didn't know why she was alive but the thing that shocked her most was the fact that she looked dead on the inside. She wasn't the Amelie she knew before.

She was trying to think of what he would say next but it was Reinhardt so she was expecting that he would probably yell but not angrily. Just simply out of confusion.

"Are you sure? If it was then she'll meet my hammer!" He said. He would have been out the door if it weren't for Ana still holding his hand. If Ana said it was true the Reinhardt had enough trust in her judgement to believe her. She was a smart woman and always right in his opinion.

"I am." She said confidently. And for Reinhardt that was all the proof he needed.

One more question as resounding in both of their heads but Reinhardt was the one to say it. "Should we tell Lena?"

"I'm not sure. We don't know what the full story is." Ana would have rather waited until they had actual proof before causing her any unnecessary distress.

"Where is she now?" He asked.

"She's in Kings Row I believe."  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Lena was wondering around her old town. It was nearing October and it was getting cold as hell and she had her eyes set on getting herself a good chippy and curling up to watch whatever awful Saturday night TV programmes were on.

As she was patrolling she was knocked to the ground as a distressed girl collided with her when she was running out. They both produced an 'umph' sound s they hit the stone ground.

"Oi' watch where you're going mate."

"Sorry, I just need help." Lena was immediately taken aback by the mysterious stranger's hair and eyes. Her hair was a shade of red she had never seen before and she had pretty cute looking eyes. Lena had to admit she was hot. For a while she didn't think she would find anyone as beautiful as Amelie was but she was proven wrong.

"What's the problem luv?" She asked suddenly wanting to help this stranger with whatever problem she had.

"My friend is an omnic and he's being attacked by a group of thugs." Lena nodded before she blinked into the alley and saw three very British blokes carrying cricket bats and beating the parts out of a poor omnic. The robot was trying to call for help but he kept on being hit.

As one of them was about to go in for a head shot, he suddenly found that the weapon was no longer in his hand. The others were about to raise their weapons only to find that they too had vanished out of existence.

They didn't even get a chance to question it before Lena had gotten them off of their feet and beaten the absolute crap out of them. Knocking their heads together and effectively putting them out of commission.

She finished up and saw the girl standing there. She surprisingly didn't seemed shocked by her use of violence but instead seemed rather impressed. Lena couldn't tell through the orange goggles but it seemed like she was red around the cheeks.

"Come on buddy, Let's get'cha up." Said the mysterious girl as she helped her friend up. He was badly damaged but luckily there were some omnic doctors who still lived in the area so she decided she would take them to him.

"You're not against Omnics? Don't see many of ya about these parts." She commented. With the amount of anti omnic slurs around the area if someone was pro-omnic they would tend to keep that information to themselves. You didn't want the wrong people hearing. There had been reports of people going to omnic houses and vandalizing them. It made Lena sick.

It seems that both of them were just as shocked as she was as they both turned to look at her. "I can't stand it when they treat them so horribly." Emily stated looking to her friend.

"Sorry about what happened to your boyfriend." She said trying to up hold the omnics weight. He was heavy enough. If Lena had to make an educated guess she would say that he was a mixture of a bastion unit along with some other parts.

"Oh no sorry. He's not my boyfriend we just work together. And besides, I don't go for guys." She said as sly as a fox. This caught Lena off guard. Just like Amelie had. The tables had turned as for once it was someone else who began flirting with her as soon as they met and not the other way around.

"I'm the same. What's your name?" She blushed as she realised that she may have just accidentally answered the question about liking boys instead of her being supportive of omnic rights. She blushed and just hoped that she didn't notice. Or that she did notice and found it adorable.

"Emily. I know about you Tracer." With the name she felt senses freeze. She must have heard it wrong. She was having mini flash back to one time early in the relationship when she had mistakenly called Amelie Emily. She wouldn't let her forget it for a whole week. Emily looked at Lena weirdly as she appeared to be in her own little world.

"Please- call me Lena." It was often weird to meet fans in public. Most people had either forgotten or just gotten used to her. While there were select few who saw her just as Overwatch scum and said stuff beneath their breath but wouldn't dare initiate a fight. They all knew she would beat them.

"Oh okay Lena." She was so weirded out by the situation. She was essentially flirting with her idol as a teen. There wasn't that much of an age gap between them. As they walked she decided to make conversation to lighten the mood.

"I would love to meet Mondatta." She said hoping that Lena could relate.

"I met em once." She said hoping that it would impress her but now that she had brought it back up she began to remember the events through which she had met him.

"Really what was he like?" Her eyes had lit up. It was clearly somethings she was passionate about. She paused. Her mind while thinking of the happy time when she had met her inspiration was always filled by the image of Amelie's body.

"You okay?" She wasn't acting like the hero she had read so much about. She seemed almost too distracted.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking about when I met Mondatta. It was the attack on Nepal." The day was still vibrant in her mind. She had to throw out her orange jumpsuit and instead wear a blue one she had lying around, the blood simply hadn't been able to come out of it.

"I heard about that. Didn't one of your teammates get killed?" She asked unaware of how much this was hurting her. She didn't cry but the memories were still painful to think about. "My wife. Amelie." She said knowing that it would make her new friend feel terrible.

Emily put her hands over her mouth. She didn't realise that it had been someone so close to her, she felt awful for bringing it up. And she had just tried to flirt with her. Lena noticed how she turned a bright red with embarrassment and was trying to hide her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. The press never said who had died just that it was a member of Overwatch." Emily was trying her best to explain that she intended no harm but Lena was quick to try and make her feel better about the whole situation. "It's fine." Lena said emphasising the truthfulness in her tone of voice.

"I could bring you out to coffee if you wanted to talk. Might be good to talk with someone who isn't a hero." She offered as friendly as she could. She really did admire her and honestly it was the least she could do for saving her friend.

"That'd be nice." To be perfectly honest Lena did need someone to talk to. Someone who wasn't a part of Overwatch. It was just hard to talk to her friends about it without having to remember how Amelie was friends with every single person there. Maybe a complete stranger was the right person to talk to.

They walked until they reached the doctor's office.

"I'll see you soon." Lena was exhausted and her chronal accelerator was running out of power so the quicker she got home the better she would feel. Also her watch was beeping at her as well and she didn't want to deal with that longer then she had to.

"Wait! I haven't given you my number yet." She said as Lena was about to jet off back home. Lena was mentally slapping herself in the face. She held out her phone and Emily put her number in.

"Thanks. I'll see you later." She said as they parted ways. Both still trying to deal with the fact at how cute the other was. So with Emily's phone number in her pocket she went to go get her food with the biggest smile on her face.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
She arrived home and she was left alone. She was grateful that she could finally take her bloody chronal accelerator off. It was comfy enough but good lord could it get annoying after a while. She put it on the charger and was ready to take her food out and dig in. After the events of today she was famished.

She was alone. Or so she thought.

As she was about to take a bite of the battered cod Lena heard the sound of a translocator activating behind her and she blinked out of the way before the intruder could do anything. After her training she was used to doing stuff like this. Even after moving in with Amelie she would sometimes scare her by pulling a gun on her.

"Relax, Amiga. I just want to talk." Said the purple clad woman fazing into reality in front of her. She took a moment to see who it was then she recognised it as the Talon agent known only as Sombra. The hacker of the group.

"I don't want to talk to you." She said. Lena knew that she wasn't exactly a threat but she was still a shady person who only wanted to further her own goals. Also she probably knew about the plan to kill Amelie so she was borderline about to kill her right here and now.

"Fine then listen up. It's about the Talon assassin who killed your wife." She was confident in herself to pull this off but it was all a matter of whether or not Lena had that much faith in her wife. Her ex-wife.

This had Lena's interests peaked. She began to listen but did it reluctantly.

"It's Amelie. She's been working with Talon the whole time. Loving you was just a front." She said knowing that it was the truth but a twisted truth. It was easy enough to manipulate the situation just like she did with Katja. Lena was enraged at the fact that sneaky little bitch had come into her home and accused her dead wife of working for the enemy.

"She's dead. You should know that." She said placing the bag of food down on her coffee table while quietly taking out one of her pistols but keeping it very close behind her back.

"Is she? Last time I checked she was on a perch and shot Fareeha out of the sky, partially blinded Ana and murder Sat-Symmetra." She couldn't help herself but she had to keep this professional. There was no way she would break down in front of a good guy. This caught Lena by surprise but she scoffed at the idea of it all.

Sombra pulled up every single image, file and documentation she had on Amelie. She watched with a smile on her face as Lena's strong confidence turned to ash and was replaced with utter disbelief.

There floating in the air were pictures of Amelie training in a Talon base while another image of her official Talon record. Her strongest thought was that was dominating her mind was that these images had been forged and it was simply another Talon trick but then she saw something that couldn't have been forged.

A ring that said 'My Luv'.

She looked down to her ring and looked at the matching font which read 'Mon Cherie'. She was tempted to take the ring off right now and throw it away yet she couldn't find it in her to take action. She took a breath and thought of how she should approach this.

"Why tell me all of this?" She asked. If Sombra was telling her this she must have had some kind of alternate goal in mind. Lena knew that she only cared about finding out who ran everything yet for some reason all of this seemed rather personal.

"I have my reasons. Do what you will with this information. But she and Reaper will be trying to steal the Doomfist gauntlet in about 2 days, it'll be in Numbani. I leave you to think about it." She then booped her nose making the audible sound to accompany it.

She suddenly disappeared into thin air. Lena tried to see where she had gone but like missions when you lost sight of Sombra she was gone until she had a gun pointed in your face.

Lena was left truly alone this time. There was so much she had to take into account. Firstly and most importantly this information had been given to her from the enemy. It could be difficult to trust her credibility but the thing about that was it was from a rogue agent who was playing both sides. She only said and did this that worked for her advantage.

She was going to re-heat her takeaway and try to think it over but suddenly a message form Angela altered her plan as she was made aware that Ana was up an about. She packed up her fish and chips in the grease soaked paper and placed it in her fridge for later but now she had two reasons to go back to base.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Ana was sipping at her cup of tea while Reinhardt was by her side reading a German romance novel. Lena made herself known as she suddenly blipped in making Ana spill her tea and Reinhardt drop the romance novel.

"LENA! YOU SCARED THE POOR FRAU." He picked up some tissues and began to wipe the hot tea off her. Thankfully Ana didn't mind. Fareeha had already spilt enough tea on her growing it so the sensation was simply familiar.

"Sorry Reinhardt! But I just heard Ana had woken up and I wanted to say hi." She said in her cheery voice hugging the older woman not caring that her shirt was being partially soaked with Camomile.

"It's fine dear. I've had worse." She reassured her, clearly lying through her teeth as her voice cracked for a moment. Lena smiled for a moment but then it faded and she began to bite her lip.

"Say, you didn't happen to see who did it did ya?" She asked. Her eyes were pleading with Ana to tell her that it was someone else. Anyone but Amelie.

Ana and Reinhardt looked at each other. They both knew they had to bring it up to her sooner or later.

"Lena we need to talk."


	23. Chapter 23

The Doomfist gauntlet. It was a thing of sheer power. It could level a skyscraper and pummel any enemy who came into contact with it. And Talon had it in its sights.

Amelie and Gabriel were waiting on a roof top and looking at the layout of the building. Amelie used her visor and checked how many people were in the museum at the moment. It didn't seem like that many people were at the museum a few adults and two children. If Amelie needed to she wouldn't care about killing them.

There had been a time where the very idea of harming a child would have sickened her to her stomach but now she didn't even have to have a second thought about it. It was just like any other mission.

"Are you sure they don't know we're here?" Amelie asked looking around feeling uneasy. She didn't know why but she felt like something was going to happen. Another thing was bothering her. A person who still had a vendetta against her,Sombra.

Reaper groaned. Amelie was still getting used to all of these missions and he supposed that after the whole Satya incident she was still on edge. "Relax Amelie, This will all go to plan."

Amelie retraced her visor and looked him straight in his eyes. "You said Sombra planned this? I don't trust her." She scoffed with venom in her voice more poisonous then that of her mines. Even without emotions towards other people she could still feel what she could only assume was unease anytime she looked around the Talon base and saw her standing, looking at her computer screen. Se only glared but never engaged in any way shape or form. Amelie just wanted to shoot her in the face already so she wouldn't have to deal with it.

"You murdered her girlfriend. She's pissed off with you but she can't do anything so shut up and focus." This mission was important to him as if he got the Doomfist gauntlet then it could ensure Talon's victory. He could imagine his using it to pummel Jack into the ground. He didn't realise that he had mumbled Jack under his breath.

"Get over him Gabriel for Christ's sake." Everyone told Gabriel the exact same thing and just like when people told him he pretended like he was and that it didn't matter so much. It did sort of but he didn't want to think about it.

"You're the one to lecture me, you wouldn't be here if you gotten over losing Lena." He retorted back. After going on a couple of missions with him, she knew how to deal with his quips. She supposed her newfound sense of humour was mostly just putting people in their place. Whether it was due to the conditioning or she had just been through so much shit she cracked, she didn't know.

"I wouldn't be here at all if it wasn't you and your-" A sudden loud boom noise took her by surprise and as she was knocked off the roof and smashed through a glass roof by an armoured primate. She shot her grapple into a wall and went into her snipers position. She turned her gun into a rifle and shot at Winston. He seemed to be trying to protect someone but she couldn't see who it was.

She kept on shooting at him but when he finally got some common sense and went to attack her Gabriel intercepted.

Winston's glasses fell off his face and while Amelie was about to take the glove she knew what Gabriel was going to do as soon as his foot was hovering over it. She glared at him not to as it would unleash his primal rage but he was enjoying the moment too much to resist. Amelie's final 'Don't you dare you son of a bitch' was ignored and as the glass shattered so did Winston's calm. He turned into the raging ape and Amelie took her sights off the glove for one second to help him.

When Reaper got his situation back under control she looked and felt a small bit of shock when the gauntlet was no longer there. She needed to find it and fast or she would be dead. She was about to look around the corner when she heard something very unusual. A small child yelling to 'watch out'. She had enough of these petty distractions and her sights were locked in one the child in the Reinhardt top. Her finger and brushed against the trigger before another voice captured her attention.

"Hey!"

She underestimated how much the Doomfist gauntlet would hurt. Then again she supposed it wasn't called Doomfist for nothing. She was lucky that it didn't punch out her entire abdomen. She looked around for the child who had used it against her and she had him in her sights. She too the shot but once again the gorilla blocked her shot the shot pinged of his armour.

Lena kicked then gun out of her hands and used it against her. She tried to use her grappling hook to get away but Lena was the quicker of the two and pinned her down, leaving her totally defenceless. Winston was going to help but Reaper was keeping him well enough occupied with his double shot guns.

Amelie saw Lena was reaching to take off her visor she screamed in her face not too, if she did then the whole thing would be ruined. Lena heard her plea and the voice was defiantly her wife's. The visor that had been covering her face was ripped of ferociously and Lena got the confirmation she needed. It was indeed Amelie who was under the visor. Amelie look horrified but not as horrified as Lena.

It was tough for her to find the words but Amelie could tell everything from the hurt that resided on her face. Amelie would have done anything to take all of this pain away from Lena. This was why she joined this group in the first place, so she wouldn't have to see the pained face on her.

Lena was close to laughing but it wasn't her normal adorable laugh, no, this was the close to breaking laugh. She couldn't even think of what to do. She had pretty much been told all along that Amelie was this Widowmaker assassin but now that the proof was literally staring her in the face, looking regretful.

"Why?! Why would you do this?" She screamed in Amelie's face. Amelie didn't expect her to react like this. Lena needed this, she needed answers as to why she would do something like this to her. And the most important question she needed answered, did she ever love her or had it all been a plot against her?

"At least tell me you really loved me…" Lena was so close to breaking down she could feel her tears starting to flow. She leaned into her face so that she could say it to her face. Amelie couldn't think. The conditioning had weakened her emotions but she didn't expect it would cloud her feelings about Lena. Fog was plaguing her head and she felt like she was drowning trying to figure it out.

She tried to speak but as she began to choke despite Lena not having her hands anywhere near her neck. Lena didn't know what to do. This wasn't like Amelie and it seemed like she was having drowning on dry land. An instinct from the past came back and she eased up on her, as much as it pained her now she couldn't stand to see Amelie in pain. Amelie took the opportunity Lena had unintentionally given her to escape.

"Lena, sweet foolish girl." She said in a harsh voice but with still the panic.

She pushed Lena out of her way as she grappled onto the Talon air carrier taking Reaper along with her. Along the way she put a momentary destabiliser on her accelerator. She fazed out for a moment but it was long enough for Amelie to make her daring escape. Amelie hadn't felt emotions for a long time but this was hurting her more than anything so far. She tried to hold back her tears but she let one slip. She knew that if Talon found out they would have to condition her once again.

And lords know they would not have any mercy this time. She couldn't feel any pain anymore but she knew they would find a way to make her feel it. Or worse. Psychologically breaking her.

Winston helped Lena up checking her chronal accelerator making sure there was no more damage. His armour had a small implant which gave off the field which kept Lena in her timeline so that even if there was a problem with her anchor then if she stayed close to him it should make do until he got it sorted properly.

"It was her." Ana had told everyone about what she had seen and she was met with mixed reactions. A majority of them just assumed that she had seen it wrong and had gotten confused while a select few did believe her. Tracer being the one who believed her the most only due to the encounter with Sombra. Winston didn't make any comment but he did have earlier suspicions due to the same visor that was used.

"I'm sorry." He didn't exactly know what to say, what do you say when your friends ex-wife turns out to be an assassin for the enemy?

"Just get us back to HQ." She said visibly tired. She was drained and not just from her accelerator being nearly busted. Winston complied and they both made their way back.

Later.

They arrived back and only a few people seemed to be at the base at this time. All noticed how rough a shape Lena was in and thankfully Winston was able to call in advanced and have Angela get out a new chronal accelerator to replace the damaged one.

"Yo, Tracer. Y'all need a medic?" He said noticing how she had a bit of a problem picking herself up. She was able to steady herself against a table and shook it off as she did.

"What went down? You look in pretty rough shape." Said Lucio using his sound amplifier to tend to Lena's minor scrapes and bruises. He normally tended to these types of things as Angela was busy help Fareeha. With what he didn't know but he could only assume that it was either medical or romantic.

"It was Amelie, it was really her." She wasn't even noticing the pain she was too conflicted on what was going through her head. It had gone so differently from what she originally planned. She had so many things she needed to think through. First Amelie never answered her question, she just called her a foolish girl so her Amelie was still in there but then there was the other main factor. She had choked up when she tried to talk. Lena knew what it was like during the conditioning, when she tried to talk back she felt an invisible force grabbing her by the throat, restricting her air supply.

Lena began to think maybe instead of being angry she should have thought of the situations where Amelie may have been kidnapped and forced into it. As well she was beginning to think that Sombra only told her a half truth. Then again there was still the fact that Amelie had been lying to her. Lena hated not having all the pieces of the puzzle. It was tearing her apart mentally. She had been so set on getting answer and even though Amelie said little she felt like she got all she needed.

Everyone around her was in shock. They hadn't expect that would be what happened but everyone had their own opinion on the matter.

Fareeha assumed she was just imagining it, McCree took her word for it and Soldier 76 didn't want to believe that he had lost another important person in his life.

"So it was true." Ana came on the scene. It seemed that Ana was wearing a blue and black eyepatch to cover her missing eye. It looked well on her but it was clearly making her uncomfortable. She was constantly given the teams sympathy which didn't help at all.

"Do you think she's under Talon's thumb?" She asked wanting to know if she had been brainwashed or if Amelie had knowingly and willingly taken out the one thing that made her useful to the team

"I'm not sure. I'm just trying to think of when this could have happened."

"Maybe they kidnapped her during the mission in Nepal and that was just a body double." Solider 76 suggested. He had seen Gabriel use this tactic once before and it ended up fooling a lot of people until they found out the real person had been captured as a talon agent.

"Why would she do this?!" Lena said suddenly getting everyone's attention on her. She had said it normally but there was so much uncertainty in her voice it almost made her seem like she was yelling.

"You know how Gabriel works. He'd do anything to destroy us." Jack said looking to the side. He wasn't wearing his visor so his sight was practically non-existent. The looking to the side was because it was a natural reaction he had when felt guilty about something.

"When I asked her if she loved me she started to choke on the air, it did seem like the Talon conditioning. But she still had her free will." They all just wanted to give her a hug she seemed so conflicted. Ana was the one who went in for the hug and Lena pulled her in for a hard and tight one.

Something about it seemed off to Solider 76. Amelie clearly was being controlled will but she wasn't conditioned. As Jack thought more about he theorized and then it clicked into place. Gabriel had really thought of everything.

"Talon got her, but not in the way that we thought…, Lena, I think they told her you still have your conditioning. They tricked her into being their slave." This pulled Lena from her hug with Ana and Lena took a moment to think about it. It did seem like a good answer. If they told her that she would have done anything to stop them from doing anything to her.

"Ame... I can't leave Overwatch now. I have to stay and fight Talon. As soon as they're destroyed then Amelie will be free."

"I have to destroy Talon to save her."

Unbeknownst to her on the other side of the world Amelie was in the Talon medical bay, whispering something similar to herself while holding her wedding ring.

"I have to destroy Overwatch to save her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chap, hopefully.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Amelie's final confrontation as well as Jack and Gabriel's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for joining me on this journey and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. This is the final chapter.

It was all meant to go so smoothly. It was just meant to be her, Gabriel and a couple of Talon agents taking the Dorado power core. It was on an old rusty van type vehicle so it shouldn't have been this hard to steal. With that type of power they could do whatever they wanted.

Overwatch wasn't meant to be here so obviously they had been tipped off. Reaper knew who had told them and he was going to have some stern words with her later. He would literally fire her if he could but she was the world's best hacker so getting rid of her wasn't an option.

Gabriel was taking out the security guards in an alley way. They all fell as he pumped them full of lead. He did this without even breaking a sweat. He was going at a fast pace though the streets of Dorado when he saw him. Standing in the light by the broken vault.

He saw Jack in his sights.

He and Jack then locked eyes with each other. They stood there for a moment before they both took action. Gabriel wraithed towards him and Jack was running at full speed towards him. This was going to be one hell of a clash but Gabriel somehow had that feeling that it might've been their last.

Jack began shooting at him while Gabriel was manoeuvring around him, avoiding the bullets as they came. He didn't know why Jack was here and not where he was meant to be but it didn't matter. He was here now and Gabriel had to deal with this spanner in the works.

This distraction caused an open moment which Jack didn't waste when he shot the 3 heavy rockets towards his ex-fiance. A helix rocket hit him but instead of going through him like it should have it his abdomen. He could feel a puncture wound in a medical bag he had specially tailored into his coat. His suspicions were confirmed when he placed a hand to his chest on felt the yellow biotic solution.

He fell to the ground in pain as his chronic pain almost immediately came back without the solution. Out of all the times for his chronic pain to be acting now had to be the time, when Morrison was standing over him ready to put a bullet in him. He looked up and got what he didn't expect. Instead of a weapon pointed to his face it was Jack's hand lowered towards his face.

Jack had taken off his visor and began to take off Gabriel's mask as well. He tried to protest but it was clear that his pain was limiting him severely. He tried to turn away but then he remembered that since the blast he has burned his eyes so badly he had gone nearly all blind. His still had partial vision but that came and went as it please.

"What are you doing?" He asked in his normal tone of voice, the one that Jack had fallen in love with. It was often modified by the mask and sounded more edgy then it already was to strike fear into his enemies hearts and minds. Gabriel's eyes widened as Jack held out his own mask to his face. He had no idea what he was playing at.

"My mask supplies me with morphine. You look like you need it." He shouldn't have done this but he knew exactly why he was doing this. He need to say a proper apology before he left here tonight. He couldn't go another day living with the guilt of knowing he caused their relationship to disintegrate into nothing.

"Why are you doing this? You know I'd try and kill you if it weren't for this damn chronic pain." He always chose his words carefully and he had used the word 'try' on purpose. He had been going through a lot of thoughts lately. He had seen so many relationships and how they were tearing at the seams and he was thinking about his own with Jack's. He hated him with a passion but he wasn't sure if he wanted to kill him anymore. Amelie doing this for Lena made him confused and what Sombra was doing for Satya as well.

"I need you to listen. I'm sorry for what happened between us. I know I was my fault. I can't change that. I don't want this to be how we end it." He was trying to stay strong but without his pain relief his legs were beginning to give out. As he fell Gabriel got up regaining his strength thanks to the pain relief drugs. Also there was the emotional part that was draining him. O course it felt good to finally get the apology in but it was taking all of his will to do it.

"It's too late." Jack followed the sound of Gabriel's voice and tried to assume where his eyes were and tried to look at him.

Gabriel had every advantage. He had the pain relief and Morrison was blind without his visor. He should have taken this opportunity to kill him right there and then. Something was stopping him. He didn't know what it was but something deep inside was reminding him of all the old memories.

"I'm sorry too, but nothing can change what was done." Gabriel said taking out a small ring he always kept in his pocket. He didn't understand why he still kept it all these years but after seeing what was going on with Amelie and Lena he began to think he knew a little bit more about himself. He threw it down and Jack looked up at him. He could tell that it was the sound of something small and metallic being dropped.

Amelie was did what she did to save Lena, Sombra did what she did to avenge her love now Gabriel was doing this to try and forgive his love.

As much as he was still bitter with Jack and what went down Amelie was reminding him of the good times he had. He couldn't keep on doing this. Seeing Jack and acting like he wanted him dead. Seeing what happened to Sombra when Satya died, he acted like he didn't care but he saw himself in her role and what little sympathy he could muster was eating him up inside. He had spent so many years being mad but for the first time he was beginning to think things through. He was at a mental crossroad.

"Not like this, I forgive you. I won't kill. I'll let someone else do it. Goodbye Jack." He turned to leave him alone when he felt a hand grabbing at his long trench coat.

"Gabe…" He didn't want to lose him again but he was sure that this time for sure it was truly over. At least he could be grateful that this time they left on good terms. He felt the cloth slip through his hands and he heard his mask fall with a crack. He was left there staring at nothing. He felt around for where he thought that the mask had fallen but that's when he felt it. The small round ring. He never knew that Gabe had kept the ring all these years.

A couple of centimetres away he was then able to find his visor. He felt that the glass had been cracked slightly but thankfully nothing had been broken. He adjusted it and it took a few moments before he was allowed his vision back.

Their ways had been parted but a part of Jack was relieved. He held the ring to his chest and replayed the images in his mind. Gabriel was relieved too that it was done. He didn't know what to feel. He still wanted Overwatch destroyed so he knew he should probably get back to the fight, Amelie was probably needing him by now.

Amelie was needing his help by now. She was being ambushed by several people at the one time and holding them back was not an easy task. Well it was for her but it was more of an inconvenience to her.

She was taking them out wait ease as she used her acrobatic tricks to send them flying off the roof top. Doing this type of thing had actually begun to bore her. Killing just seemed like another job that needed doing.

"Amelie!" A yell stopped her from shooting. She looked round and her visor readjusted to the sight in front of her. Just like Overwatch, Lena wasn't meant to be here. Gabriel was supposed to be distracting her by attacking the support. She was angrily thinking about what on earth was so important that he had to leave mid battle and deal with it. She swore to god that if it had something to do with Jack she would kill him.

Amelie shot at Lena with the specially made tranquillizer darts Talon had made specifically for Lena. She kept on missing her. So far Lena had been the only target she had missed. All of her other targets had fell, then again her other targets didn't have a condition which essentially made them a superhero.

Lena got the upper hand on her. She was able to disarm her and before Amelie could grapple away Lena shot at the wire and effectively snapped it in two. Amelie looked at the cord before she looked back to Lena. As she looked Lena's fist collided with her face. Amelie spat out a tooth as Lena had hit her that hard.

"That's for leaving me!" She said looking pissed as hell. Amelie knew she deserved it and when she anticipated the next hit to the jaw she readied herself but no such hit came. When she opened her eyes beneath the visor she was greeted with the image of Lena looking at her in all 7 of her artificial red eyes.

"Let me see your face." Lena demanded looking at her, she didn't want to look at her through the stupid visor. It looked so different on her but then again it might have been due to the fact her skin was discoloured.

Amelie considered it for a moment. As long as no Talon agents could see her from this height then she was sure that she would be okay, if they heard her then it would be a problem. Amelie took her visor off and threw it to the side revealing her face.

Lena was face to face with Amelie once again. The real Amelie. It was hard to believe that this was her wife. This was the first time she got a proper look at her. Her skin was a light blue, it seemed so unnatural. Amelie's eyes also told a story. Lena could read that she had been though a lot the past couple of months, what she didn't know and she didn't want to find out.

"I know why you're doing this." Lena said putting her guns away, knowing fully well that she wouldn't shoot her. Amelie couldn't feel fear but her heart was beating slightly faster than normal. She inwardly counted and it was about 3bpm, three times her normal heart rate.

"You don't know anything. You do not know me." She screamed at her, fearing that Talon might be listening in. Lena realised why she was panicking and began to shush her. She used to be so cute when she panicked but now it was awkward due to the situation.

"They can't hear us luv. Zenyatta got into their communications and disable them. We have at least 5 minutes." Lena told her, looking at her watch and checking the times just to make sure that she was correct. If she had timed it wrong then it all would have fallen apart. Amelie felt her heart go back into its regular pattern. Lena was giving her the face which crushed her. It was the one which tried to assure her that everything was going to be okay. Everything was not going to be okay, this was the least okay it could be.

"Lena, I just want you to be safe. I need to destroy Overwatch to do that." She admitted openly. She knew how bad it sounded but it was the honest truth. She couldn't cry but if she could she would be crying into her arms and telling her how sorry she was for letting all of this happen and how she wished she could take it all back.

Lena hated seeing this side of Amelie. The worst part was that she had no idea if her hatred of Overwatch was this strong before this mess happened or if it had to do with Talon messing with her mind. Now wasn't the time to find out though.

"I am safe Amelie, It's you who's in danger. You got in over your head."

Amelie could have scoffed at her. She couldn't comprehend how Lena could think that she was safe. She was in gun battles on a daily basis where she was being hunted but other who possibly still had mental triggers in her. She was anything but safe.

"I know what I'm doing." In truth she had no clue what she was doing but this was the only option in her mind.

Lena had been in a relationship with Amelie for years now and one thing she knew was that Amelie always thought she could do things on her own when in reality she would need help with them. This was one of those times. "No you don't. I am here to save you." Lena tried to explain calmly.

"For God sake Lena what must I say to make you stop trying to save me?! I am the one saving you." She cried falling to her knees, she didn't want to be making Lena hurt when she didn't this but she couldn't see any other way of making her go away.

Lena cringed at the angry yet sadness that was conveyed in her voice. She had shown so little signs of emotions Lena thought that Talon might have removed them entirely.

"Amelie we can save you! Please just come back to the base. We'll make sure they can't get you." Lena got down to her level as well to try and beg her to come with her. She had forgiven her for the path she went down, she didn't have a choice in all this. If anything she thought it was her fault. If she had just done what Amelie had asked and left Overwatch for good none of this mess would have happened.

"They aren't going to let me go but that's okay. I know what I'm doing." She said cupping Lena's cheek, putting on a façade of her being alright. Her face wasn't able to show it but she was breaking down on the inside. It had gotten to such a bad point she wondered if it would be better if she was dead. She considered it for a while but she eventually came to the conclusion that it would probably only make things worse for Lena.

Lena didn't want to believe that this was the same Amelie. "It's Talon Ame! They're going to hurt you!" She yelled in her ear. She knew what Talon did in terms of torture methods and she knew that Talon had probably corrupted her to think that there was no escape. She just wanted these 5 minutes to last forever so she could comfort her.

"If they found out you know they'll kill you." Amelie had now thought about the implications of her knowing. Talon's master plan would be destroyed and they would do something drastic, she didn't know what but it would be something that would destroy her either physically or emotionally.

"Amelie….Please…I still love you." Lena was about to lose it. She had been an emotional wreck and all she wanted was her previous life back with her. Amelie wanted to reach out and just cling on to her for whatever time they had left. She didn't want her to talk, she just wanted to embrace their moments together.

"I love you too Lena but this needs to stop. I have to save you. Move on for the time being. I don't think Overwatch will be destroyed for a while." She knew that she was never getting away from talon at this point. It was inevitable that this war between them would go on until one fell but that wouldn't be happening any time soon. She sighed but she knew that in the end it would all work out. It had to. Right?

She honestly didn't mind if Lena was with anyone else while she was with Talon. She knew that Lena was always living fast in the present and she didn't want to keep her anchored down in the past. She secretly hoped that Lena wouldn't find anyone but she knew how Lena was and how she looked, she could have a girlfriend tomorrow if she wanted. Amelie guessed that in the time she had been 'dead' she had probably met someone. She would make sure that whoever Lena chose treated her right. And if not then they would get a widows kiss.

They were left in silence for a moment before Amelie decided suggesting a plan that could have worked. Amelie had spent nights thinking about this.

"What if you helped me destroy Overwatch from the inside? Talon aren't going to kill you they just want Overwatch gone." Amelie suggested. It was a stupid idea as she doubted that Lena would even consider the option but it would be nice if her love for her was stronger than her love of Overwatch. She waited for her response but when she saw Lena's face she knew the decision was made.

Lena sighed. Her response sounded like a total dick move but it was the cold hard truth. "You can't ask me to do that Amelie. And do you trust Talon?" Amelie looked to the side dejectedly. Once more she had lost Lena to Overwatch and she had a very good point about Talon. She had no idea whether or not when Overwatch got destroyed if they would keep their end of the barging or would they kill her as she could have been seen as asset and didn't want anything connected to them.

They had nothing left to say. Both of their paths were clearly set out but these roads weren't crossing anytime soon. Amelie was staying with Talon to destroy Overwatch while Lena was staying with Overwatch to destroy Talon. They looked at each other until a noise drew their eyes of each other and down to Lena's wrist.

Lena's watch bleeped. "There is not that much time left. You must part your ways." Zenyatta told her. It didn't feel like 5 minutes, it felt more like 5 seconds and they were both pissed that this was how they spent it, filled with regret. As Lena looked back up from her watch Amelie was already on her way to leave, walking away as if nothing had happened.

"Goodbye Lena, mon cherie." Amelie said for what she was sure would be the final time. She couldn't look back to say it. She couldn't look back period. She would only allow herself to look back when her contract was finished.

"Amelie. Wait!" She grabbed Amelie by the waist and pulled her into a dramatic kiss. They both savoured their final intimate moment together. Amelie worked her tongue and made Lean blush. Both had missed the feeling of it. Amelie cupped Lena's soft pink cheeks and tried to remember how the felt so when she was lying alone in a base away from her she could remember what they felt like. She looked at her face and began trying to remember every single last detail from the way her eyes sparked to how many freckles she had to which earring she had decided to put in today. Lena was doing the same thing, remembering how her new skin looked and how her eyes shone a golden yellow colour.

Amelie broke away from the kiss when she head a faint static noise coming from her visors earpiece.

"Foolish girl." She smirked before disappearing in a cloud of venom mine smoke. Lena recalled and got the poison out of her lungs. She looked once more at Amelie as she looked down from her snipers perch.

"Target escaped. Back to base." She said leaving with Reaper and the Talon aircraft. Lena was left utterly broken and it showed. Her face was red with tears and she was having to use a hand to hold back her sobs. Amelie was the same only she had to do it internally. Amelie looked at her gun and thought about all the people who had died during this and the reason why she had killed them.

Amelie didn't kill for power, she didn't kill so that she could know the answer to everything and she didn't kill for her personal gain.

The only thing she killed for was love.

And that is why a spider kills.


End file.
